Glück im Unglück
by Zauberfee1979
Summary: Draco und Hermine sind Schulsprecher und bewohnen gemeinsam den Schulsprecherturm. Nach einem mißglückten Zauber von Neville werden sie dort eingeschlossen! DMHG, AU, OOC
1. Der Schulsprecherturm

_Hallöchen zusammen!_

_Hier kommt sie nun...meine neueste Draco und Hermine Story:D Entgegen meiner Überzeugung poste ich die ersten Kapitel nun so nach und nach, obwohl die Geschichte noch nicht fertig geschrieben ist...aber diesmal hab ich so viele Ideen, dass ich Euch nicht so lange auf die Folter spannen möchte, bis ich mit der Schreiberei fertig bin! g_

_Bisher besteht die Story aus 19 Kapiteln...es werden denke ich aber noch mindestens 20 weitere folgen! stolzbin_

_Was gibt es als Vorwort noch so zu sagen? Ach ja...es spielt zwar im 7. Schuljahr der beiden, aber ich will Dumbledore nicht tot sehen...daher gibt es ihn in meinen Geschichten! Also: AU! Ebenfalls kann ich nicht dafür garantieren, dass meine Charaktere das eine oder andere Mal nicht OOC sind!_

_Betaline ist wie immer meine heiß geliebte Claudia, der ihr es auch verdankt, dass ich heute schon online stellen kann, da sie die letzten Tage so gut wie nix anderes gemacht hat, als meine Story zu betan! Dir mal ´nen dicken Knuddler schick!_

_Disclaimer: Alles beim alten...mir gehört außer dem Plot leider nix...alles JKR's...und ich verdiene damit leider auch kein Geld! ;)_

_Nun aber genug geplappert! Viel Spaß beim Lesen und lasst mich wie immer wissen, ob es Euch gefallen hat!_

_Eure Zauberfee_

**

* * *

**

**Glück im Unglück**

**Kapitel 1 – Der Schulsprecherturm**

„Ah...Miss Granger...da sind Sie ja endlich" begrüßte Professor McGonagall die reichlich außer Atem geraten Hermine.  
„Entschuldigung Professor! Ich wurde von ein paar Erstklässern aufgehalten" würgte sie mühsam hervor.  
„Nun, da Sie ja nun Schulsprecherin sind, werden Sie zusammen mit dem Schulsprecher im Schulsprecherturm wohnen. Aber das wissen Sie sicherlich bereits. Wenn Sie beide mir nun also folgen würden, damit ich Ihnen Ihre neue Wirkungsstätte zeigen kann..."

‚Beide? Wieso beide? Ich kann niemanden sonst hier entdecken?' dachte Hermine gerade als aus einer schattigen Nische an der Wand ein hellblonder junger Mann hervortrat. Die Gryffindor brauchte einen Moment, um zu realisieren, wer das war.  
„Malfoy!" keuchte sie und begann erheblich zu schwanken, so als ob sie gleich in Ohnmacht fallen würde.  
„Mach dir keine Hoffnungen Granger. Ich bin _hierüber_ ebenso begeistert wie du" schnarrte er verächtlich und schritt hochmütig an ihr vorbei und Professor McGonagall hinterher.

Hermine fasste sich schnell wieder, da eine riesige Welle Wut über ihr zusammenschlug. Mit aufeinander gepressten Lippen und zornfunkelnden Augen stampfte sie hinter Malfoy und ihrer Lehrerin her.

‚Das kann ja ein lustiges Jahr werden! Warum zum Teufel ausgerechnet dieser Volltrottel? Ich dachte Justin Finch-Fletchley würde Schulsprecher werden. Wahrscheinlich hat sein Vater irgendwen bestochen, damit sein ach-so-geliebter-Sohn genommen wird. Hoffentlich haben wir wenigstens getrennte Badezimmer' sinnierte Hermine grollend vor sich hin. Leider wurden ihre Hoffnungen bezüglich des Badezimmers genau in dem Moment zerschlagen, als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum der Schulsprecherwohnung betreten hatten. Es gab nur drei Türen, die von dem Gemeinschaftsraum wegführten.

An der linken sah sie ein grünes Schild, das von einer silbernen Schlange umwunden wurde und auf dem der Name Draco Malfoy stand. Auf der rechten Seite des Gemeinschaftsraumes befand sich eine Tür, auf der ein rotes Schild, welches von einem goldenen Löwen im Maul gehalten wurde, angebracht war. Also konnte die mittlere Türe nur das Badezimmer sein.

Nachdem sie den ersten Schock darüber überwunden hatte, begann sie erst den Rest ihrer Umgebung in sich aufzunehmen. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war wirklich gemütlich eingerichtet. Es gab eine Couch und zwei Sessel vor dem Kamin und vor der kleinen Sitzgruppe lag ein flauschiger Teppich. Alles war in rot und grün gehalten. Am hinteren Ende des Raumes vor den Fenstern standen zwei Schreibtische, und ein großes Bücherregal fand sich an der Wand direkt neben dem Fenster. Die Möbel waren aus dunklem Holz gefertigt und gefielen Hermine auf Anhieb.

McGonagall wies sie gerade an, sich ihre Zimmer anzusehen, was die Gryffindor auch sofort tat. Ihr Zimmer wurde von einem riesigen Himmelbett dominiert, welches ebenfalls aus dunklem Holz bestand. Der Betthimmel und die Vorhänge waren in rot mit goldenen Zugbändern. Neben dem Bett stand ein kleines Nachtkästchen. An der Wand gegenüber dem Bett stand ein kleiner Frisiertisch, wie Hermine mit Erleichterung feststellte. So musste sie dafür wenigstens nicht ins Bad. Außerdem befanden sich in dem Zimmer noch ein großer geräumiger Kleiderschrank sowie ein weiteres Regal für ihre persönlichen Bücher und Schulunterlagen. Ihr großer Schrankkoffer stand bereits vor dem Bett und wartete darauf, von ihr ausgeräumt zu werden. Auf dem Bett lag der friedlich schlafende Krummbein.

Hermine war begeistert. Gerade als sie das Zimmer wieder verlassen wollte, entdeckte sie links von sich eine kleine Tür. Sie ging darauf zu und öffnete sie zögernd. Ihre Befürchtungen schienen sich zu bestätigen, denn die Türe führte direkt ins Badezimmer. Und was Hermine noch viel beunruhigender fand...es gab keinen Schlüssel! Als sich die Panik in ihrem Inneren etwas gelegt hatte, sah sie sich neugierig in dem Bad um. Die Badewanne, welche eher einem in den Boden eingelassenen Swimmingpool glich, fiel ihr als erstes ins Auge. Sie freute sich jetzt schon auf die ganzen entspannenden Bäder darin. In dem Bad gab es auch eine große Dusche und zwei Waschbecken. In einer abgetrennten Nische war die Toilette untergebracht.

Das Badezimmer schien ganz aus weißem Marmor zu bestehen, in dem immer wieder goldene und silberne Elemente funkelten. Hermine befand, dass dies das schönste Badezimmer war, das sie je gesehen hatte. Just in diesem Moment öffnete sich an der entgegengesetzten Seite eine Türe und Draco blickte sich in dem Raum um. Allerdings schien er nicht halb so begeistert zu sein wie Hermine. ‚Wahrscheinlich sieht in Malfoy Manor jedes Bad so aus' überlegte sie giftig. Der Slytherin wollte ihr gerade einen bösen Kommentar zuwerfen, als sich die Tür öffnete, die in den Gemeinschaftsraum führte und Professor McGonagall sich von den beiden verabschiedete.

Sie wünschte ihnen ein gute erste Nacht, erinnerte sie noch einmal an ihre Vorbildfunktion und dass sie sich nicht gleich heute Abend die Köpfe einschlagen sollten. Dann war sie auch schon verschwunden und ließ eine entsetzte Hermine und einen hinterhältig dreinschauenden Draco zurück. Hermine sah, wie Draco zu einer Hasstirade auf sie ansetzte und entschied sich dafür, besser in ihrem Zimmer zu verschwinden und ihre Sachen auszupacken. Ehe auch nur ein Laut über seine Lippen gekommen war, hatte Hermine auch schon die Türe hinter sich geschlossen und sich nervös daran gelehnt. ‚Hoffentlich überlebe ich dieses Jahr' seufzte sie innerlich und begab sich zu ihrem Koffer, um die Sachen daraus in ihrem Schrank und dem Regal zu verstauen.

_**oooOOOooo**_

Draco hatte sich so schöne Beschimpfungen für die Gryffindor ausgedacht, was auch der Grund war, warum er so viel länger in seinem Zimmer gebraucht hatte als sie, und dann knallte sie ihm einfach die Tür vor der Nase zu. ‚Das kannst du mit einem Malfoy nicht machen, Schlammblut! Aber schön...wenn du spielen willst, dann spielen wir eben...aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob dir dieses Spiel gefällt" dachte Draco und ein böses Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen. Anschließend drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und ging nun ebenfalls in sein Zimmer, nicht jedoch ohne einen leisen gemurmelten Spruch auf die Tür zu legen.

_**oooOOOooo**_

Hermine war fertig damit, alles aus ihrem Koffer in Schrank und Regal zu verstauen, hatte ihren altertümlichen Wecker neben dem Bett auf dem Nachttischchen platziert und das Körbchen für Krummbein unter das Fenster gestellt. Zufrieden betrachtete sie ihr Werk, wobei ihr Blick auch am Ziffernblatt des Weckers hängen blieb. Sie keuchte entsetzt auf. ‚Es ist ja schon fast Mitternacht...und ich wollte doch noch duschen gehen...Mist!' In Windeseile kramte sie ihr Satin-Nachthemd und frische Unterwäsche aus ihrem Kleiderschrank, schnappte sich ihre Waschsachen und huschte nach einem prüfenden Blick ins Bad.

‚Wenigstens ist jetzt nicht auch noch das Bad von diesem Idioten belegt. Wäre bei meinem Glück ja typisch gewesen! Wenn ich doch nur die Türe irgendwie absperren könnte...' Sie warf einen verzweifelten Blick zu selbiger und seufzte laut. ‚Na, da muss ich mich wohl oder übel drauf verlassen, dass Malfoy wenigstens ein Fünkchen Anstand besitzt...' dachte sie und schälte sich aus ihren Klamotten, welche sie ordentlich auf einem kleinen Hocker, der neben der Dusche stand, ablegte und dann mit ihren Waschsachen unter der Dusche verschwand.

**_oooOOOooo_**

Draco hatte den ganze Abend wartend auf seinem Bett gelegen und die Badezimmertüre angestarrt. ‚Hoffentlich hab ich mich nicht getäuscht und sie geht heute wirklich noch duschen' dachte er grimmig. Kurz vor Mitternacht erklang dann das erlösende Summen von seiner Türe, die zum Bad führte. ‚Na endlich! 10 Minuten sollten reichen, damit sie auch wirklich unter der Dusche ist.' Wieder schlich sich ein böses Grinsen auf sein Gesicht.

Als seine gesetzte Frist verstrichen war, öffnete er leise die Türe zum Bad, um ins Innere des Raumes zu spähen. Das Wasser lief gerade nicht mehr, aber er konnte durch die Milchglasscheibe schemenhaft erkennen, dass sie sich gerade einseifte. ‚Perfekt!' Auf Zehenspitzen schlich er näher, nahm ihre getragenen Klamotten, ihr Nachthemd und alle Handtücher, die er erspähen konnte und verschwand damit in seinem Zimmer. Dann kehrte er zurück, verschloss die Türen des Bades, die nicht zu seinem Zimmer führten, mit einem schwarzmagischem Spruch und nahm bequem auf dem Hocker Platz, auf dem kurz zuvor noch Hermines Kleidung gelegen hatte. Dann harrte er der Dinge, die da noch kommen mochten.

**_oooOOOooo_**

Hermine hatte sich gerade den letzten Schaum aus dem Haar und vom Körper gespült, als sie dachte, sie hätte eine Türe gehört. Sie drehte den Wasserhahn zu und augenblicklich herrschte Ruhe. Angestrengt lauschte sie in den nun stillen Raum, doch sie konnte nichts hören. ‚Wahrscheinlich nur meine Nerven...oder Malfoy hat bemerkt, dass besetzt ist und ist wieder gegangen...' überlegte sie schulterzuckend, öffnete die Türe der Dusche einen Spalt und tastete nach einem Handtuch.

Doch da war nichts. Panik stieg in ihr hoch. Da hingen doch vorhin mindestens drei frische Handtücher...das hab ich mir doch nicht eingebildet...vielleicht sind sie ja runter gefallen?' Hermine blinzelte angestrengt das aus ihrem Haar in ihre Augen laufende Wasser weg und suchte dann mit verschwommenem Blick den Boden ab. Doch auch hier wurde sie nicht fündig. ‚Oh mein Gott...er wird doch nicht...das wird mir diese miese Ratte bezahlen!' Sie kochte jetzt vor Wut. Mit Schwung öffnete sie die Türe, da sie sich gerade überlegt hatte, dass sie dann eben ihren Zauberstab benutzen würde um sich zu trocknen, als ihr Blick auf den breit grinsenden Draco fiel. Hermine errötete heftig und schloss die Türe panisch wieder.

„Du mieses kleines Frettchen...bekommst du jetzt keine Weiber mehr ab, dass du bei mir spannen musst?" fauchte sie hinter der geschlossenen Türe.  
„Nur nicht so schüchtern Granger...ich bin mir sicher, du hast auch nichts anderes zu bieten als das, was ich schon etliche Male gesehen habe" flötete er anzüglich zurück.  
„Malfoy...gib mir sofort ein Handtuch, oder es passiert was!"  
„Ach? Und was willst du machen? Mich mit deinem Duschgel erschlagen?"  
„Wenn ich meinen Zauberstab erreichen kann, dann bist du TOT!" Das letzte Wort brüllte sie regelrecht.  
„Ja Schlammblut...dafür musst du ihn aber erst mal erreichen...und dafür müsstest du natürlich in mein Zimmer...wirklich sehr leichtsinnig von dir, ihn einfach so hier herum liegen zu lassen..." Seine Stimme tropfe jetzt vor Sarkasmus und er amüsierte sich königlich.

Hermines Gedanken rasten. Welche Möglichkeiten hatte sie denn jetzt noch? ‚Denk nach Hermine, denk nach! Womit würde er jetzt am wenigsten rechnen...du brauchst unbedingt das Überraschungsmoment auf deiner Seite!' Sie zitterte jetzt erbärmlich. Einerseits, weil sie klatschnass war und langsam aber sicher unsäglich fror, und andererseits weil die Wut in ihr nur so schäumte. ‚Wenn ich hier raus bin, wird er bitter dafür bezahlen...das schwöre ich bei allem was mir heilig ist!

Und wenn ich ihm eine Ganzkörperklammer verpasse und ihn bei vollem Bewusstsein kastriere! Das ist überhaupt DIE Idee...aber eins nach dem anderen...was mach ich nur? Er hat gesagt, die Sachen wären in seinem Zimmer...was mach ich denn, wenn er in der Beziehung lügt? ...Ich könnte ja auch einfach an ihm vorbei in mein Zimmer gehen und mir da etwas anziehen und dann könnte ich mir meine Sachen aus seinem Zimmer holen...hmm ...nein, damit rechnet er sicherlich...bestimmt hat er irgendwie die Türen verschlossen...Ich hab's...DAMIT rechnet er sicherlich nicht' jubelte sie innerlich, straffte ihre Schultern, griff nach der Tür und öffnete sie mit einem verführerischen Lächeln auf den Lippen. ‚Wäre doch gelacht, wenn ich ihn nicht mit seinen eigenen Waffen schlagen könnte!'

_

* * *

_

_Hat es Euch gefallen? Dann streichelt mal für mich den kleinen Knopf da unten links und hinterlasst mir ein Review! anfleh_


	2. Die Waffen einer Frau

_Hallo ihr Lieben!_

_Hier kommt wie versprochen das zweite Kapitel+g+_

_Manch einer wird hier sicher sagen...das passt nicht zu Hermine...mag sein...aber ich hatte ja gewarnt wegen OOC! ;)_

_Einen gaaanz lieben Dank an alle meine Reviewer ich war echt platt! Natürlich soll das nicht heißen, ich möchte jetzt nicht mehr so viele Kommentare haben! ;)_

_Werde übrigens auch in Zukunft versuchen immer zum Wochenende (also Freitag oder Samstag) ein neues Kapitel einzustellen!_

_Nun aber viel Spaß_

_Eure Zauberfee_

**

* * *

Kapitel 2 – Die Waffen einer Frau**

Draco blieb der Mund offen stehen, als sie, nackt wie Gott sie schuf, mit einem lasziven Lächeln in der plötzlich geöffneten Duschtür stand. Er konnte fühlen, wie sich ein Kloß in seinem Hals bildete und sein Herz in seiner Brust mit doppelter Geschwindigkeit schlug. Jeder einzelne Wassertropfen auf ihrer Haut schien ihm wie die Verführung in Person und die feine Gänsehaut auf ihrem Körper trieb ihm den Schweiß auf die Stirn. Er konnte trotz ihres entschlossenen Blickes eine feine Röte auf ihren Wangen ausmachen, und es kostete ihn alles an Körperbeherrschung, was er zu bieten hatte, um nicht hier und jetzt über sie herzufallen.

‚Hirn an Draco...das ist nur das wandelnde Lexikon...die ewige Jungfrau...die Besserwisserin...das SCHLAMMBLUT Granger! Komm mit deinen Gedanken wieder aus der Gosse!' Seine innere Stimme schrie ihn geradezu an, doch er dachte nur immer wieder ‚WOWWOWWOW...' wie ein Mantra, das er vor sich hinbetete. ‚HALLOOOO? Sie hat nichts, was du nicht auch schon anderswo gesehen hättest!' ‚Aber sie ist einfach umwerfend schön...das hätte ich unter den ganzen weiten Roben nie im Leben vermutet...' Draco fiel es immer schwerer, überhaupt auch nur noch einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen und das Blut begann in seinen Ohren zu rauschen. Sein Blickfeld engte sich immer mehr ein, wie in einem Tunnel, an dessen Ende Hermine stand.

**_oooOOOooo_**

Hermine war erst erstaunt, dann verblüfft und dann hoch erfreut ob ihrer Wirkung auf den Slytherin und sie beschloss ihren Vorteil auch noch weiter auszubauen. Mit einem süßen Lächeln und einem unschuldigen Blick schüttelte sie ihre nassen Haare aus dem Gesicht und fuhr sich mit den Händen an den Seiten ihres Körpers entlang, um anschließend mit einem sanften Hüftschwung auf Draco zuzugehen.

Sie konnte deutlich seinen Adamsapfel hüpfen sehen, als er angestrengt versuchte zu schlucken und wieder Herr seiner Sinne zu werden. Mit Genugtuung bemerkte sie sie, dass ihm genau das immer schlechter gelingen wollte. Als sie direkt vor ihm stand drehte sie sich einmal im Kreis, damit er auch ja alles gesehen hatte, was sie zu bieten hatte.

Ein musternder Blick über seinen Körper und sie wusste, dass er die nächsten Minuten wohl nicht mehr aufstehen konnte. Dies verriet ihr das deutliche Zelt, das sich nun in seiner Hose befand. Sie grinste ihn siegessicher an. „Ich hoffe, dir gefällt was du siehst?" Er konnte nur nicken. Hermine gefiel es, ihn so sprachlos zu sehen. Und scheinbar war dies nicht die einzige Fähigkeit, die er bei ihrem Anblick verloren hatte, denn auch mit seinem Denkvermögen schien es gerade nicht allzu weit her zu sein.

Sonst wäre ihm sicherlich aufgefallen, dass sie inzwischen nahe an seiner Türe stand. „Merk dir dieses Bild gut Malfoy...denn das war das erste und das letzte Mal, dass du mich so gesehen hast" fauchte sie ihm nun entgegen und war auch schon durch seine Zimmertüre verschwunden.

Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe er begriff, was geschehen war. Sodann sprang er auf, um ihr hinterher zu eilen. Doch das erste, was ihn in seinem Zimmer begrüßte, war Hermines Zauberstab, der deutlich auf seine Brust gerichtet war. Sie überrumpelte ihn mit einem „Petrificus Totalus" und er fiel steif wie ein Brett auf den Boden.

Hermine begann sich genüsslich vor seinen Augen abzutrocknen, einzucremen und anzuziehen. An den Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn erkannte sie deutlich, dass ihr Anblick noch immer die gleiche Wirkung erzielte wie gerade eben im Bad. Mit aller Ruhe, die sie aufzubringen vermochte, schlenderte sie dann durch seine andere Zimmertüre in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Ehe sie die Türe hinter sich ins Schloss fallen ließ, rief sie ihm über die Schulter noch ein „Gute Nacht" zu und verschwand dann in ihren eigenen Räumen.

Kaum war sie in Sicherheit, kochte die Wut wieder in ihr hoch. Dafür würde er bitter bezahlen.  
Nach einigem wütenden Hin- und Herlaufens fiel ihr wieder ihr Geschenk von Ron ein. Er hatte ihr ein Buch über unbekannte Flüche und Zauber gekauft. Sie hatte zu Hause nicht allzu viel Zeit, um darin zu schmökern, aber die Sprüche, die sie überflogen hatte, waren allesamt absolut fantastisch.

Sie zog es aus ihrem kleinen Regal, setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf ihr Bett, das Buch auf ihrem Schoß und begann darin zu blättern. Sie fand einige nützliche Sprüche, die sie sofort auf ihre Türen anwendete. Ein Spruch bewirkte, dass niemand das Zimmer ohne ihre Aufforderung betreten konnte, ein anderer sorgte dafür, dass jemand, den sie aus ihrem Zimmer rausschmiss, dem auch Folge leisten musste und ein weiterer verlangte eine Art Passwort, so dass es auch noch Sicherheit bot, falls Draco auf die Idee kommen sollte, Vielsafttrank zu verwenden.

Der letzte war, um schwarze Magie von den Türen fern zu halten und als sie diesen gesprochen hatte, begann ihre Türe zum Bad plötzlich zu leuchten. ‚So ein kleines Aas...hatte der mich doch tatsächlich mit schwarzer Magie von meinem Zimmer fernhalten wollen...du willst Krieg Malfoy...das kannst du haben!' Ihre Augen funkelten gefährlich. Nach einer weiteren Stunde intensiven Lesens in dem Buch stolperte sie geradezu über ihre perfekte Rache: ein Spruch, der alle Kleidung, die man anzog, für 4 Stunden unsichtbar machen würde, so dass der Verfluchte immer allen anderen nackt erscheinen würde.

Und das allergemeinste war, dass es demjenigen nicht eher auffiel, bis es ihm ein anderer gesagt hatte. Sie grinste diabolisch. ‚Morgen früh, wenn ich die Ganzkörperklammer von ihm nehme, bekommt er den Spruch auch gleich noch ab!' Mit dem guten Gefühl eines perfekten Racheplanes schlief sie schließlich ein.

**_oooOOOooo_**

Am nächsten Morgen war sie schon sehr bald auf den Beinen, denn sie wollte bereits mit allem fertig sein, ehe sie Draco „befreien" würde. So konnte sie gleich verschwinden und riskierte nicht sofort eine Attacke seinerseits. Sie wusch sich ausgiebig, zähmte ihre wilde Haarmähne, legte zur Feier des Tages sogar ein leichtes Make Up auf und schnappte sich ihre Schulsachen. Dann ging sie breit grinsend in Dracos Zimmer und flötete gut gelaunt ein „Guten Morgen!"

Sie zog ihren Zauberstab, murmelte ganz leise den Spruch für „des Kaisers neue Kleider", wie sie ihn im Stillen getauft hatte, und ein silbern glitzerndes Licht brach aus der Spitze ihres Zauberstabes. Dann rief sie „Finite" und hob somit die Ganzkörperklammer auf. Sie hörte, wie Draco gequält stöhnte, als er seine schmerzenden Knochen wieder bewegen konnte und nahm das als Signal, zu verschwinden. Ehe sich das Portrait am Eingang hinter ihr schloss, konnte sie ihn noch laut fluchen hören und schnappte einen Satzfetzen auf, der klang, als ob er ihr gerade den Krieg erklärt hatte.

Mit einem sehr breiten Grinsen und fröhlich vor sich hin pfeifend betrat sie die große Halle und setzte sich neben Harry und Ron, die sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen musterten.

„Morgen Herm! Was ist denn mit dir heute los?" schaffte es Harry als erstes eine Frage zu formulieren. Ron nickte nur zustimmend.  
„Wartet bis ihr Malfoy seht, dann wisst ihr es" antwortete sie nur geheimnisvoll und ihr Grinsen wurde tatsächlich noch eine Spur breiter.  
„Wieso Malfoy...was hast du denn mit dem zu schaffen?" Ron schien plötzlich zu kochen vor Wut.  
„Hat es sich noch nicht bis zu euch rum gesprochen? Er ist der Schülersprecher!"

Harry und Ron keuchten entsetzt auf, doch Hermine lächelte nur stumm vor sich hin und begann sich einen Toast zu buttern.  
„Ich verstehe nicht, wie du da so fröhlich sein kannst...du musst das ganze Jahr mit diesem Lackaffen in einer Wohnung wohnen" kreischte Ron und klang in Hermines Ohren dabei sehr wie Lavender Brown.  
„Beruhig dich mal wieder...mit DEM werd ich schon noch fertig!"

„Hat er dir gestern etwas getan, oder warum hast du ihn verzaubert? ...das hast du doch, denn sonst wärst du nicht so geheimnisvoll, oder?" Harry kannte sie einfach zu gut.  
„Klar hab ich das...und ja...er dachte, er kann mir eins auswischen...aber den Zahn zieh ich ihm dieses Jahr noch...mit Hermine Granger legt man sich besser nicht an...diese Lektion wird auch ein Draco Malfoy noch lernen" funkelte sie Harry und Ron mit entschlossener Miene an.

„Versprich uns aber bitte, dass du uns um Hilfe bittest, wenn es dir doch zu viel wird, ja?"  
„Genau...immerhin hätte ich nichts dagegen, ihn auch mal kräftig zu verhexen" grinste nun auch Ron.

Plötzlich brach vor der Tür ein ziemlicher Tumult los. Das Trio konnte einige Schülerinnen kreischen hören, andere Schüler lachten haltlos. Hermine musste sich auf die Lippe beißen, um nicht gleich ebenfalls loszulachen, obwohl sie noch gar nichts gesehen hatte, denn dieser Lärm vor der Halle konnte nur bedeuten, dass Draco gleich durch die Türe treten würde. Und das tat selbiger auch just in diesem Moment.

‚Scheinbar hat ihn noch niemand auf sein Problem angesprochen' stellte Hermine mit Genugtuung fest und brach dann in schallendes Gelächter aus. Alle anderen Köpfe waren nun ebenfalls zur Eingangstüre gewandt, wo ein ziemlich verwirrter und vor allem ziemlich nackter Draco Malfoy stand und nicht wusste, was plötzlich in alle gefahren war. Außer dem Slytherin-Tisch brach die ganze Halle in schallendes Gelächter aus, sogar am Lehrertisch sah man das ein oder andere Gesicht rot anlaufen vor unterdrücktem Lachen.

Dracos Hauskameraden sahen ihn alle verwirrt oder entsetzt an. Draco blickte immer wieder verständnislos an sich herunter und konnte sich keinen Reim auf das Verhalten seiner Mitschüler machen. Pansy Parkinson war es schließlich, die einen Teil des Zaubers brach, indem sie laut durch die Halle schrie: „Dracielein...wieso bist du denn nackt?"

Draco wurde noch einige Nuancen blasser als er ohnehin schon immer war und blickte entsetzt an sich hinunter. Nun konnte er ebenfalls erkennen, dass er nichts anhatte, bzw. dass seine Kleidung wohl für alle Umstehenden unsichtbar war. Nachdem er den ersten Schrecken überwunden hatte wurde sein Kopf knallrot, und dann zeichnete sich Erkenntnis auf seinen Gesichtszügen ab.

Er blickte zum Gryffindortisch und sah Hermine in die Augen. Als er feststellte, dass sie diejenige war, die am lautesten lachte, wusste er, dass sie der Urheber seiner Peinlichkeit war und er blickte sie so wütend an, wie es Hermine noch nie zuvor an ihm gesehen hatte. Doch ehe er noch Weiteres unternehmen konnte, packte ihn Snape von hinten am Arm und zog ihn aus der Großen Halle auf die Treppe zu, die in Richtung der Kerker führte.

_

* * *

_

Und...wie fandet ihr es? Ich fand es ganz lustig, es zu schreiben...ich war wohl an dem Tag etwas übermütig! ;)

_Hinterlasst mir doch ein Review, damit ich weiß, was ihr davon haltet!_


	3. Nevilles Fehler

_Hallo Ihr lieben!_

_Erst einmal ein großes Dankeschön an alle meine Reviewer! Ich hoffe, ich hab allen geantwortet, aber da es beim abschicken des Öfteren Schwierigkeiten gab, bitte nicht sauer sein, wenn bei Euch keine Antwort ankam oder ihr was doppelt bekommen habt!_

_Hier nun also das 3. Kapitel, in dem ihr erfahrt, wie sich die Situation zuspitzt+g+_

_...ach...was red ich...am besten lest ihr es selbst! ;)_

_Würde mich wieder sehr darüber freuen, Eure Meinung zu hören!_

_Knuddelz gehen wie immer an meine Beta Claudia, die einfach die Beste ist!_

_Eure Zauberfee_

**

* * *

Kapitel 3 – Nevilles Fehler**

„Was haben Sie sich denn dabei gedacht, Malfoy?" fauchte Snape den Slytherin an, nachdem sie ein paar Gänge von der Großen Halle weg waren. Man konnte das Gelächter noch bis hierher hören.

„Sir, ich wusste nichts davon. Das ist alles Granger Schuld...sie muss mich verhext haben, so dass meine Kleider durchsichtig sind..."  
„Welche Kleider?" Snape klang jetzt richtig ungeduldig.

„Na die, die ich trage Sir..." Snape testete an Dracos Arm und an seiner Schulter und er konnte tatsächlich den Stoff fühlen. Er zog in seiner typischen Art eine Augenbraue hoch und murmelte dann ein paar unverständliche Worte. Nach dem dritten Versuch gelang es ihm schließlich und Dracos Klamotten waren wieder sichtbar.

„So, Mister Malfoy...und nun werden Sie mir erklären, warum Miss Granger Ihnen einen solch üblen Streich spielen sollte...und wagen Sie es nicht, mich anzulügen!" Snapes Stimme war zum Ende hin gefährlich leise geworden, und so war selbst Draco klar, dass er hier wohl nicht um die Wahrheit drum herum käme. Kleinlaut berichtete er von seinem Streich am Abend zuvor und von ihrer Rache, welche dann in diesem letzten Zauber ihren bisherigen Höhepunkt gefunden hatte.

Snape hörte aufmerksam zu, und von Zeit zu Zeit glaubte Draco sogar ein leichtes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen liegen zu sehen, doch diese Momente währten nur kurz.

„So viel Mumm hätte ich der kleinen Nervensäge gar nicht zu getraut...ob der sprechende Hut sie wohl ins falsche Haus gesteckt hat?" überlegte der Tränkemeister schließlich laut. Draco schnappte sichtbar nach Luft. „Heißt das, Sie werden sie nicht bestrafen?"  
„Ich wüsste nicht wie, Mister Malfoy...entweder ich muss Sie ebenso bestrafen, da Sie eine Schülerin massivst sexuell belästigt haben...oder ich verlasse mich auf Ihre Kreativität...außerdem können wir ihr nichts beweisen..."

„Das versteh ich jetzt nicht ganz Professor...Sie meinen, ich soll mir etwas für sie ausdenken?"  
„Richtig Mister Malfoy! Ich werde Ihnen auch eine Erlaubnis für die verbotene Abteilung in der Bücherei mitgeben ...unser Haus kann so etwas schließlich nicht auf sich sitzen lassen..." waren seine letzten Worte, ehe er sich mit wehendem Umhang in Richtung seines Büros davon machte.

Draco blickte ihm erst verwirrt, dann aber immer besser gelaunt hinterher. Wenn sogar Snape auf seiner Seite war, konnte nichts mehr schief gehen und das Schlammblut würde schon noch sehen, wo es blieb.

**_oooOOOooo_**

„Hermine...das war so klasse...hast du sein Gesicht gesehen...und Parkinson erst...die wusste nicht, ob sie sabbern, weglaufen oder ihn anspringen sollte...das wird noch in die Geschichtsbücher von Hogwarts eingehen..." Ron lachte nun schon seit mehreren Minuten Tränen und auch dem restlichen Gryffindortisch erging es kaum besser. Für heute war Hermine die gefeierte Heldin, auch wenn ihr der Rummel um ihre Person langsam aber sicher ziemlich unangenehm wurde.

„Ron, egal wie klasse der Gag war...Herm ist jetzt ihrer Haut nicht mehr sicher...Malfoy sinnt auf Rache, das schwör ich dir...wir sollten uns abwechseln, so dass sie nie alleine auf den Gängen unterwegs ist...zumindest die nächste Zeit."  
„Ach Harry...das wird nicht nötig sein...mit dem Idioten werd ich schon fertig."

„Nein, ich finde Harry hat Recht...einer von uns sollte immer mindestens in deiner Nähe sein, es wird noch gefährlich genug in eurem Turm..." mischte sich nun sogar Neville in ihr Gespräch ein, und aus dem Augenwinkel konnte sie Ron und Ginny eifrig nicken sehen.  
„Also echt...ich finde, ihr übertreibt...aber wenn es euch beruhigt, dann kommt halt immer einer mit mir mit..." lenkte Hermine schließlich ein. Zwar mehr, um ihre Ruhe zu haben, aber so ganz Unrecht hatten ihre Freunde natürlich nicht.

„Also, jetzt während dem Unterricht, gehen wir natürlich alle gemeinsam...bis auf die letzte Stunde. Heute haben wir ja alle Fächer zusammen...nur in der letzten wird es schwer...da hast du Arithmantik und Ron und ich haben Wahrsagen...das dauert zu lange, bis wir vom Turm bei deinem Klassenzimmer sind..." überlegte Harry nun laut, wie sie die Wache für den heutigen Tag am besten aufteilten.

„Und ich hab die letzten drei Stunden heute bei Hagrid...das wird also auch nichts" meinte Ginny. Neville sah etwas unsicher aus der Wäsche, holte dann aber tief Luft und nahm seinen ganzen Mut zusammen, ehe auch er sich an dem Gespräch beteiligte.  
„Ich kann sie abholen...bei mir fällt die letzte Stunde heute aus, da Madame Sprout eine spezielle Pflanzenlieferung bekommt, um die sie sich kümmern muss..."

Hermine strahlte Neville an, stolz darüber, dass er nicht mehr so ängstlich war wie noch vor einigen Jahren.  
„Gut...dann wäre das also geklärt" nickte auch Harry zufrieden und klopfte Neville anerkennend auf die Schulter, ehe sich der kleine Pulk zur ersten Stunde bei Professor McGonagall begab. Nur Ginny bog in der Halle auf die Ländereien ab, da sie in den ersten Stunden Kräuterkunde hatte.

„Herm...kannst du mir den Spruch mal abschreiben...Fred und George würden sich sicherlich über so einen Zauber riesig freuen" grinste Ron unterwegs und Hermine stimmte lachend zu.

**_oooOOOooo_**

Vor dem Klassenzimmer für Verwandlung standen schon alle Slytherins des siebten Jahrgangs versammelt und starrten der Gruppe Gryffindors böse entgegen. Draco hatte inzwischen das meiste über seine peinliche Situation erzählt...natürlich vor allem, dass Hermine ihn verhext hatte. Doch über die Hintergründe wie es dazu kam, schwieg er sich aus. Viel zu peinlich war ihm seine Reaktion auf ihre Provokation, als dass er damit auch noch vor seinen Hauskameraden prahlen würde.

Hermine stellte mit einer leicht enttäuschten Miene fest, dass der Zauber schon aufgehoben worden war. ‚Sicherlich hat Snape da nachgeholfen...alleine hätte der das nie geschafft' grübelte sie gerade noch grimmig, als die Türe in das Klassenzimmer geöffnet wurde und die Schüler hinein strömten. „Dafür wirst du noch bitter bezahlen, Schlammblut" zischte Draco der Schulsprecherin im Vorbeigehen noch ins Ohr, ehe er sich auf seinem Stammplatz niederließ.

Hermine wusste nicht, ob sie über diese Drohung ernsthaft beunruhigt sein oder lieber laut loslachen sollte. Allerdings hielt sie es in diesem Moment für klug, gar nicht weiter darauf einzugehen, ehe sie noch Ärger mit Professor McGonagall bekam. Die sah sie sowieso schon mit einem sehr merkwürdigen Blick an. Sicherlich ahnte sie, dass Hermine die Finger bei Dracos Auftritt von heute Morgen im Spiel hatte. Allerdings war die alte Professorin mehr als stolz auf ihre Schülerin und hatte sich köstlich amüsiert, auch wenn sie das natürlich niemals öffentlich zugeben würde.

**_oooOOOooo_**

Der Unterricht verging wie im Flug, und ehe sich Hermine versah, war auch die letzte Stunde schon vorbei. Sie packte ihren Kram zusammen und schritt zügig aus der Tür, dicht gefolgt von Draco, der ebenfalls dieses Fach belegt hatte. Hermine war die einzige Gryffindor und so hoffte er, leichtes Spiel zu haben.

Allerdings hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie von ihrer persönlichen Leibgarde abgeholt werden würde. ‚Das ist zwar nur der Idiot Longbottom...aber bei dem gehen so viele Zauber schief...mit dem sollte man sich besser nicht anlegen. Der will mir vielleicht den Zauberstab weghexen und trifft aus Versehen meinen Kopf...' grübelte Draco düster, während er den beiden hinterher in Richtung des Schulsprecherturmes ging.

Hermine wollte vor dem Abendessen noch ihre Sachen loswerden und ihr Snape-Explodiert-Spiel holen, da heute einmal alle Lehrer zu gut drauf waren, um ihnen Hausaufgaben aufzugeben. Da dies der erste Schultag war und sie schon die ganzen Ferien über vorgelernt hatte, schaffte es Ron in der Mittagspause, sie breitzuschlagen, den heutigen Abend zu genießen, da er sich sicher war, die Lehrer wären ihres Scherzes wegen so fröhlich.

Endlich kamen sie in dem abgelegenen Winkel Hogwarts an, in dem sich der Schulsprecherturm befand, und kurze Zeit später erreichten sie auch das Portrait, welches den Eingang bewachte. Hermine sprach das Passwort, sogleich schwang es auf und gab den Weg frei.

„Ich warte so lange hier draußen, Herm" erklärte ihr Neville und lehnte sich an die gegenüberliegende Wand. Hermine nickte ihm zu und verschwand in dem Durchgang, dicht gefolgt von Draco, der, kaum dass er das Portrait hinter sich gelassen hatte, seinen Zauberstab erhob, um Hermine hinterrücks zu verhexen. Neville braucht eine Schrecksekunde, um zu realisieren, was da gerade passierte, ehe er seinen Zauberstab ebenfalls erhob.

„Hermine ...VORSICHT...Stubohr!" War der erste Teil des Satzes noch sehr laut und klar verständlich, so nuschelte er das letzte Wort. Hermine hatte sich auf sein Zurufen entsetzt herumgedreht und konnte so gerade noch die eskalierende Situation erfassen.

Sie sah Draco mit erhobenem Zauberstab hinter sich stehen, Neville einen Fluch abfeuern, der eigentlich einen roten Blitz abgeben sollte, jedoch konnte sie selbst in ihrer Position hören, dass der Fluch viel zu undeutlich hervorgebracht wurde, und die Armbewegung erschien ihr ebenfalls falsch.

Bestätigt wurde ihre Vermutung durch die Farbe des Blitzes, welche auf Draco zuraste...dieser war definitiv nicht rot, sondern von einer schwach violetten Färbung. Die Sekunden erschienen ihr wie in Zeitlupe zu vergehen. Sie wollte gerade lossprinten und Draco umstoßen, denn so ein verkorkster Fluch konnte ziemlich böse ausgehen, als sie aus dem Augenwinkel erkannte, dass just in diesem Moment das Portrait wieder zu schwang und den Fluch voll abbekam.

Mit einem lauten Krachen schlug es in seine endgültige Position und Hermines Zeitfluss bekam wieder ein normales Tempo. Draco drehte sich zu dem Portrait herum und versuchte es wieder zu öffnen, doch weder kräftiges Rütteln, noch Öffnungszauber oder Zerstörungsflüche konnten das Portrait aus seiner jetzigen Position bewegen. Sie saßen definitiv hier fest.

Von draußen klopfte nun auch Neville an das Portrait und rief nach ihr.  
„Mit mir ist alles in Ordnung Neville...aber das Gemälde öffnet nicht mehr...kannst du Professor Dumbledore holen?"  
„Ja Herm, ich beeile mich...es tut mir so leid...alles ist meine Schuld" hörte sie ihn noch schluchzen, ehe sich seine schnellen Schritte von dem Eingang entfernten.

„Dieser Trottel...jetzt bin ich auch noch mit DIR eingesperrt...hoffentlich vermag es wenigstens einer an dieser Schule, diesen Fluch von dem Tölpel zu brechen, sonst sehen wir echt alt aus" stöhnte Draco. Und so ungern sie ihn auch mochte, in diesem Punkt hatte er leider Recht. Einen missglückten Fluch zu brechen erforderte mehr Glück als Verstand und sie zweifelte erheblich daran, dass sie den Turm so schnell wieder verlassen würden.

_

* * *

_

Na...wie war es? Bitte einmal auf den eckigen Auslöser da unten Links drücken und mir ein kleines Foto hinterlassen! ...kleiner Spaß...ein Review reicht mir voll und ganz! ;)


	4. Eingesperrt

_Hallo Ihr lieben!_

_So...pünktlich zum Wochenende gibt es also das neue Kapitel! ;)_

_Diesmal geht mein Dank nicht nur an meine geliebte Beta Claudia, sondern auch an Mariacharly, die mir wieder viele neue Denkanstöße gegeben hat+euch beide knuddelt+_

_Außerdem wollte ich allen meinen Reviewern danken...ihr seit super...macht weiter so!_

_Nun aber genug von mir! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

_Eure Zauberfee_

**

* * *

Kapitel 4 – Eingesperrt**

„Das ist alles nur deine Schuld Granger!"  
„Meine Schuld? Tickst du noch ganz sauber? Wer wollte mich denn hinterrücks verfluchen wie ein Feigling?"  
„Und wer hat mich mit diesem blöden Spruch verhext, als ich wehrlos am Boden lag?"  
„Wer hat denn mit dieser ganzen Scheiße überhaupt angefangen? Das warst ja wohl definitiv DU!" Hermine bebte vor Zorn und das letzte Wort hatte sie ihm entgegen geschrieen. Draco war vor Wut schon ganz rot im Gesicht und schnaubte zornig.

Beide standen mit erhobenen Zauberstäben einander gegenüber und taxierten sich. Jeder wartete nur auf den entscheidenden Fehler des anderen.  
„Natürlich ist es deine Schuld...ein Schlammblut hat eben nichts auf einer Zaubererschule zu suchen!" Hermine musste empört nach Luft schnappen, ehe sie ihm antworten konnte.

„Das ist ja wieder typisch! Wenn die Intelligenz deines inzestverseuchten Hirnes nicht mehr ausreicht, dann schmeißt du wieder mit langweiligen Beleidigungen um dich! Meiner Meinung nach sollten sie vor der Einladung nach Hogwarts einen Intelligenztest durchführen, dann blieben uns so geistige Tiefflieger wie du nämlich erspart!" Nun war es an Draco, nach Luft zu schnappen.  
„Wie kannst du es wagen, so über meine Familie zu sprechen?" zischte Draco ihr entgegen und inzwischen begann sich sein Zorn über seinen Zauberstab zu entladen, der nun eifrig Funken sprühte.

„Was denn Malfoy? Verträgst du die Wahrheit nicht?"  
„Das nimmst du zurück!"  
„Niemals!"  
„RICTUSEMPRA"  
„PROTEGO" Jetzt zahlte sich für Hermine das Training der DA und das mit Ron und Harry in den Sommerferien aus. Draco konnte gerade noch so seinem eigenen Fluch ausweichen, der nun auf ihn zurückgeschleudert wurde. Inzwischen umkreisten sich die beiden wie zwei wilde Tiere kurz vor dem Angriff.

„Meine Lieben, sind Sie in Ordnung?" war nun glücklicherweise die Stimme von Dumbledore vor dem Portrait zu vernehmen. Augenblicklich senkten beide ihre Zauberstäbe, ließen sich aber nicht aus den Augen.  
„Ja Professor, es ist alles in Ordnung" antwortete Hermine und Draco wunderte sich, dass sie so gut lügen konnte, ohne auch nur das geringste Zittern oder eine Unsicherheit in ihrer Stimme.

„Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy, ich fürchte, ich habe schlechte Nachrichten für Sie. Es wird zwar ein Fluchbrecher vom Ministerium in Kürze hier eintreffen, allerdings bin ich nicht sicher, ob oder wie schnell es ihm gelingen wird, Sie aus dieser Situation zu befreien."  
„Und was passiert, wenn es ihm nicht gelingt?" Nun zitterte ihre Stimme doch, stellte Draco mit Befriedigung fest.  
„Nun, ich bin sicher, dass ein verunglückter Stupor seine Wirkung früher oder später von selbst verliert. Wann das allerdings der Fall sein wird, kann ich ihnen auch nicht sagen. Das kann sich um ein paar Stunden, aber auch um mehrere Monate handeln."

Hermine stöhnte auf und sank auf den Boden. Mehrere Monate mit Draco hier eingesperrt zu sein behagte ihr gar nicht. Draco hatte sich ebenfalls auf den Boden gesetzt. Ihm schien die Situation ebenso wenig zu gefallen wie ihr.  
Einige Zeit später war vor dem Portrait Stimmengemurmel zu hören und kurz darauf erzitterte das Bild unter mehreren verschiedenen Zaubern und Gegenflüchen. Allem Anschein nach war der Fluchbrecher endlich da. Nun hieß es abwarten. Nach etlichen Stunden, in denen Hermine stumpf vor sich hingebrütet hatte, kapitulierte der Ministeriumsangestellte schließlich.

„Es tut mir Leid, aber da ist nichts zu machen" hörten sie ihn von draußen rufen. Hermine begann zu schluchzen. Inzwischen hatte sie tierischen Hunger und wollte einfach nur in den Arm genommen werden.  
„Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy? Sind Sie noch da?" wollte Dumbledore von draußen nun wissen.  
„Wo sollen wir denn sonst bitte hin sein?" giftete Draco zurück.

„Die Hauselfen werden Ihnen gleich Ihr Abendessen in Ihren Turm bringen." Hermine sprang auf. Das war es. Die Hauselfen konnten doch innerhalb Hogwarts apparieren.  
„Professor Dumbledore? Können uns die Elfen denn nicht hier rausholen?" fragte sie hoffnungsvoll. Draco sah sie verblüfft an und bewunderte insgeheim ihren kühlen Verstand, der sofort nach einer Lösung suchte, obwohl es ihr sichtlich schlecht ging.  
„Tut mir Leid Hermine, die Hauselfen können keine Menschen transportieren. Nur Gegenstände. Es wird schon bei Haustieren schwierig."

Hermines Gedanken rasten. Welche Möglichkeiten hatten sie noch? Sie drehte sich im Kreis und starrte alle Gegenstände im Turm genau an.  
„Und was ist mit dem Kamin, Professor?"  
„Das Flohnetzwerk innerhalb Hogwarts kann nur zur Kommunikation genutzt werden. Einzig der Kamin in meinem Büro dient auch zu Reisezwecken." Frustriert stöhnte Hermine auf. Wieder sah sie sich um und ihr Blick blieb an den Fenstern hängen.

„Kann uns denn niemand mit einem Besen aus dem Fenster herunterfliegen?" Dumbledore hörte, wie verzweifelt ihre Stimme jetzt klang, doch er musste sie wieder enttäuschen.  
„So Leid es mir auch tut, aber die Fenster sind mit einem Zauber versehen, so dass sie zwar geöffnet werden können, aber weder jemand hinein noch hinaus gelangen kann. Diese Maßnahme wurde notwendig, als vor etwa zwanzig Jahren einmal ein Schulsprecher aus dem Fenster zu Tode gestürzt ist.

Um diesen Bannspruch zu lösen müssen mindestens drei Lehrer ihn gleichzeitig von Ihren Räumlichkeiten aus sprechen, was ja wiederum auch nicht geht. Ich fürchte, wir haben wirklich keine andere Möglichkeit. Die junge Dame auf ihrem Portrait, die sich derzeit ebenfalls nicht rühren kann, wird sie sicher darauf aufmerksam machen, sobald der Fluch verschwunden ist. Gute Nacht!"

_**oooOOOooo**_

Hermine stand stocksteif da und Draco konnte sehen, wie ihr langsam Tränen aus den Augen rannen. Auch er fühlte sich sehr schlecht, aber heulen war absolut gegen Malfoy- Regel Nr. 1: Zeige niemals deine Gefühle!

Hinter sich vernahmen die beiden ein leises Plopp und drehten sich gleichzeitig in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch erklungen war. Mitten im Raum stand plötzlich ein reich gedeckter Tisch mit zwei Stühlen. Hermine schlurfte darauf zu und ließ sich auf einen der Stühle fallen. Nach kurzem Zögern tat Draco es ihr gleich. Die Wut, die die beiden noch vor wenigen Stunden aufeinander hatten, war zumindest im Moment verflogen. Ohne sich großartig umzublicken, begannen sie stumm ihr Mahl.

Nachdem sie geendet hatten, stand Hermine auf und setzte sich auf einen Sessel am Kamin, von dem aus sie starr in die Flammen blickte. Draco überlegte, ob er in die Dusche gehen sollte, doch wirklich Lust auf irgendetwas hatte er nicht, so nahm er auf dem anderen Sessel Platz und starrte ebenfalls in die Flammen. Sie hörten beide das erneute Plopp gar nicht, so dass sich der Hauself erst räuspern musste, um die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden zu erlangen.

Gleichzeitig sahen sie auf den Elfen und ebenfalls zur selben Zeit riefen sie wie aus einem Mund verwundert „Dobby?"  
„N'abend Miss und Sir. Dobby ist Ihnen persönlich zugeteilt worden, falls Sie also einen Wunsch haben sollten, wird Dobby versuchen Ihnen diesen zu erfüllen. Sie müssen nur rufen. Diesen Brief hier soll ich Ihnen von Professor McGonagall geben" sprach der Hauself, drückte besagten Brief Hermine in die Hand und war samt dem Tisch vom Abendessen wieder verschwunden.

Hermine blickte unschlüssig von der Stelle, an der der Hauself eben noch gestanden hatte, zu dem Brief und dann zu Draco. Dieser rollte genervt die Augen.  
„Nun mach das Ding schon auf Granger, oder worauf wartest du?"  
Hermine funkelte ihn böse an, entrollte dann aber das Pergament und begann zu lesen:

_Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy, _

ich weiß, dass Sie in Ihrer misslichen Lage nicht begeistert sein werden, doch da dies Ihr letztes Jahr in Hogwarts ist, verstehen Sie sicherlich, dass auch Sie weiterhin lernen müssen, um mit dem Stoff nicht in Verzug zu geraten. Dobby wird Ihnen jeden Morgen den Plan Ihrer Stunden und den durchgenommenen Stoff vorbeibringen, so dass Sie sich ebenfalls damit beschäftigen können. Sollten Sie weiterführende Bücher benötigen oder Fragen haben, so wenden Sie sich an Dobby, er wird Ihnen weiterhelfen.

Ich bitte Sie, sich gegenseitig zu unterstützen. Sie haben eine Vorbildfunktion den anderen Schülern gegenüber, und so verlasse ich mich auf Ihre Vernunft.  
Natürlich werden Sie auch Hausaufgaben erledigen, diese wird Dobby bei Ihnen abholen und an den entsprechenden Lehrer weitergeben.

Da Sie beide außerdem die beiden besten Schüler aus Ihrem Jahrgang sind, werden Sie gelegentlich weiterführende Projekte in manchen Fächern zu erledigen bekommen, deren Inhalt Sie sich komplett selbstständig erarbeiten müssen.  
Natürlich stehen wir Ihnen alle für Fragen offen.

Dobby wird auch gerne Briefe an Ihre Freunde weiterleiten und Ihnen beiden die Antworten überbringen. Die Mahlzeiten werden zu denselben Uhrzeiten wie auch in der großen Halle in Ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum erscheinen. Alles andere besprechen Sie bitte direkt mit Dobby.

Hochachtungsvoll Minerva McGonagall  
(Stellvertretende Schulleiterin)

Hermine war beim Lesen ganz blass geworden, und als sie das Pergament endlich hatte sinken lassen, riss Draco es ihr regelrecht aus der Hand und begann es selbst zu lesen. Als auch er fertig damit war, war er beinahe genauso blass wie Hermine.

_

* * *

_

So...das war's auch schon wieder für diese Woche! Hinterlasst mir doch (wieder) ein Review mit Eurer Meinung! Biiiiiitteeeeeeee! ;)


	5. Das erste Projekt

Hallo ihr Lieben!

_Es ist wieder Freitag und endlich geht es weiter! ;)_

_Erst einmal Danke an meine ganzen lieben Reviewer...ich bin einfach nur platt! Und auch den Schwarzlesern gilt mein Dank...ich hatte auf meine Story bisher fast 1300 Klicks...echt super!_

_Des Weiteren grüße ich hier an dieser Stelle wieder meine Beta Claudia...du bist die Beste!_

_Ihr verdankt ihr es auch, dass ihr das Kapitel heute schon lesen könnt, denn ich hatte in allerletzter Sekunde noch eine wichtige Änderung vorgenommen, die sie sofort gebetat hat!_

_Nun aber viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

_Eure Zauberfee_

**

* * *

Kapitel 5 – Das erste Projekt**

Das ganze Erlebnis war für Hermine so frustrierend, dass sie nach dem Erhalt des Briefes von Professor McGonagall umgehend in ihrem Bett verschwunden war. Sie konnte lange nicht einschlafen und kam deshalb nur sehr schwer und mit unheimlich schlechter Laune an diesem Morgen aus dem Bett gekrabbelt. Dass Draco schon mit einem hämischen Grinsen am Frühstückstisch saß, half ihrer Laune nicht gerade im positiven Sinne. Mit einem lauten Schnauben, was wohl so viel wie "Guten Morgen" heißen sollte, nahm sie auf ihrem Stuhl Platz und goss sich erst einmal eine große Tasse Kaffee ein. Draco ging ihr schon jetzt tierisch auf den Wecker und dass er sie so anstarrte, verbesserte es auch nicht gerade.

„Was?" fauchte sie ihm irgendwann zu, als ihre strapazierten Nerven am Ende der Geduld angelangt waren.  
„Nichts, ich hab mich nur gefragt, ob du gut geschlafen hast?" flötete er so unschuldig, dass Hermine sofort ein schlechtes Gefühl überkam. ‚Was heckt der denn nun schon wieder aus?'

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, warum ausgerechnet dich das interessieren sollte..."  
„Oh...das tut es nicht...es hat mich nur interessiert, ob dein heutiges Aussehen auf deine verbrachte Nachtruhe irgendwelche Rückschlüsse zulässt!?" Dieses Mal klang seine Stimme eindeutig spöttisch. Hermine funkelte ihn nur wütend an, blieb ihm aber jede weitere Antwort schuldig.

Gerade als Draco zu weiteren fiesen Sprüchen ansetzte, erschien Dobby auf der Bildfläche und rettete somit Draco vor Hermines Wut, die zweifelsfrei nach dem nächsten Spruch über ihn hereingebrochen wäre.

„Morgen Miss, Sir" begrüßte der Hauself sie freundlich. Dann ging er auf Hermine zu, wühlte aus seinem Kittel ein paar Briefe hervor und reichte sie ihr. „Harry Potter und einige andere Freunde schickten mir dies für Sie mit, Miss" erklärte er ihr.  
Draco hatte eine Augenbraue gehoben und wartete auf seine Briefe, doch der Hauself schien keine für ihn dabei zu haben. ‚Warum sollte mir auch jemand einen Brief schreiben? Es ist ja nicht so, als ob ich Freunde hätte...' überlegte er mit gegen sich selbst gerichtetem Sarkasmus.

Klar...da war natürlich Blaise Zabini. Der einzige in ganz Hogwarts und auch sonst, von dem er behaupten würde, sie verband so etwas wie Freundschaft. Aber ihm war klar, dass er von ihm wohl keine Post zu erwarten hatte. Schließlich waren sie Slytherins!

_**oooOOOooo**_

„Danke Dobby" lächelte Hermine nun und riss ihn somit wieder ins Hier und Jetzt.  
Der Hauself lächelte ebenfalls, dann schnippte er mit dem Finger, der Tisch war abgeräumt und Essensreste und Geschirr verschwunden. Er schnippte ein weiteres Mal und auf dem Tisch lagen nun diverse Zettel und Bücher.

„Das ist Ihr Unterrichtsmaterial für den heutigen Tag. Falls Sie weitere Bücher benötigen sollten oder irgendetwas anderes, dann läuten sie einfach. Das Rufen funktioniert nur solange ich mich in der Nähe Ihres Raumes aufhalte, das Glöckchen werde ich auch im entlegensten Winkel des Schlosses noch hören können" erklärte er und schnippte wieder, worauf ein kleines Glöckchen auf dem Tisch erschien. Anschließend verbeugte er sich und war noch im gleichen Augenblick verschwunden.

Während Draco noch etwas sprachlos vom Tisch zu der Stelle starrte, an der Dobby eben verschwunden war, hatte Hermine sich schon wieder gefasst und besah sich die Unterlagen und Bücher auf dem Tisch genauer. Es war ein Bündel Pergamente für Draco, eines für sie und eines, das an sie beide adressiert war. Neugierig öffnete sie zuerst das Bündel, das ihre beiden Namen trug. Ihr entsetztes Keuchen riss auch Draco aus seiner Lethargie. Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen sah er sie an und wartete auf einer Erklärung ihrerseits.  
Mit ungläubigem Murmeln überreichte sie ihm den Brief und was er da las, gefiel ihm gar nicht:

_Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy, _

wie ich Ihnen bereits gestern mitgeteilt habe, werden Sie, als die beiden besten Schüler dieser Schule, diverse Sonderprojekte aufgetragen bekommen. Das Erste erhalten Sie anbei.  
Ich erwarte, dass Sie diese Aufgabe zu aller Zufriedenheit erledigen und sich bei Problemen gegenseitig helfen. Für die Erledigung dieses Projektes bleibt Ihnen Zeit bis Halloween.  
Hochachtungsvoll Minerva McGonagall  
(Stellvertretende Schulleiterin)

Er legte den ersten Zettel beiseite und widmete sich dem nächsten Pergament. Die darauf beschrieben Aufgabe ließ auch ihn entsetzt aufkeuchen:

_**Projekt 1** _

Tag der Beendung:

Halloween

Aufgabenstellung:

Finden Sie Ihre Animagusgestalt und lernen Sie, sich in diese zu verwandeln und den Zauber auch wieder umzukehren.

_  
Hilfestellung: _

Benötigte Bücher wird Ihnen Dobby aus der Bücherei besorgen, auch die Verbotene Abteilung dürfen Sie hierfür in Betracht ziehen.  
Des Weiteren finden Sie auf einem beiliegenden Zettel einen Notfallspruch, der sie wieder in ihre menschliche Form verwandeln wird, wenn Sie dies nicht mehr aus eigener Kraft schaffen sollten.

„Das ist doch nicht deren Ernst" würgte er schließlich mühsam hervor.  
„Doch, wie mir scheint, ist es genau das..." erwiderte Hermine kalt.  
„Aber...das geht doch nicht...ich meine...wir sind doch erst in unserem siebten Jahr...und Animagi-Verwandlungen sind äußerst schwierig...und die Zeit bis Halloween ist dafür einfach zu kurz..."

„Malfoy...wenn man dich so reden hört, könnte man glatt meinen, du hättest Angst" lächelte sie ihm zynisch zu.  
„Ein Malfoy hat keine Angst" schnaubte er. „Wann fangen wir an?"  
„Ich würde sagen, wir erledigen erst einmal unsere anderen Aufgaben, denn Dobby wird diese sicherlich heute Nachmittag abholen wollen..."

Draco nickte nur als Antwort und beide öffneten nun das Bündel Pergamente, welches den jeweiligen Stundenplan sowie die Aufgaben und Hausaufgaben für den heutigen Tag beinhaltete. Beide fingen intuitiv mit der Aufgabe an, die auch als Stunde zu erst auf ihrem Plan stand: Zaubertränke. Da sie in ihrem Turm den Trank aber derzeit nicht brauen konnten, hatte Professor Snape von ihnen verlangt, jeden Schritt genauestens aufzuschreiben und zu erklären. Zusätzlich sollten sie auflisten, worauf speziell zu achten war, sowie mögliche Fehler und ihre Folgen. Als Hausaufgabe war noch ein Aufsatz über die Verwendung dieses Trankes und Hintergrundinformationen zur Entstehung und Weiterentwicklung zu schreiben.

Während Hermine eifrig schrieb, konnte sie aus dem Augenwinkel erkennen, dass Draco tatsächlich etwas ratlos vor seinem Pergament saß. ‚Tja...Zutaten einfach auf gut Glück zusammenzupanschen und zu wissen, warum man was wann tut, sind eben doch zwei Paar Stiefel' mutmaßte Hermine hämisch, ahnte aber nicht, dass sie damit komplett falsch lag. Draco wusste sehr wohl, was er wann und warum zu tun hatte, allerdings fiel es ihm nie besonders leicht, solche Dinge auch schriftlich zu Papier zu bringen. Praktische Aufgaben lagen ihm einfach mehr.

Normalerweise hatte er Blaise und Pansy, die ihm bei dem schriftlichen Teil halfen, doch nun war er komplett auf sich alleine gestellt. Er konnte ja schlecht Hermine um Hilfe bitten. Das war gänzlich gegen seine Überzeugung. Außerdem wurmte es ihn tierisch, als er feststellte, dass sie inzwischen bei dem Hausaufgaben-Teil angelangt war und er noch keine zwei Zeilen geschrieben hatte.

„Hast du ein Problem, Malfoy?" wollte sie irgendwann genervt wissen.  
„Nein...wie kommst du auf so einen Schwachsinn?" giftete er zurück.  
„Nun, wenn das so ist, frage ich mich, warum du mit deinem Aufsatz nicht mindestens ebenso weit bist wie ich...wo Zaubertränke doch dein Lieblingsfach ist...oder liegt das etwa nur daran, dass Snape dich immer bevorzugt?" Draco schnaubte ärgerlich.

„Er bevorzugt mich gar nicht! Ich bin nur nicht besonders gut darin ...aufzuschreiben, was ich tun muss..." erwiderte er kleinlaut und hätte sich anschließend am liebsten geohrfeigt. ‚Ausgerechnet dem Schlammblut musst du so ein Geständnis machen...damit zieht sie dich sicherlich total auf.' Doch zu seiner Überraschung tat Hermine genau dies nicht.

„Wenn du genau weißt, was du machen und beachten musst, dann ist das doch schon dein halber Aufsatz...schreib einfach genauso alles auf, Schritt für Schritt...überarbeiten kannst du es doch hinterher noch einmal" antwortete sie ihm freundlich. ‚Mann Herm, warum bist du zu diesem Idioten eigentlich so nett? Sicherlich macht er sich gleich wieder lustig über dich, weil du ihm geholfen hast' schalt sie sich selbst.  
Doch Draco überraschte sie in diesem Moment ebenso, wie sie ihn gerade überrascht hatte. Sie hörte wie er ein „Danke" murmelte und endlich zu schreiben begann.

Hermine hatte ihren Aufsatz inzwischen zwar beendet, wollte aber einige Dinge, die sie aus dem Kopf aufgeschrieben hatte, zur Sicherheit noch einmal in einem der Bücher nachschlagen und die Richtigkeit überprüfen, als Draco endlich seine Feder weglegte. Er schien endlich den ersten Teil vom Zaubertrankunterricht beendet zu haben.

Mit einem scheuen „Darf ich?" langte Hermine nach dem Pergament und war erstaunt, dass Draco nickte. Aufmerksam begann sie zu lesen und machte mit ihrer Feder hier und da ein paar Notizen, doch im Großen und Ganzen war sein Aufsatz wirklich gut geworden. Sie musste sogar zu geben, dass er wesentlich besser war, als das, was Harry und Ron normalerweise trotz ihrer Hilfe bei Snape abgaben.

„Ein wenig würde ich noch an der Form und der Ausdrucksweise arbeiten, dann ist er wirklich gut" lobte sie ihn, und hätte sich am liebsten gleich wieder auf die Zunge gebissen. Doch Draco strahlte sie nur an und machte sich sofort daran, den Aufsatz in Reinform noch einmal abzuschreiben. ‚Er kann ja direkt richtig umgänglich sein, wenn er will' stellte sie mit Erstaunen fest. Die anderen Aufgaben stellten weder an sie noch an Draco hohe Ansprüche und so waren beide bis zum Mittagessen komplett mit dem Unterrichtsstoff und den Hausaufgaben durch. Hermine war hierüber ehrlich erstaunt. ‚Wie gut und produktiv man doch arbeiten kann, wenn einen niemand stört' schmunzelte sie in Gedanken.

Als Dobby schließlich wieder auf der Bildfläche erschien und mit großen Augen von beiden die bereits fertigen Aufgaben entgegennahm, war Hermine richtig stolz. Kurze Zeit später saßen sie beide schweigend beim Mittagessen und hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach.  
Hermine hatte gerade den letzten Löffel ihres Nachtisches verdrückt, als Draco die Stille durchbrach:

„Was denkst du...wollen wir so in einer Stunde mit unserem Projekt beginnen?" Hermine war über diese Frage zuerst ein wenig erstaunt, nickte dann aber zustimmend. „Ja, ich denke, das ist eine gute Idee."

Als Dobby kurze Zeit später kam, um zu fragen ob sie noch etwas bräuchten, während er das Geschirr und die Essensreste verschwinden ließ , bat ihn Hermine darum, aus der Bücherei und von Professor McGonagall alle wichtigen Bücher für die Animagus-Verwandlung zu besorgen. Dobby nickte und erschien zwanzig Minuten später mit den gewünschten Büchern, über die sich der Slytherin und die Gryffindor sofort hermachten.

„Was denkst du, wie wir am besten vorgehen?" wollte er von ihr wissen, während er nach einem neuen Pergament langte.  
„Wir sollten uns zuerst einmal Stichpunkte aufschreiben, in welcher Reihenfolge was zu tun ist, und welche Tipps oder gegebenenfalls auch welche weiterführende Lektüre es dazu gibt.

Wenn wir das haben, können wir uns einen Plan zurechtmachen, wie wir das Ganze am Besten üben und dann weiter vorgehen."  
Draco nickte und beide begannen zu lesen und sich Notizen zu machen.

_

* * *

_

So...das war's leider schon wieder...aber nächste Woche geht es ja wieder weiter! ;)

_Vergesst mir nicht das kleine Knöpfchen da unten...nicht dass Euer Review für mich in den weiten des Internets verloren geht! ;) :D_


	6. Jede Menge Arbeit

_Hallo Ihr lieben!_

_Erstmal ein großes Sorry, dass ich zwei Tage zu spät bin! Ihr solltet das neue Kapitel eigentlich schon am Freitagabend bekommen...da ging auf der Seite hier aber leider gar nichts...und gestern hatte ich einfach keine Zeit:(_

_Ich hoffe, ihr könnt mir verzeihen!?_

_Nun aber zur Story selbst! ;)_

_Dieses mal ist es noch ruhig bei den beiden, was das Zwischenmenschliche angeht!_

_Für alle, die so was nicht mögen, denen sei hier an dieser Stelle versprochen, dass sich das sehr schnell wieder ändert! Ich finde es persönlich auch etwas unlogisch wenn bei den beiden sofort Friede Freude Eierkuchen herrscht! ;)_

_Meinen großen Dank erneut an meine Beta Claudia, die mir immer wieder weiterhilft und sich um meine manchmal grottenschlechte Rechtschreibung kümmert! ;)_

_Und natürlich an alle fleißigen Reviewer ebenfalls einen Dank...ihr motiviert mich immer wieder aufs Neue!_

_Einen kleinen Satz möchte ich heute noch den zahlreichen Schwarzlesern widmen:_

_Ich finde es toll, dass ihr meine Story mit scheinbar großer Begeisterung lest...und ich fresse Euch garantiert nicht, wenn sich erst jetzt jemand „outet" dass er schon die ganze Zeit dabei ist! ;)_

_So, als Letztes noch einen kurzen Gruß an alle, die mich still leise und heimlich auf ihre Alert oder Favo-Listen gesetzt haben! ;)_

_Nun aber genug gelabert! Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!_

_Eure Zauberfee_

**

* * *

Kapitel 6 – Jede Menge Arbeit**

„Und, was hast du alles in deinen Büchern finden können?" wollte Hermine Stunden später wissen. Sie streckte ihre müden Glieder und versuchte die Verspannungen im Nacken durch Dehnen zu lösen, während sie gespannt auf Dracos Antwort wartete.  
„Ziemlich viel und doch wieder nichts Genaues" stöhnte er genervt.  
„Geht mir auch so! Darf ich mal sehen?"

„Klar" antwortete der Slytherin und schob ihr seine Unterlagen hin. Hermine nahm sie entgegen und reichte dann im Gegenzug ihre Unterlagen an ihn weiter. Aufmerksam begann sie seine zwei Rollen Pergament, die ziemlich eng mit Notizen beschrieben waren, zu lesen.  
Im Großen und Ganzen hatte er ähnliche Dinge aufgeschrieben wie sie. Hier oder da war die eine Ergänzung, dafür waren an manchen anderen Stellen seine Ausführungen nicht so genau wie ihre. Sie wollte das Pergament schon seufzend zur Seite legen, als sie über eine Stelle stolperte, die ihr gänzlich neu war. Wieder und wieder überflog sie diesen einen Satz und merkte dabei nicht, wie Draco sie verwundert beobachtete. ‚Was hat sie denn jetzt gefunden? Im Prinzip haben wir doch dieselben Dinge aufgeschrieben.'

„In welchem Buch hast du zuletzt gesucht?" fragte sie ihn mit einem Leuchten in den Augen, das ihm ziemlich unbehaglich war.  
„Das hier" erwiderte er unsicher und deutete auf ein sehr altes, aber doch unscheinbares Buch mit braunem Ledereinband. Hermine begann hektisch darin zu blättern und hielt dann abrupt an einer Stelle an, die sie genauestens zu studieren begann.

„Würdest du mir freundlicherweise verraten, was du da entdeckt hast? Mir ist bei unseren Aufzeichnungen kaum ein Unterschied aufgefallen?" Seine Frage stellte er in einem Tonfall, dem man entnehmen konnte, dass er langsam die Geduld verlor, von der bei ihm von Natur aus relativ wenig vorhanden war. Hermine nickte zwar, schrieb aber erst noch fieberhaft etwas auf einen neuen Zettel.  
Diesen schob sie ihm triumphierend zu, so dass er sich selbst ein Bild von ihrer Entdeckung machen konnte.

_Charakter-Trank _

Ein Trank der alten Schamanen, der relativ einfach herzustellen ist, heute aber kaum noch Beachtung findet. In den letzten Jahrzehnten ist er fast vollkommen in Vergessenheit geraten. Er versetzt die Person, die ihn getrunken hat, in einen tranceähnlichen Zustand, in dem sie mit der „Geisterwelt" Kontakt aufnehmen kann. In diesem Zustand fügen sich die herausstechenden Charaktereigenschaften der Person zu einer Tiergestalt zusammen. Dieses Tier ist gleichzusetzen mit der Tierform, in die sich ein Animagus verwandeln kann. Somit eignet sich der Trank dazu, einem Animagus-Anwärter einen Blick auf seine Tiergestalt werfen zu lassen, um sich dann darin zu üben, die Gestalt dieses Tieres anzunehmen.

Draco hatte erstaunt eine Augenbraue hochgezogen und den Text mehrere Male gelesen. Nun blickte er sie mit demselben Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht an.

„Granger, wo hast du das denn gefunden?" fragte er sie ehrlich überrascht.  
„Also, eigentlich hast du es ja gefunden, hast ihm wohl aber nach der ganzen Fülle von Text, die wir beide heute schon hinter uns hatten, nicht mehr allzu viel Bedeutung beigemessen. Du hattest nur eine kurze Notiz gemacht, die besagte, dass die alten Schamanen wohl eine Art Zaubertrank für die Findung der Tiergestalt benutzt haben. Ich hätte den Satz selbst fast überlesen..."

„Und wo bekommen wir so einen Trank her? Oder zumindest die Zutaten dafür?"  
„Da werden wir wohl Dobby mal zu Snape schicken müssen..." Draco nickte zustimmend.  
Hermine begann, die Notizen zu dem Charakter-Trank nochmals ordentlich abzuschreiben und rief anschließend nach Dobby, der auch sofort erschien.

„Dobby...könntest du hiermit zu Professor Snape gehen und ihn fragen, ob er von diesem Trank schon einmal gehört hat oder zumindest ein paar Bücher für uns hat, wo er Hinweise dazu vermutet?"

„Natürlich Miss, sofort Miss!" strahlte Dobby über die Tatsache, dass er nun endlich ein paar zusätzliche Dinge aufgetragen bekam, da er von allen weiteren Aufgaben befreit worden war, um ganz und gar für die beiden Schulsprecher da zu sein und sich nun die meiste Zeit ziemlich langweilte. Nur einen Wimpernschlag später war er auch schon verschwunden.  
„Was denkst du, was deine Tiergestalt ist?" wand sich Hermine neugierig zu Draco.

„Irgendetwas ziemlich Edles, schätze ich" antwortete er ihr fast schon höhnisch und veranlasste Hermine dazu, genervt die Augen zu verdrehen.

„Die Angabe war ja sehr genau. Ich dachte eigentlich eher daran, dass du mir sagst, was du gerne können würdest..." versuchte sie es erneut. ‚Den ganzen Tag über war er so umgänglich und nun muss er wieder zu einem unerträglichen Blödmann mutieren' grummelte sie in Gedanken.

„Ich möchte auf jeden Fall fliegen können...also irgendein Vogel oder so was..." Bei dieser Antwort hatte er ein richtig verträumtes Gesicht bekommen. „Und was ist mit dir?"  
„Ich will auf jeden Fall nicht fliegen" antwortete sie angewidert und war bei der Vorstellung leicht blass geworden.  
„Angst, Granger?"

„Ja...ich hab Höhenangst" gestand sie kleinlaut. Draco schnaufte amüsiert. „Was möchtest du stattdessen können?"  
„Hmm...ich wäre gerne nicht so groß, aber auch nicht klein wie eine Ratte...und es sollte schon ein unauffälliges und wendiges Tier sein, dass aber auch genug Kraft hat, um bestimmte Dinge zu tun oder sich zu wehren."  
„Wieso keine Ratte?" unterbrach Draco ihren Gedankengang und beobachtete fasziniert, wie sich ein ziemlich finsterer Ausdruck auf ihr Gesicht stahl.

„Ich kenne einen Animagus, der diese Form hat und der ist ein Verräter und Mörder!"  
„Ach...und wer soll das sein? ...mal überlegen...hatte Sirius Black vielleicht diese Gestalt?"  
„NEIN" schrie sie schon fast, war aufgesprungen und funkelte ihn jetzt böse an.

„Holla... mal langsam...ich wollte dich nicht beleidigen...aber Black ist doch ein Verräter und Mörder, oder hab ich was verpasst?" Sein Satz schien sie ein wenig zu beruhigen, denn sie setzte sich wieder und atmete tief durch, ehe sie ihm antwortete.  
„Sirius war unschuldig! Er war der liebste und wunderbarste Mensch, den man sich denken kann und das trotz seiner vielen Jahre in Azkaban."

„WAS? Du willst mir sagen, dieser Kerl war unschuldig? Und wer soll sonst seine Verbrechen begangen haben?" Draco wusste nicht, ob er gerade lieber hoch amüsiert oder ernsthaft besorgt sein sollte.  
„Einer seiner vermeintlich besten Freunde war der Verräter...er hat Harrys Eltern an Voldemort verraten, Sirius ein Falle gestellt, die vielen Muggel umgebracht, sich dann in seine Animagusform verwandelt und war dann zwölf Jahre untergetaucht..."  
Draco sah sie mitleidig an. Er konnte zwar Harry nicht leiden, aber irgendwie tat ihm in diesem Moment Hermine leid.

„Und wie hieß dieser Kerl?"  
„Er heißt Peter Pettigrew." Nun war Draco ehrlich überrascht. Dieser dickliche kleine Kriecher, der des Öfteren bei seinem Vater ein und ausging hatte Harrys Eltern auf dem Gewissen? So langsam verstand er, warum der Dunkle Lord an ihm interessiert war, obwohl ihm das eigentlich egal war. Er hatte schließlich nicht vor, in die Fußstapfen seines Vaters zu treten, auch wenn dieser fest damit rechnete.

Aber er hasste es, vor jemandem im Dreck zu kriechen, und er verachtete seinen Vater dafür, dass er dies tat. Natürlich würde er dies keinem auf die Nase binden, aber er hatte sich fest vorgenommen, nach Abschluss dieses Schuljahres nicht nach Hause zurückzukehren.  
Beide hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach und erschraken dementsprechend, als plötzlich der Kamin zischte und das Gesicht von Snape darin erschien.

„Professor! Konnten Sie mit unseren Notizen etwas anfangen?" fing sich Hermine als erste wieder.  
„Wie man es nimmt, Miss Granger. Ich hatte bis heute selbst noch nichts von diesem Trank gehört, was ich ziemlich überraschend fand. Allerdings fand ich die Idee dieses Trankes sehr faszinierend und habe mich daher auf die Suche danach gemacht. Wie Sie sicherlich ahnen, habe ich ihn gefunden. Er dauert allerdings etwa vier Tage, bis er fertig ist und mir fehlen auch noch einige Zutaten hierfür. Dobby wird Ihnen den Trank bringen, sobald er fertig ist."

Mit diesen Worten war er auch schon wieder verschwunden und ließ zwei ziemlich verwirrte Schüler zurück.  
„Der klang ja richtig freundlich" machte Hermine ihrer Verwunderung Luft.

„Ja, das schien mir auch so...wahrscheinlich weil er jetzt einen neuen Trank gefunden hat, den außer ihm wohl kaum ein Mensch kennt!"  
Hermine sah den Slytherin ebenso erstaunt an, wie gerade noch den Kamin und dann brach sie in schallendes Gelächter aus. Draco verstand nicht, was so amüsant war und spürte daher, wie er zornig wurde. „Was ist so lustig Granger?" zischte er durch zusammen gepresste Zähne heraus.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht...dass du...deinem Lieblingslehrer gegenüber...so sarkastisch sein könntest" würgte sie unter Lachtränen hervor. Draco runzelte die Stirn, konnte sich aber nicht verkneifen, nun ebenfalls ein wenig zu grinsen. Als sich die Gryffindor wieder beruhigt hatte, kam Dobby mit dem Abendessen. Zum ersten Mal herrschte eine richtig ausgelassene Stimmung zwischen den beiden, welcher eine fröhliche und wenig feindselige Unterhaltung folgte.

Als die beiden gesättigt waren, konnte Hermine den Slytherin sogar zu einer Runde Snape explodiert überreden. Sie genossen den Frieden dieses Abends, auch wenn, oder gerade weil beide vermuteten, dass dies wohl nicht lange anhalten würde. Kurz vor Mitternacht entschlossen sich beide, ins Bett zu gehen und stritten sich heute auch nicht über die Reihenfolge und den Anstand im Bad.

Während Hermine alsbald in den Schlaf hinüber geglitten war, lag Draco noch eine ganze Zeit lang wach und grübelte über den vergangenen Tag nach. Warum er sich so gut mit Hermine verstanden hatte, war ihm bis jetzt nicht klar, allerdings gefiel ihm diese Situation, auch wenn er dies natürlich nie laut ausgesprochen hätte. Es fiel ihm ja schon schwer genug, sich das selbst einzugestehen. Doch irgendwann übermannte auch ihn die Müdigkeit und so fiel auch er in einen tiefen Schlaf mit seltsamen Träumen über ein nacktes Schlammblut, das ihn freundlich anlächelte.

_

* * *

_

So...das war's auch schon wieder für dieses Mal!

_Bitte vergesst nicht, den Review-Button zu streicheln! ;)_


	7. noch mehr Arbeit

_Hallo ihr Lieben!_

_Ich hab mich mal wieder tierisch über Eure ganzen lieben Reviews gefreut+immernochumdentischhüpf+_

_Da ich aber von etlichen auf den netten Snape im letzten Kapitel angesprochen wurde hier noch mal kurz die Erklärung: Er war nur so nett, wegen dem neuen Trank...ansonsten ist und bleibt er in dieser Geschichte wohl das alte Ekel, das wir alle kennen (und lieben! ;) )+g+_

_Und für alle, denen es die letzten Kapitel über zu friedlich war, denen sei gesagt, heute wird das wieder anders! ;)_

_Einen ganz lieben Dank auch wieder an meine Beta Claudia! Fühl Dich von mir umarmt!_

_Nun aber viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!_

_Eure Zauberfee_

**

* * *

Kapitel 7 – noch mehr Arbeit**

Draco saß schon am Frühstückstisch, als Hermine noch reichlich verschlafen endlich dazukam.

„Guten Morgen" meinte er fröhlich, bekam als Antwort allerdings nur ein unverständliches Gemurmel.

„Oh, ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass du ein Morgenmuffel bist" grinste er nun breit.

Hermine schnaubte nur und weigerte sich, ihm darauf eine andere Antwort zu geben. ‚Der hat leicht reden...hat ja auch nicht die ganze Nacht blöde Träume gehabt!' ‚So blöd waren die doch gar nicht...anregend oder sogar erregend...das trifft es eher!' ‚Kannst du nicht einmal die Klappe halten?' ‚Erst, wenn du zugibst, dass ich recht habe!' ‚Das werde ich nicht...Träume, in denen Malfoy vorkommt, können nicht anregend und schon gar nicht erregend sein!' ‚Belüg dich ruhig weiterhin!' ‚Ruhe jetzt oder ich erlege mir selbst einen Vergessenszauber auf!'

Hätte Hermine auch nur ansatzweise geahnt, dass Draco ähnliche Träume gehabt hatte wie sie selbst, wäre sie vielleicht nicht so übellaunig gewesen, doch da sie sich wenig Hoffnungen diesbezüglich machte, sank ihre Laune mit jedem Streitgespräch in ihrem Inneren.

Draco merkte, dass er heute mit Humor wohl nicht viel erreichen würde, und da er seine Träume der vergangenen Nacht als äußerst prickelnd empfunden hatte, auch wenn er das natürlich niemals öffentlich zugeben würde, war er heute richtig gut gelaunt. Seine innere Malfoy-Vernunft-Stimme bestritt zwar vehement, dass ihm die Träume so gut gefallen hatten, weil sie sich um Hermine gedreht hatten, redete sich jedoch damit heraus, dass ihm jeder Traum über nackte erotische Frauen gefallen hätte und es ihm egal war, wie das Gesicht aussah, da er dafür sowieso keinen Blick übrig hätte.

„Hast du schon gesehen? McGonagall hat eine neue Arbeitsanweisung für heute auf unseren Frühstückstisch legen lassen...ich wollte sie allerdings nicht ohne deine Anwesenheit öffnen."

„Hmm...mach auf und lies vor" krächzte sie heiser und Draco fand, dass ihre Stimme heute so schrecklich klang wie Hermine aussah. ‚Wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass sie hier nicht raus kann, würde ich vermuten, sie war gestern auf einem Besäufnis.'  
„Aber natürlich...das mach ich doch gerne, wenn ich so nett darum gebeten werde" gab er sarkastisch zurück, was Hermine allerdings nur mit einem weiteren Schnauben kommentierte.

Um nicht wieder mit ihr das Streiten anzufangen, begann er zu lesen:

_Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy, _

anbei finden Sie wieder ihre Aufgaben für den heutigen Tag, welche Sie nach Erledigung wieder an Dobby übergeben können.  
Des Weiteren bat mich Professor Snape darum, Ihnen die Unterlagen für ein Projekt aus dem Fach Zaubertränke mitzugeben. Genauere Angaben finden Sie in eben diesen. Außerdem hat mir Professor Snape von Ihrer geradezu erstaunlichen Entdeckung des Charakter-Trankes erzählt, der sogar mir neu war. Wie Sie sich sicherlich vorstellen können, würde er vielen angehenden Animagi das Finden ihrer Tiergestalt sehr erleichtern, deshalb erweitere ich Ihr Animagus-Projekt und möchte, dass sie einen genauen Bericht übe Ihr Vorgehen, Ihre Fortschritte, Probleme und natürlich den Trank anfertigen. Dieser sollte mit Abschluss Ihres Projektes an Halloween ebenfalls abgegeben werden.

Bei Fragen wenden Sie sich wie immer an Dobby.

Hochachtungsvoll  
Minerva McGonagall  
(Stellvertretende Schulleiterin)

In der Anlage fand er wie angekündigt das Projekt von Professor Snape:

_**Projekt 2** _

Tag der Beendung:

Weihnachten

Aufgabenstellung:

Entwickeln Sie einen Orientierungs-Trank, der es einem ermöglicht, ohne Ortskenntnisse den Ausweg aus einem Labyrinth zu finden.

Hilfestellung:

Benötigte Bücher wird Ihnen Dobby aus der Bücherei besorgen, auch die Verbotene Abteilung dürfen Sie hierfür in Betracht ziehen. Des Weiteren finden Sie weiter unten eine Zutatenliste von Materialien, die sich auf jeden Fall in Ihrem Trank befinden sollten.

Zutatenliste:

Passionsblumenblüten  
Wolfswurz  
Iriswurzel  
Salva  
Amanita  
Affodil  
Blutwurz  
Skarabäus-Flügel  
Mondsteinpulver

„WAS? Ist der irre? Das kann doch unmöglich sein ernst sein!"  
Draco konnte nur zustimmend nicken. Wenn er schon dachte, dass der Vielsafttrank kompliziert war oder das Veritaserum, welches sein Vater ihm in den Ferien gezeigt hatte, dann wurde er nun eines Besseren belehrt, denn dies waren ja nur die Hauptzutaten.

Die restlichen mussten sie sich selbst heraussuchen. Von der Art der Zubereitung und der Reihenfolge ganz zu schweigen. Als er in Hermines Gesicht blickte, war sie sehr blass, allerdings hatte sie hektische rote Flecken auf den Wangen.

„Als ob wir mit dem Rest noch nicht genug zu tun hätten. Und wie stellt der sich das eigentlich vor? Wir müssen dazu ja irgendwo brauen und Versuchsreihen anlegen um zu sehen, ob wir mit unseren Vermutungen richtig liegen."  
Wie auf Kommando erschien Dobby und brachte drei verschiedene Kessel mit, in welchen sich bei genauerer Betrachtung jede Menge Utensilien zum Brauen von Tränken fanden. Hermine und Draco sahen dem Hauself mit offenem Mund entgegen.

„Professor Snape schickt Dobby das mit. Er meinte, Sie könnten über dem Feuer im Kamin brauen. Dobby wird noch einen speziellen Abzugszauber auf den Kamin anwenden, damit die Dämpfe nicht in Ihren Wohnbereich gelangen. Falls Sie weitere Zutaten benötigen, hat Dobby die Genehmigung von Professor Snape, sie Ihnen zu bringen." Mit diesen Worten stellte er die Sachen vor ihnen ab und war samt den Überresten vom Frühstück verschwunden.

Die beiden Jugendlichen blickten immer noch entgeistert auf die Stelle, an welcher der Hauself noch Sekunden vorher gestanden hatte.  
Draco fing sich als erstes wieder. Jahrelanges Training in Selbstbeherrschung musste sich ja irgendwann einmal auszahlen.  
„Na los, Granger...machen wir uns an unsere Hausaufgaben."

Hermine nickte nur und ging nochmals kurz in ihr Zimmer, um ihre Schulsachen zu holen. Draco tat es ihr gleich. Beide saßen stumm an ihrem Tisch. Nur das Kratzen der Federn auf dem Pergament war zu hören. Sie sollten heute einen Aufsatz für Hagrid über Dryaden schreiben, was Hermine nicht weiter schwer fand. Auch wenn sie Hagrids Hang zu seinen "ach so harmlosen" Tierchen nie nachvollziehen konnte, so empfand sie doch eine gewisse Faszination für die vielen verschiedenen magischen Geschöpfe.

Draco wollte ebenfalls mit der Hausaufgabe von Hagrid beginnen, entschied sich dann aber um, da er weder dieses Fach, noch den Lehrer und schon gar nicht die Tierwesen interessant fand. So entschloss er sich dafür, mit dem Aufsatz für Professor Binns zu beginnen.

Geschichte der Zauberei war zwar ebenso wenig sein Lieblingsfach wie Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, aber immer noch erträglicher, als der seiner Meinung nach riesige Hohlkopf von Hagrid. Außerdem wollte Professor Binns nun schon mindestens zum fünften Mal eine Zusammenfassung über den Koboldkrieg, so dass selbst er dieses Thema langsam im Schlaf beherrschte.

Und obwohl er nun zum fünften Mal denselben Aufsatz schrieb, schaffte es Hermine mit ihrem für Hagrid eine ganze Zeit vor ihm fertig zu werden. ‚Wie macht sie das nur? Wenn ich es nicht selber gesehen hätte, würde ich behaupten, sie hext ihn fertig.' Draco beobachtete Hermine eine ganze Zeitlang bei ihrer Schreibarbeit. Sie schien nun ebenfalls mit der Arbeit für Geschichte weiterzumachen, denn sie musste nicht einmal innehalten und überlegen und ehe er sich versah, nahm sie schon die zweite Rolle Pergament zur Hand. ‚Verdammt!

Jetzt ist sie schon fast so weit wie ich, und ich hab Pflege magischer Geschöpfe noch nicht fertig' fluchte Draco innerlich. Er beeilte sich weiter zuschreiben und schaffte es gerade so, zeitgleich mit Hermine fertig zu werden. Hermine fehlte nun nur noch eine Zusammenfassung des letzten Jahres für Verwandlung, dann wären ihre Hausaufgaben beendet.

Mit Feuereifer begann sie wieder drauf los zu schreiben, stockte aber mittendrin, als sie bemerkte, dass Draco sie schon wieder beobachtete. Natürlich war ihr aufgefallen, dass er dies schon vorhin getan hatte, nun wurde es ihr allerdings langsam unbehaglich. Zu ihrem Pech fielen ihr genau in diesem Moment ihre Träume der vergangenen Nacht wieder ein und um ihre Konzentration war es augenblicklich geschehen.

Draco stellte erst verwundert, dann aber amüsiert fest, dass die Gryffindor nun schon seit mehr als fünf Minuten keine Zeile mehr zustande gebracht hatte. Außerdem fiel ihm auf, dass sie unter seinen Blicken immer nervöser wurde. Dies zeigte sich zuerst an ihrer Schreibfeder, welche sie sich in gespielter Konzentration immer wieder gegen die Nase klopfte, dann an ihrer anderen Hand, mit der sie nun zusätzlich eine Strähne ihres Haares um den Finger wickelte und schlussendlich begann sie mit dem Fuß so heftig zu wippen, dass sie sowieso keinen einzigen ordentlichen Buchstaben mehr zu Papier gebracht hätte. ‚Das ist ja sehr interessant' schmunzelte Draco in Gedanken.

„Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung, Granger?" fragte er mit einem süffisanten Grinsen und gab Hermines Selbstbeherrschung damit den Rest.  
„Nein, ist es nicht, Malfoy! Ich kann mich nicht konzentrieren, wenn du mich die ganze Zeit anstarrst!" Draco bemerkte, dass es sie alles an Kontrolle gekostet hatte, was sie aufzubringen vermochte, um ihn nicht anzubrüllen.

„Wer sagt, dass ich dich angestarrt hab, Schlammblut?" Draco bereute das Wort noch in dem Moment, als es seinen Mund verlassen hatte, doch eine jahrelange Angewohnheit legt man eben nicht so einfach ab.

„Oh...so ist das also...wir sind also wieder bei Schlammblut angelangt...ich hab mich ehrlich gefragt, wie lange du dein Schauspiel wohl durchhalten würdest" zischte sie ihm wutentbrannt entgegen, während sie ihre Unterlagen zusammen suchte und aufstand. Während sie in ihrem Zimmer verschwand rief sie ihm noch ein „Viel Spaß mit dem Zaubertrank-Projekt" zu, dann knallte sie die Türe ins Schloss.

_

* * *

_

Und? War das nicht richtig fies von Draco? Geigt ihm ruhig ordentlich die Meinung! ;) Da unten ist der Knopf dafür! ;)


	8. Wieder Streit

_Hallo ihr lieben!_

_Ich bin echt platt... sooo viele Reviews! Ihr seid einfach super!_

_Diesmal ist es hoffentlich ein Kapitel für alle, denen es bisher zu harmonisch war...allerdings wird es zum Ende des Kapitel schon wieder friedlicher! ;)_

_Aber am Besten lest ihr es einfach selbst! _

_Einen dicken Knuddler schicke ich wieder an Claudia meine liebe Betaline!_

_Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

_Eure Zauberfee_

**

* * *

Kapitel 8 – Wieder Streit**

Hermine hatte in dieser Nacht sehr schlecht geschlafen...mal wieder. ‚Das ist alles Malfoys Schuld! Wie konnte ich auch so blöd sein und denken, er würde sich ändern?' Immer noch ärgerlich schob sie schließlich die Beine über die Bettkante und setzte sich auf. Müde rieb sie über ihre Augen, nur um dann wütend die Faust neben sich auf das Bett zu schlagen. ‚Dieser verdammte Idiot! Aber ich kann auch anders...soll der doch sehen, wie weit er ohne meine Hilfe mit den beiden Projekten kommt!"

Mit diesem Gedanken stand sie von ihrem Bett auf, ging zu ihrem Schrank, um frische Klamotten heraus zu nehmen und sich anschließend im Bad davon zu überzeugen, dass sie alleine war. Dann verriegelte sie alle Türen zu ihrem Schlaf- und dem Badezimmer und ging in der Hoffnung unter die Dusche, hier einen klareren Kopf zu bekommen. Nach dem Waschen trocknete sie sich ihre Haare noch mit einem Zauber um anschließend in ihre Jeans und ein T-Shirt zu schlüpfen.

Wozu sollte sie schließlich hier innen ihre Schuluniform tragen? Kein Lehrer würde sie sehen. Als sie gerade im Begriff war, wieder in ihrem Zimmer zu verschwinden, fiel ihr Blick auf Dracos Waschsachen. ‚Boah...mir ist bisher gar nicht aufgefallen, wie viele verschiedene Pflegeprodukte der hat. Er schlägt ja sogar Parvati und Lavender und das zusammen!' Kopfschüttelnd wand sie sich wieder ihrer Zimmertüre zu, als ihr eine Idee kam und sich ein böses Grinsen auf ihr Gesicht schlich.

Mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes und leise gemurmelten Worten leuchteten die Fläschchen und Döschen kurz auf und waren daraufhin verschwunden. Zufrieden drehte sie sich wieder ihrer Zimmertüre zu. Ehe sie diese hinter sich wieder verschloss, murmelte sie noch einen Sicherungszauber über ihre eigenen Wasch- und Pflegesachen und mit einem weiteren Zauber löste sie die Verriegelung der anderen Türen. Dann zog sie die Tür ins Schloss und versperrte diese nun von innen, so dass Draco nicht über das Bad in ihr Zimmer konnte.

Sie räumte ihre Schlafsachen weg und warf dann einen Blick auf ihren Wecker. Es war erst halb sieben. Hoffentlich war das früh genug, so dass sie sich etwas vom Frühstück nehmen konnte, ohne Draco über den Weg zu laufen. Sie öffnete also ihre Zimmertür zum Gemeinschaftsraum einen spaltbreit und lugte vorsichtig hinaus. Als kein Slytherin weit und breit zu sehen war, schlüpfte sie hindurch und stellte mit Erleichterung fest, dass Dobby den Tisch schon gedeckt hatte.

Sie schnappte sich Geschirr und Besteck sowie etwas zu essen und zu trinken und trug es in ihr Zimmer, um es dort auf ihrem Schreibtisch abzustellen. Danach ging sie zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum und überprüfte die Briefe, die dort lagen. Sie nahm sich ihre eigenen, las den Brief durch, der an sie beide adressiert war, in dem aber nur ein paar kurze Informationen zu neuen Schulregeln und zum restlichen Schulalltag der anderen Schüler standen und legte alles was auch Draco anging, wieder zurück auf den Tisch. Dann läutete sie kurz das Glöckchen für Dobby.

„Guten Morgen, Miss."  
„Guten Morgen Dobby. Könntest du mir aus der Bibliothek wieder ein paar Bücher besorgen? Ich brauche alles, was du über Orientierungstränke finden kannst. Außerdem bräuchte ich eine genaue Zutatenliste des Charakter-Trankes von Professor Snape."  
„Kein Problem, Miss, das macht Dobby doch gerne, Miss. Braucht Miss sonst noch etwas?"

„Nein Dobby, das wäre erst einmal alles. Ach ja...wäre es möglich, dass du mir diese Sachen direkt auf mein Zimmer bringst? Ich möchte nicht, dass Malfoy sie zu Gesicht bekommt. Er kann sich selber um sein Zeug kümmern."  
Dobby nickte, wenn er auch nicht besonders glücklich dabei aussah und verschwand dann mit einem leisen Plopp. Genau in diesem Moment kam Draco aus seinem Zimmer.

Er schien eben erst aufgestanden zu sein, denn er trug noch seine Pyjama-Hose und seine Haare waren total verstrubbelt. Gerade hatte er den Mund geöffnet, um irgendetwas zu Hermine zu sagen, als diese sich auch schon auf dem Absatz umgedreht hatte, in ihrem Zimmer verschwand und die Tür hinter sich zuwarf. Sie sprach auch auf diese Tür einen Verriegelungszauber und lehnte sich dann von innen daran.

‚Warum klopft mein Herz jetzt so schnell?' ‚Weil Draco verdammt gut aussah, so unbekleidet und ungestylt!' ‚Blödsinn...der Idiot sieht doch nicht gut aus!' ‚Du kannst es ja abstreiten...aber diese leichten Bauchmuskeln und der durchtrainierte Körper...das war schon ein Anblick zum Dahinschmelzen!' ‚Sei still, verdammt noch mal...das ist nur Malfoy! Der verdient nicht einen zweiten Blick aus diesem Winkel von mir! Und damit Schluss jetzt, ich habe zu tun!'

Entschlossen stemmte sich Hermine von der Türe weg und nahm an ihrem Tisch platz, um zu frühstücken.

_**oooOOOooo**_

Draco war wach geworden, als er Hermines Stimme im Gemeinschaftsraum hörte. Er hatte am Abend zuvor lange nicht geschlafen, sondern stattdessen einen wahren Krieg mit seinem Gewissen geführt. Dieses hatte ihm die ganze Zeit zu verstehen gegeben, er hätte sich entschuldigen müssen, während sein Stolz ihm genau dies verbot.

Irgendwann um halb drei Uhr morgens war er schließlich eingeschlafen, nachdem sein Stolz aufgegeben und sein Gewissen gesiegt hatte. Nach dem Versprechen an sich selbst, gleich morgen Früh alles wieder in Ordnung zu bringen, war auch sein Gewissen endlich ruhig gewesen und er konnte ins Land der Träume verschwinden.

Allerdings hatte er da wieder wirre Fantasien von der hübschen Gryffindor, so dass er regelrecht verschlafen aus dem Bett gehechtet war, als er sie gehört hatte. Allerdings lief es ab diesem Moment leider gar nicht mehr so, wie er sich das vorstellte. Sie hatte ihn keines Blickes gewürdigt, sondern war, kaum dass sie ihn sah, sofort in ihrem Zimmer verschwunden. Frustriert stellte er daraufhin fest, dass weder ihr Teller noch ihre Briefe sich noch auf dem Frühstückstisch befanden. Sie hatte also scheinbar beschlossen, den Tag heute in ihrem Zimmer zu verbringen.

Mit einem lauten Seufzen war er daraufhin in seinem Zimmer verschwunden, um sich wenigstens erst einmal zu kultivieren, ehe er an ihre Türe klopfte. Er nahm sich frische Klamotten und ging ins Bad. Hier traf ihn allerdings der Schlag, da keines seiner vielen Pflegeprodukte mehr da war. Und an der Stelle, an der eben noch sein schlechtes Gewissen gelauert hatte, wurde nun der Zorn immer größer.

Zuerst hatte er ja noch die Hoffnung, sie hätte sich nur einen Spaß erlaubt und seine Sachen versteckt, doch egal wo er auch suchte, er konnte nichts wieder finden. Verzweifelt versuchte er also sich wenigstens kurz nur mit Wasser zu waschen und anschließend seine Harre irgendwie gebändigt zu bekommen, was ihm aber mehr schlecht als recht gelingen wollte. Nach dem vierten verzweifelten Versuch gab er es schließlich auf.

Sehr schlecht gelaunt ging er zum Frühstück und schaffte es gerade noch so, Dobby davon abzuhalten, alles wieder mitzunehmen. Erschöpft ließ er sich am Tisch nieder und schenkte sich eine Tasse Kaffe ein. An diesem verbrannte er sich zu allem Überfluss auch noch die Zunge, womit seine Laune endgültig auf ihrem Tiefpunkt ankam. Als er nun also dachte, noch schlimmer könnte es nicht kommen, fiel sein Blick auf die Briefe, die für ihn auf dem Tisch lagen. Als er dort auch noch einen von seinem Vater entdeckte wusste er, dass es jemand mit ihm heute gar nicht gut meinte. Mit einem lauten Unmutsbekenntnis öffnete er den Brief von Lucius und erbleichte.

_Mein Sohn, _

ich bin hocherfreut, Dir mitteilen zu dürfen, dass unser Lord meinem Gesuch zugestimmt hat und der Tag Deiner Aufnahmeprüfung in unserem Kreis somit feststeht. Eine Woche nachdem Du Hogwarts verlassen hast, wird Deine Einführungszeremonie stattfinden.  
Ich weiß jetzt schon, dass Du mich und den Dunklen Lord sehr stolz machen wirst.

Vater

Das war mit Sicherheit nicht das, was er lesen wollte. Er hatte es seinem Vater gegenüber zwar noch nicht erwähnt, doch er hatte sich schon lange dazu entschlossen, den Todessern nicht beizutreten. Er wollte unabhängig und frei sein. Auch wenn er die Ziele Voldemorts in den meisten Bereichen ebenso verfolgte, so wollte er doch auf keinen Fall vor diesem kranken Mann im Staub kriechen. Und nun beschloss sein Vater einfach so über seinen Kopf hinweg, dass er das zu tun hatte und einigte sich mit dem Dunklen Lord auch gleich noch auf einen Termin. Das war definitiv heute zu viel für ihn. Wutentbrannt schlug er mit der Faust auf den Tisch und sorgte so dafür, dass sich sämtliche Dinge, die darauf lagen, auf dem Boden verteilten.

**_oooOOOooo_**

Hermine konnte in ihrem Zimmer deutlich hören, wie das Wasser im Bad rauschte und später auch wie Draco wütend auf den Esstisch im Gemeinschaftsraum einschlug und somit alles darauf Befindliche auf dem Boden verstreute. All dies erfüllte sie mit Genugtuung. Zumindest zuerst. Irgendwann wurde es ihr langweilig und schließlich bekam sie ein schlechtes Gewissen. Klar hatte er sie beleidigt, aber was hatte sie auch erwartet? Er war ein Malfoy. Der Inbegriff der Reinblütigkeit über viele hundert Jahre.

Er hatte schon mit der Muttermilch eingetrichtert bekommen, dass Muggel-Geborene wie sie Abschaum waren und es nicht wert sind, zaubern zu dürfen, geschweige denn die Magie an einer angesehenen Schule wie Hogwarts zu lernen. ‚Wenn ich ihm doch nur zeigen könnte, wie falsch diese Einstellung ist.' ‚Und wie willst du das anstellen?' ‚Wenn ich das nur wüsste.'

Sie seufzte resignierend. Solange sie keine Idee hatte, wie sie ihm ihre Welt näher bringen könnte, so lange musste sie mit ihm klarkommen, auch wenn er sie und ihre Welt nicht verstand. So wie sie ihn einschätzte, würde er sich wohl kaum bei ihr entschuldigen. Vor allem nach ihrer Aktion mit seinen Kosmetika. Bei dem Gedanken an ihr kindisches Verhalten schlug ihr Gewissen jetzt unbarmherzig zu. Sie fühlte sich furchtbar schlecht deshalb. Mit einem erneuten Seufzen stand sie schließlich auf und ging ein weiteres Mal ins Badezimmer. Sie murmelte den Gegenzauber und Dracos Sachen erschienen wieder auf ihrem alten Platz.

„Das wurde aber auch Zeit, Granger" hörte sie Draco plötzlich aus einer kleinen Nische des Zimmers. Vor Schreck wäre sie fast gegen ein Waschbecken gesprungen.  
„Mann...Malfoy...musst du mich so erschrecken, verdammt?"  
„Du kannst froh sein, dass ich dich nicht verflucht habe." Seine Stimme klang jetzt gefährlich leise.  
„Es...es tut mir leid. Mein Verhalten war ziemlich kindisch" gab Hermine zerknirscht und mit hängendem Kopf zu. Das wiederum verblüffte Draco.

Der Slytherin stand unschlüssig da und wusste nicht, was er weiter tun sollte. Sein Gewissen brüllte, dass er sich auch entschuldigen sollte, doch sein Stolz wetterte wieder einmal dagegen. Schließlich entschied er sich doch für sein Gewissen. Es hatte keinen Sinn, sich hier weiterhin zu bekriegen. Denn auch wenn er es sich nicht eingestehen wollte...er hatte Hermines Gesellschaft die letzten Tage sehr genossen und sie die paar Stunden heute schon schmerzlich vermisst.

„Ich muss mich bei dir auch entschuldigen, Granger. Ich wollte dich gestern nicht Schlammblut nennen. Es ist mir so rausgerutscht." Hermine konnte sehen, wie schwer es ihm gefallen war, diese Entschuldigung zu formulieren. ‚Vielleicht besteht ja doch noch Hoffnung für ihn!?' schmunzelte sie innerlich.  
„Was hast du hier überhaupt gemacht, Draco?" Erstaunt stellte die Gryffindor fest, dass er regelrecht in sich zusammensank nach ihrer Frage.

„Ich hab überlegt, ob ich mich ertränken soll" antwortete er ihr, und Hermine erkannte mit Entsetzen, dass das keineswegs ein Scherz war. Sie nahm all ihren Mut zusammen, ging näher an ihn heran und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.  
„Willst du darüber reden?"  
Es gab ihrer Weltanschauung endgültig den Rest, als der Eisprinz von Slytherin erst hilflos mit den Schultern zuckte und schließlich ergeben nickte.

Sanft bugsierte Hermine ihn in Richtung seines Zimmers, wo sie sich auf sein Bett setzten. Er holte tief Luft und gab ihr schließlich den Brief seines Vaters. Hermine las die Zeilen mehrmals und sog zischend die Luft zwischen die Zähne.  
Nach einer schier endlosen Zeit des Schweigens entschied sich Hermine schließlich dazu, den ersten Schritt zu tun und ihm ihre Meinung dazu zu sagen.

„Draco, sei mir nicht böse, wenn ich das jetzt so sage, aber ich dachte immer, das wäre genau das, was du wolltest?"  
Er lachte freudlos auf. „Ja, das ist es wohl, was alle von mir denken. Aber ich habe keine Lust auf einen spinnenden Meister, vor dem alle im Dreck kriechen müssen. Ich will mein eigener Herr sein!"  
„Und was willst du jetzt machen?"

„Wenn ich das nur schon wüsste." In dem Moment tat er Hermine unendlich leid. Als sie ihren Blick wieder anhob und ihm in die Augen blickte, konnte sie sogar eine kleine Träne in seinem Augenwinkel glitzern sehen. Allerdings nicht lange, da er sich beschämt von ihr abwandte und sich verlegen über das Gesicht wischte.

„Du solltest mit Dumbledore sprechen. Ich weiß du kannst ihn nicht leiden, aber ich bin mir sicher, er kann dir helfen."  
„Ich weiß nicht ob ich das kann." Mit diesen Worten ließ er sich zurückfallen und starrte den Betthimmel an. Hermine sah ihn an, dann lächelte sie. Er sah richtig sanft aus. Sanft und hilflos. Und das gefiel ihr äußerst gut.  
„Wir finden sicher eine Lösung...und wenn du willst, dann helfe ich dir."

Erstaunt blickte Draco nun in ihre Richtung und sah sie lächeln. Doch nicht spöttisch oder böse so wie er es von seinen Hauskameraden gewohnt war, nein, es war ein ehrliches Lächeln voller Güte und Sanftheit und es ließ ihn kräftig schlucken, sie so zu sehen. Was war nur mit ihm los, dass sein Herz auf einmal drei Takte schneller schlug und sein Bauch kribbelte wie verrückt? Hermine ging es nicht besser. Auf einmal merke sie, wie sie wieder rot wurde, und lenkte schnell vom Thema ab.  
„Hast du schon deine Hausaufgaben fertig?" Draco nickte.

„Gut, dann sollten wir vielleicht mit einem unserer Projekte weiter machen, was meinst du?"  
„Da hast du wohl Recht" seufze er und stand wieder auf. Vor ihr stehend hielt er ihr die Hand hin um ihr hoch zu helfen, was sie gerne annahm. Dann machten sich beide daran, in Hermines bestellten Büchern für den Orientierungstrank zu recherchieren.

_

* * *

_

So...das war's diesmal auch schon wieder+g+ ...wie fandet ihr es?

_Drückt auf das kleine Knöpfchen da unten und erzählt es mir:D_


	9. Der CharakterTrank

_Hallo Ihr lieben!_

_Wenn auch zwei Tage zu spät, kommt hier nun endlich das neue Kapitel. Es ist mal wieder ein etwas friedlicheres, aber nur bis zum Schluss...aber mehr verrate ich jetzt noch nicht+pfeiff+_

_Einen lieben Knuddler an alle meine Reviewer und an meine Beta Claudia!_

_Jetzt texte ich euch aber nicht länger zu+g+ Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

_Eure Zauberfee_

**

* * *

Kapitel 9 – Der Charaktertrank**

Am Abend des nächsten Tages war es dann endlich so weit. Snape ließ ihnen von Dobby den Charakter-Trank bringen. Zusätzlich zu den beiden Phiolen mit einer magentafarbenen Flüssigkeit brachte Dobby ihnen auch gleich noch zwei Phiolen mit einem blassblauen Umkehrtrank, falls etwas schief gehen sollte, und natürlich ein ellenlanges Pergament mit Sicherheitshinweisen und auch dem Rezept für den Charakter-Trank. Hermine las aufmerksam die Hinweise, die Snape ihnen mitgeschickt hatte und warf den Zettel schließlich genervt seufzend auf den Tisch. Draco sah sie fragend an.

„Was schreibt er denn so Wichtiges?"  
„Nichts...das ist es ja. Für wie dumm hält er uns eigentlich? ...ist schließlich nicht der erste Trank, den wir testen."  
„Warum, was steht denn da drin, dass du dich so aufregst?" Auf dem Gesicht des Slytherins zeichnete sich ein ehrlich amüsiertes Lächeln ab.

„Er schreibt, dass wir uns am besten auf den Boden legen sollten, ehe wir den Trank nehmen, dass ihn natürlich nur einer von uns einnimmt und der zweite erst, wenn die Wirkung beim Ersten wieder abgeklungen ist, damit einer notfalls den Umkehrtrank verabreichen kann. Das übliche eben" zählte Hermine auf und rollte dabei viel sagend mit den Augen.  
Daraufhin musste Draco lachen. Das war wirklich typisch Snape.

„Also, wer von uns fängt an?" drängelte Hermine.  
„Wenn du möchtest, dann beginne ich. Falls wirklich etwas schief gehen sollte, bist du wahrscheinlich der kühlere Kopf von uns beiden."  
Hermine blieb angesichts dieses Kompliments der Mund offen stehen.  
„Außerdem bin ich schon tierisch neugierig auf meine Tiergestalt" grinste Draco nun breit.

Daraufhin lachte nun auch Hermine. Auch wenn sie es nicht so offen zugeben wollte wie der Slytherin, sie wollte ebenfalls nun endlich wissen, welche Gestalt sie einmal annehmen können würde. Mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes machte sie den beiden Platz auf dem Teppich vor dem Kamin, indem sie die Sessel und die Couch auf die Seite schob, stellte dann alle Fläschchen in ihrer Reichweite auf den Boden und ließ sich im Schneidersitz auf den Teppich sinken. Draco setzte sich ebenfalls und nahm sich eine Phiole mit Charakter-Trank, welche er öffnete und einmal prüfend daran roch. Schließlich zuckte er mit den Schultern und trank die Flasche auf einen Zug leer.

„Schmeckt ziemlich scheußlich" brachte er gerade noch hervor, ehe er wie in einen tiefen Schlaf fiel. Hermine beobachtete ihn gespannt, achtete die ganze Zeit auf seine Atmung und ob er Fieber oder etwas ähnlich Schlimmes bekam. Doch Draco lag ganz entspannt mit geschlossenen Augen vor ihr, so versuchte auch Hermine etwas ruhiger zu werden. Sie kam nicht umhin festzustellen, wie attraktiv der Slytherin aussah, wenn er sein Gesicht nicht zu irgendwelchen hämischen Grimassen verzog. Seine Gesichtsmuskeln waren ebenso entspannt wie der Rest seiner Haltung, und Hermine konnte sogar ein paar liebenswerte Lachfältchen an seinen Augenwinkeln entdecken.

Eine kleine Stimme in ihrem Inneren flüsterte ihr zu, dass sie gerne diejenige wäre, mit der er so herzlich lachen konnte, damit sich diese Fältchen auch im Wachzustand zeigten. Allerdings schimpfte sie sich sofort für diese Gedanken selbst. Als er so entspannt vor ihr lag, fiel ihr auch das erste Mal auf, was für einen sinnlichen Mund er hatte. Seine Lippen waren voll und verführerisch geschwungen. Sie luden geradezu zum Küssen ein, doch Hermine widerstand dem Bedürfnis zu testen, ob sie sich genauso anfühlten, wie sie aussahen. Nach etwa einer halben Stunde flackerten seine Lider und er erwachte. Zuerst sah er sich noch verwirrt um, doch dann realisierte er, wo er war und suchte Hermines Blick.

„Alles klar bei dir?" wollte sie zaghaft wissen. Der Angesprochene nickte und begann zu grinsen.  
„Also, erzähl, wie war's? Welches Tier bist du? Nun lass dir doch nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen!" Hermines Neugier ließ Draco nur noch breiter grinsen, während er sich aufsetzte und sie anfunkelte.  
„Es war einfach umwerfend. Erst bin ich durch eine weiße Ebene gelaufen und schließlich saß mein Tier einfach vor mir."  
„Was ist es denn nun für ein Tier?"

„Ein silberner Adler!" Draco konnte den Stolz in diesem Moment nicht aus seiner Stimme halten. Er dachte wieder an das stolze und majestätische Tier, dass er gesehen hatte und fühlte sich großartig, dass er bald so aussehen würde.  
„Wow" war alles was Hermine daraufhin herausbrachte.  
„Das passt wirklich sehr gut zu dir, das muss ich zugeben." Hermine klang kein bisschen neidisch, sondern ehrlich begeistert, was Draco gleich noch ein paar Zentimeter wachsen ließ vor Stolz.

„Jetzt bist aber du dran" lenkte er schließlich ab und reichte ihr die übrig gebliebene Phiole.  
Hermine nickte und öffnete das Fläschchen. Ehe sie davon trank, roch sie, ebenso wie Draco vorher, an dem Gebräu und rümpfte die Nase. „Also, wenn das so schmeckt, wie es riecht, ist mir später bestimmt schlecht" gab sie angeekelt von sich.  
„Keine Sorge...der Geruch ist harmlos gegen den Geschmack" antwortete ihr Draco hämisch grinsend, worauf hin Hermine ebenfalls lachte. Ohne weitere Überlegung trank sie das Fläschchen leer. Fast sofort spürte sie, wie sie schläfrig wurde und würgte gerade noch so ein „Igitt!" heraus, ehe es um sie herum schwarz wurde.

Zuerst wusste sie nicht, wo sie sich befand. Es kam ihr vor wie eine riesige Nebelbank, durch die sie da lief. Sie konnte kaum die Hand vor Augen erkennen, geschweige denn etwas in ihrer Umgebung. Als ihr wieder bewusst wurde, dass sie ja auf der Suche nach ihrer Tiergestalt war, begann sie langsam vorwärts zu laufen, in der Hoffnung, der Nebel würde sich lichten. Es kam ihr schon wie eine Ewigkeit vor, dass sie hier so herum gelaufen war, als neben ihr plötzlich ein kleines blaues Licht aufleuchtete.

Gebannt blickte Hermine auf das kleine Flämmchen und wartete, was nun passierte. Wie aus dem Nichts hörte sie eine dunkle, aber angenehme Stimme, die von überall und von nirgendwo zu kommen schien. Fast, als befände sie sich nur in ihrem Kopf.  
„Schön, dass du zu uns gefunden hast. Wir haben schon lange auf dich gewartet."  
„Wo bin ich denn hier? Und warum habt ihr schon auf mich gewartet?"

„Du bist auf einer Ebene in deinem Unterbewusstsein, die der Mensch normalerweise nicht betreten kann. Nur sehr wenige schaffen es durch Meditation hierher zu gelangen."  
„Und warum habt ihr auf mich gewartet?"  
„Weil es nur wenige Menschen gibt, deren Tiergestalt nicht von vorneherein festgelegt ist. Du bist eines dieser seltenen Exemplare."  
„Wie meint ihr das...meine Gestalt ist nicht festgelegt? Ich dachte, man kann sich nur in ein einziges Tier verwandeln? Kann ich mich wohl in verschiedene Tiere verwandeln?"

„Nein, du hast natürlich Recht, man kann sich immer nur in ein Tier verwandeln...allerdings kannst du dir dein Tier noch frei auswählen. Hast du einmal gewählt, ist diese Wahl allerdings verbindlich!"  
„Ich ...ich kann...wählen? Aber, wie soll ich das passende Tier für mich finden? Es gibt so viele schöne und tolle Tiere?"  
„Ich bin sozusagen dein Berater...und wenn du dich nicht auf ein Tier festlegen kannst, dann nennst du mir eben die Eigenschaften, die es haben soll, und ich werde dann das Tier aussuchen, dass deinen Wünschen am ähnlichsten ist. Also...welche Eigenschaften sollte dein Tier haben?"

Hermine überlegte einen Moment, erinnerte sich dann aber an ihr Gespräch mit Draco, in dem sie ihre Wunscheigenschaften ja auch schon einmal aufgezählt hatte. ‚...nicht so groß, aber auch nicht klein wie eine Ratte...und es sollte schon ein unauffälliges und wendiges Tier sein, dass aber auch genug Kraft hat, um bestimmte Dinge zu tun oder sich zu wehren...'  
„Soll es fliegen können?" unterbrach die Stimme ihren Gedankengang.  
„Ähm...nein...bloß nicht" antwortete sie entsetzt.  
„Gut...dann ist die Wahl also gefallen."

„WAS??? Aber ich hab doch noch gar nichts weiter gesagt!"  
„Nein...aber gedacht...das reicht mir schon." Damit verschwand die Stimme und der Nebel lichtete sich.  
Als sie nun das Tier vor sich auf dem Boden sitzen sah, verschlug es ihr die Sprache. Doch noch ehe sie auf irgendeine Art protestieren konnte, fühlte sie sich auch schon zurückgerissen, und das Bild vor ihr verblasste.  
Geschockt schlug sie die Lider auf und blickte in zwei besorgt aussehende graue Augen, die sich nur wenige Zentimeter vor ihrem Gesicht befanden.

„Hermine! Alles klar bei dir? Ich wollte dir gerade den Gegentrank geben."  
Die Gryffindor blinzelte und sah sich dann um. Tatsächlich hatte Draco schon die geöffnete Flasche mit der blassblauen Flüssigkeit in der Hand.

„Geht's dir gut?" fragte dieser sie nun mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen.  
„Ich bin mir nicht sicher...wie lange war ich denn weg?"  
„Fast drei Stunden. Ich hatte richtig Angst um dich. Vor allem als du vor etwa zehn Minuten auch noch angefangen hast irgendetwas zu murmeln und um dich zu schlagen."

„WAS? Drei Stunden? Und wieso hab ich gemurmelt oder um mich geschlagen?"  
„Ich weiß es nicht...was ist denn passiert? Kannst du dich denn nicht mehr erinnern?"  
Hermine schloss einen Moment die Augen und dachte angestrengt nach, als ihr schlagartig wieder alles bewusst wurde.  
„Oh nein" flüsterte sie schockiert.

„Was? Wieso oh nein? Nun erzähl doch endlich!"  
Hermine holte tief Luft und schaute Draco an. ‚Er wird mich sicher auslachen wegen meines Tieres!' ‚Aber anlügen bringt auch nichts...früher oder später bekommt er es sowieso raus!'  
Sie seufzte noch einmal und entschied sich dann dafür, ihm alles zu erzählen.

„Also...ich bin auf irgendeiner nebligen Ebene gelandet und wusste zuerst gar nicht, wo ich bin oder was ich machen soll. Also bin ich losgelaufen. Auf einmal war neben mir ein blaues Licht. Es sah fast aus wie eine kleine Flamme. Diese Flamme begann mit mir zu sprechen und erzählte mir, dass ich zu den wenigen Menschen gehöre, die sich ihr Tier selbst aussuchen können. Allerdings nur dieses eine mal...wurde bereits gewählt, kann es nicht mehr geändert werden."

Dracos Blick war ungläubig immer größer geworden, gleichzeitig leuchteten seine Augen aber auch begeistert. Mit einem angedeuteten Nicken forderte er sie auf, weiter zu sprechen.

„Ich war so verwirrt, dass mir in diesem Moment absolut kein Tier eingefallen ist, welches ich gerne sein würde...schließlich hatte ich ja gehofft, es einfach nur so zu erfahren und nicht, eines wählen zu können...da meinte die Stimme also, wenn ich mich nicht festlegen könnte, dann solle ich einfach meine Wunscheigenschaften nennen, es würde mir dann ein passendes ausgesucht...nun ja...jedenfalls ist mir unser Gespräch wieder eingefallen...als ich dir auch von Wurmschwanz erzählt hab..." Draco nickte zur Bestätigung, dass er wusste, welches Gespräch sie meinte.

„Jedenfalls wurde ich dann noch gefragt, ob ich fliegen können wollte, was ich verneinte. Dann sagte die Stimme nur, die Wahl sei gefallen, und der Nebel lichtete sich...nun konnte ich mein Tier sehen..." Hermine seufzte laut und wurde ein wenig rot im Gesicht.  
„Mensch nun spann mich doch nicht so auf die Folter...was ist denn nun dein Tier?"  
„Es ist mir peinlich..." gab sie kleinlaut zu.

So schlimm kann es ja nicht sein...es waren ja schließlich alles sehr nützliche Eigenschaften, oder?"  
„Ja...so gesehen schon...aber trotzdem..."  
„Jetzt spuck es schon endlich aus."  
„Ich bin ein Waschbär!"

„Was? Das ist nicht dein Ernst?" Draco lachte laut los. Hermine funkelte ihn zornig an. Mit genau so einer Reaktion hatte sie schließlich gerechnet. Beleidigt sprang sie auf und rannte in ihr Zimmer, wo sie die Tür geräuschvoll hinter sich schloss.

_

* * *

_

Ich hoffe, es hat Euch wieder gefallen!? Sagt mir doch Eure Meinung und hinterlasst mir ein Review+liebschau+


	10. Streit schon wieder!

_Hallo Ihr Lieben!_

_Wow, ihr seid einfach fantastisch+alleineineumarmungzerrt+_

_Diesmal gilt mein Dank aber nicht nur meinen Reviewern und meiner geliebten Beta...diesmal möchte ich mich auch bei allen Besuchern meiner Homepage bedanken, und natürlich besonders bei denen, die mir da auch noch einen lieben Eintrag im Gästebuch hinterlassen haben:)_

_Als letzten Punkt auf der Tagesordnung (+kicher+) wollte ich mich noch entschuldigen, dass es mal wieder nicht schon früher an diesem Wochenende geklappt hat...wie sagt man so schön? Irgendwas ist immer...das traf diesmal leider auch bei mir zu:(_

_Ich hoffe, ihr könnt mir das verzeihen und lest das neue Kapitel trotzdem mit Vergnügen:)_

_Eure Zauberfee_

**

* * *

Kapitel 10 – Streit...schon wieder!**

Wieder einmal erwachte sie am nächsten Morgen ziemlich miesepetrig...und wer war diesmal daran schuld? Malfoy natürlich! Wer auch sonst? Mit seinem eigentlich gar nicht so böse gemeinten Kommentar über ihre Tiergestalt hatte er sie zutiefst beleidigt. ‚Wieso schafft es dieser Affe eigentlich dauernd, mich so auf die Palme zu bringen?' Das hatte sie sich schon die halbe Nacht lang gefragt, was unter anderem einer der Hauptgründe war, weshalb sie kaum geschlafen hatte.

Allerdings hatte sie es heute nicht geschafft, so zeitig aufzustehen, dass sie Draco aus dem Weg gehen konnte, wie ihr deutlich das Rauschen der Dusche im Badezimmer nebenan verkündete. ‚Wenn er unter der Dusche steht, kann er allerdings gerade nicht beim Frühstück sein' schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Also schlang sie sich nur schnell ihren Morgenmantel über ihr Nachthemd und lugte vorsichtig durch den Türspalt, ob auch ja niemand da war.

Mit Erleichterung stellte sie fest, dass Draco wirklich unter der Dusche stehen musste und nicht nur zur Tarnung das Wasser aufgedreht hatte. Schnell huschte sie zum Tisch und schnappte sich erneut alles, was sich heute frühstücken wollte. Als sie fast schon wieder auf dem Rückweg war, fielen ihr die Arbeitsanweisung wieder ein und sie stellte ihre Tasse noch mal ab, um sich ihre Rolle Pergament zu schnappen und nachzusehen, ob ein Brief an sie beide dabei war, was heute zu ihrem Glück aber nicht der Fall war.

Schnell verstaute sie ihre Briefe in der Tasche ihres Mantels, nahm wieder ihre Tasse zur Hand und verkroch sich ein weiteres Mal in ihrem Zimmer.

**_oooOOOooo_**

Draco wusste nicht, wie lange er nun schon unter der Dusche stand. Er überlegte schon die ganze Nacht, in der er nicht eine Minute lang Schlaf gefunden hatte, wie er das mit Hermine wieder hinbekommen könnte. Auch jetzt kreisten seine Gedanken immer und immer wieder um genau dieses Thema. Er wollte sie nicht beleidigen. Er fand ihr Tier wirklich lustig. Nicht auf eine spöttische Malfoy Art und Weise, sondern auf eine richtig niedliche und liebenswürdige.

Auch wenn er genau wusste, dass Außenstehende sich das sicherlich nur schwer vorstellen konnten, fand der Slytherin viele Tiere einfach nur richtig niedlich. Katzen zum Beispiel oder Hasen, Mäuse und manche Hunde. Waschbären gehörten ebenfalls dazu. Allerdings konnte er der Gryffindor gestern ja gar nicht mehr erklären, warum er so lachen musste. Sie hatte ihm gar keine Möglichkeit dazu gegeben.

Dann wüsste sie nämlich, dass er gelacht hatte, weil er diese Tiere ebenso süß und niedlich fand wie Hermine...obwohl er ihr das so natürlich nicht sagen konnte, auch wenn das den Tatsachen entsprach. Er fand, dass sie es mit keinem Tier hätte besser treffen können. Sie waren wirklich intelligent, flink und ja...eben niedlich...hatten aber spitze Zähne und scharfe Krallen, mit denen sie sich wirklich ziemlich gut wehren konnten.

Natürlich würde sich jetzt so manch einer wundern, woher Draco überhaupt so viel über Waschbären wusste. Schließlich konnte kaum einer auch nur ahnen, dass Draco so ein Tierfanatiker war, dass er sich, als sein Vater in Azkaban eingesperrt war, sogar einen Tag lang in einen Muggelzoo geschlichen hatte, um alle möglichen Tiere anzusehen. Natürlich würde er das keinem Menschen erzählen, aber es war ein wunderschöner Tag in seinem Leben gewesen.

Und das konnte er wahrlich nur von sehr wenigen Tagen behaupten. Allerdings brachten ihn diese Grübeleien keinen Schritt weiter, was eine Versöhnung mit Hermine anging. Das heiße, prasselnde Wasser tat heute auch nicht seine entspannende Wirkung, so dass er inzwischen so weit war, dass er anstatt weiter zu duschen sich lieber Badewasser einlassen wollte, was er dann auch mit einem lauten Seufzen tat.

Wenn ihm gar nichts mehr helfen konnte, war ein entspannendes Bad oft sein einziger Ausweg. Das hatte er auch zu Hause schon oft festgestellt. Nach so manchem Cruciatus-Fluch seines Vaters war dies zu Hause oft der einzige Platz gewesen, an dem er Erleichterung von seinen Schmerzen hatte finden können.

Für die Größe des Wannen-Pools war er erstaunlich schnell voll gelaufen, und Draco sank in die duftenden Fluten und schwamm zum anderen Ende, wo er sich in entspannender Haltung an den Rand lehnte und die Augen schloss.

**_oooOOOooo_**

‚Boah...na endlich...ich dachte schon, der wartet heute, bis ihm Schwimmhäute wachsen.' Hermine hatte nun schon über eine Stunde, während sie ihren Kaffee geschlürft und missmutig auf ihrem Toast gekaut hatte, darauf gewartet, dass endlich das Rauschen des Wassers aufhörte und ihr somit verkündete, dass Draco mit seinem Schönheitsprogramm durch war.

Um ihm die Chance zu geben, auch ja aus dem Bad zu verschwinden, wartete sie noch zehn Minuten, ehe sie die Tür öffnete, die anderen nun mit einem Zauber verschloss und sich umwand, wo sie vor lauter Dunst rein gar nichts erkennen konnte. ‚Kein Wunder, bei der Dusch-Orgie, die Malfoy hier veranstaltet hat...da muss hier ja so ein Dampf sein' nörgelte sie in Gedanken und beschloss in genau diesem Moment, heute mal ein Bad zu nehmen.

Vielleicht könnte sie hier ihren Kopf so weit klar bekommen, dass sie ein halbes Stündchen schlafen konnte. Sie zog also ihren Morgenmantel und ihr Nachthemd aus und ließ die Sachen dieses Mal auf ihrem Waschbecken liegen, da sie keine Lust hatte, in diesem Nebel den Hocker zu suchen und am Ende noch über etwas zu stolpern. Mit einer ihrer Haarklammern stecke sie sich noch die Haare am Hinterkopf hoch und schritt dann splitterfasernackt hinüber zu der riesigen Wanne.

Dort stellte sie mit Verwunderung fest, dass hier Wasser eingelassen war. Da es sich an ihren Fingern aber noch angenehm temperiert anfühlte und ihr auch der Duft angenehm war, dachte sie nicht weiter darüber nach und stieg in die Wanne.

**_oooOOOooo_**

Ein leises Platschen riss Draco jäh aus seinen Gedanken. ‚Was verdammt noch mal war das? Ich hab doch die Türen verriegelt! Oder etwa nicht? ...Verdammt, ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, ob ich die Türen verriegelt habe...was, wenn sich Hermine nun wieder einen blöden Scherz mit mir erlaubt?'

Mit einem unguten Gefühl schwamm er zurück zum Einstieg. Er konnte kaum die Hand vor Augen sehen und so war es nur seinem durch Quidditch trainierten Orientierungssinn zu verdanken, dass er trotz allem auf Anhieb den richtigen Weg fand. Er war gerade bis knapp über den Knien aus dem Wasser getreten, als der Dampf sich etwas lichtete und er Hermine neben sich im Wasser liegen sah.

Diese blickte ihn nun mit groß aufgerissenen Augen an, ließ ihren Blick an ihm entlang gleiten und wurde dann knallrot, ehe sie sich schnell wegdrehte. In diesem Moment kam auch ihm wieder zu Bewusstsein, dass er absolut unbekleidet war. Sein nächster Gedanke allerdings war ein gänzlich anderer: ‚Sie hat ja auch nichts an!'

So stand er also immer noch starr da und starrte eine nackt im Wasser liegende Hermine an. Dieser schien nun ebenfalls aufzufallen, dass sie ja auch keine Kleidung trug, worauf hin sie erst panisch aufschrie und dann mit noch röterem Kopf ans andere Ende des Beckens schwamm.

**_oooOOOooo_**

„Malfoy, du elender Spanner! Kannst du dich nicht wenigstens umdrehen?" fluchte sie lauthals aus sicherer Entfernung zu ihm herüber. Mit diesen Worten erwachte auch Draco aus seiner Starre und wollte sich sogar erst bei ihr entschuldigen, als ihm klar wurde, dass er zuerst hier war, sie ihn ja ebenfalls angestarrt hatte und vor allem, dass er so eine Gelegenheit wohl so schnell nicht wieder bekommen würde.

Inzwischen hatte sich der Dunst so weit verzogen, dass er Hermine am anderen Ende des Beckens deutlich sehen konnte, als er sich umdrehte. Er setzte ein süffisantes Grinsen auf und stieg den Weg zurück ins Wasser. Er konnte Hermine deutlich entsetzt aufkeuchen hören, störte sich aber nicht weiter daran, sondern tauchte unter und schwamm zielstrebig auf sie zu. Ehe die Gryffindor noch wusste, wie ihr geschah, taucht der Slytherin prustend direkt vor ihr wieder auf.

„Hermine, Hermine...du hättest doch nur sagen müssen, dass du mir beim Baden Gesellschaft leisten möchtest" raunte er ihr leise zu und jagte Hermine damit angenehme Schauer über den Rücken.  
„Du spinnst wohl komplett?" hauchte sie atemlos zurück und drückte sich damit so weit von ihm weg, wie das Becken zuließ.  
„Also, wenn ich das so richtig sehe, dann bist du ja wohl zu mir ins Wasser gestiegen, oder etwa nicht?" Mit diesen Worten war er wieder näher an sie heran geschwommen und hatte ihr die letzten Silben direkt ins Ohr geflüstert.

„Du hattest nicht zugesperrt" stellte sie nur schüchtern fest, da seine Nähe ihr nun absolut den Verstand raubte. Er war ihr inzwischen so nahe, dass sich ihre Körper unter Wasser berührten und das, was Hermine da fühlte, jagte ihr erneut Schauer durch den ganzen Körper. Sie konnte jedenfalls mit Gewissheit sagen, dass Draco die ganze Situation hier absolut alles andere als kalt ließ, wie sie ganz deutlich an ihrem Oberschenkel wahrnahm. Doch dem Slytherin schien es keineswegs peinlich zu sein, so auf sie zu reagieren.

Und wenn sie nur ein wenig ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann war sie ebenfalls mehr als nur ein bisschen erregt. Sie fühlte Dracos Atem an ihrem Ohr, wo er eine zarte Gänsehaut hinterließ, welche er mit der Berührung seiner Nasenspitze noch verstärkte. Als er sie schließlich zärtlich ins Ohrläppchen biss, konnte Hermine ein Stöhnen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Was geschah hier nur mit ihr? Sie stand völlig nackt einem ebenfalls nackten jungen Mann gegenüber und inzwischen war es ihr alles andere als peinlich. Für solche banalen Dinge wie Peinlichkeiten hatte ihr Kopf nicht eine graue Zelle mehr übrig. Alles was in diesem Moment zu zählen schien, waren die Berührungen ihres Gegenübers.

Sie konnte spüren, wie er die Haut bis zu ihrem Mund mit kleinen zarten Küssen bedeckte, doch gerade, als er seine Lippen auf ihren platzieren wollte, kehrte Hermine in die Realität zurück. ‚Was tu ich hier eigentlich? Das ist MALFOY!' Mit einem entsetzten Keuchen drehte sie ihren Kopf weg, gab dem völlig überrumpelten Draco einen Stoß, der ihn rückwärts in Wasser beförderte und dann versuchte sie, so schnell wie möglich an die andere Seite der Wanne zu kommen.

Draco hatte sich zwar wieder gefangen, allerdings schaffte er es nicht mehr, sie noch einzuholen. Er war sich auch gar nicht mehr so sicher, ob er das überhaupt noch wollte. Er konnte sich selbst nicht erklären, was da gerade passiert war. ‚Sie ist doch nur ein Schlammblut!' ‚Warum fühlte es sich dann einfach unglaublich an, sie zu küssen?' ‚Das sind nur deine Hormone!' Solche und ähnliche Gedanken liefen wie eine Dauerschleife in seinem Kopf ab. Es war, als ob ihn innerlich etwas zerreißen wollte. Ein Teil seines Körpers schrie nach mehr ihrer Berührungen, und der andere verteufelte ihn dafür.

**_oooOOOooo_**

Hermine hatte inzwischen die Stufen zum Trockenen erreicht und stürmte diese hinauf, schnappte sich ein Handtuch, welches sie sich hektisch umband, nahm dann ihre Klamotten und rannte regelrecht in ihr Zimmer, wo sie, zusätzlich zu ihren noch immer vorhandenen Absicherungen, die Türe von innen mit einem Zauber verschloss. Erst dann gönnte sie sich die Zeit zum Durchatmen. Schwer keuchend ließ sie sich an der Tür hinunter gleiten und schlang schließlich die Arme um ihre angewinkelten Knie.

‚Was war da nur gerade passiert?' ‚Du blöde Kuh hättest dich fast von Malfoy verführen lassen! Von MALFOY!' ‚Aber es fühlte sich so gut...so...so richtig an!' ‚Bist du noch zu retten? Für den wärst du doch nur ein weiterer Haken auf seiner Sammelliste!' ‚Ich weiß nicht...er wirkte genauso verwirrt wie ich...' ‚Also...dafür dass ihr beide nackt wart, fand ich ihn ziemlich souverän!' ‚Verdammt...ich war NACKT!'

Diese Erkenntnis traf sie wie ein Hammerschlag auf den Kopf. Augenblicklich flammten ihre Wangen feuerrot auf. Vorher war es ihr zwar wohl bewusst gewesen, dass weder sie noch er etwas anhatten, aber sie hatte das gut verdrängt. Jetzt allerdings konnte sie in ihrem Kopf jede einzelne Seifenblase platzen hören, die auf der Wasseroberfläche geschwommen hatte und somit ihre Blöße verdeckte.

Als ihr wieder einfiel, wie göttlich Draco ausgesehen hatte, als er nackt vor ihr stand, schlug sie sich die Hände vors Gesicht, so peinlich war ihr das alles. So saß sie fast eine halbe Stunde und grübelte, bis sie einen Geistesblitz hatte. ‚Er hat mich ja schon mal nackt gesehen...und das viel deutlicher als heute! Ich würde sagen...damit sind wir quitt!'

Mit diesem Gedanken stand sie entschlossen auf und begann sich anzukleiden. Anschließend trocknete und stylte sie noch ihre Haare. Als sie mit ihrem Spiegelbild zufrieden war, schnappte sie sich ihre ganzen Schulsachen von ihrem Schreibtisch und ging festen Schrittes auf die Türe zu. Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch, nahm den Verschlusszauber von ihrer Tür, öffnete diese und trat entschlossen in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

_

* * *

_

So...bei diesem Kapitel war ich selbst seeeehr kritisch...meine Beta auch...aber wir waren trotzdem beide der Meinung, es soll unbedingt so bleiben:D

_Wer da anderer Meinung ist, oder mir auch Recht gibt, der kann mir das gerne sagen! ;) Einfach da unten links auf den GO-Button klicken und mir ein Review hinterlassen:D_


	11. Gryffindorscher Mut

_Hallo Ihr lieben!_

_Ich danke Euch sehr, für die positiven Meinungen zu meinem Kritischen Kapitel:)_

_Da die Replys montan nicht gehen möchte ich an dieser Stelle eine Frage aufgreifen, die mir häufig gestellt wurde. Die Antworten zu euren Reviews bekommt ihr dann alle nachträglich sobald alles wieder geht!_

_Ich wurde gefragt, warum Hermine ausgerechnet einen Waschbären als Tierform hat?_

_Dazu wollte ich nur folgendes loswerden: Ich weiß, dass viele in Hermine eine Katze sehen...ich finde aber, das passt nicht zu ihr. Die Wunschliste, wie ihr Tier sein soll, stand ja in einem der Kapitel. Es gab ehrlich gesagt, nicht sehr viele Tiere, die diese Eigenschaften in sich vereinten. Eines davon wäre noch ein Hund gewesen...diese Lösung fand ich aber langweilig, und ebenso wenig passend, wie die Katze. Ihr dürft mir gerne glauben, dass ich mir wirklich lange, lange Zeit Gedanken gemacht habe, welches Tier da denn dann noch in Frage kommt. Die Lösung dazu habe ich genommen! g Nicht nur, weil mir nichts anderes mehr einfiel, sondern weil ich es eben auch passend fand. Einfach von der ganzen Art, wie ein Waschbär eben so ist! Ich hoffe, diese Erklärung beruhigt einige!? ;)_

_So...das war es eigenlicht schon wieder vorneweg:) _

_Als letztes wollte ich mich bei allen Reviewern bedanken und Euch bitten, noch mal richtig Gas zu geben...vielleicht schafft ihr es ja, die 100 zu knacken!? träum_

_Mit einem dicken Knuddler an meine Beta Claudia entlasse ich Euch aus meinem Vorwort und wünsche Euch viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!_

_Eure Zauberfee_

**

* * *

Kapitel 11 - Gryffindorscher Mut**

Draco hatte ebenfalls lange in seinem Zimmer gesessen und gegrübelt, ehe er sich dazu entschloss, sich im Gemeinschaftsraum vor das gemütliche Kaminfeuer zu setzen. Da er sich nämlich lange nicht dazu durchringen konnte, sich anzuziehen, war er inzwischen mehr als durchgefroren. Als er seine Gedanken soweit geordnet hatte, dass er es doch noch irgendwie in seine Klamotten schaffte, begab er sich mit ungestylten Haaren zu seinem Lieblingssessel vor dem Kamin und ließ sich dort erschöpft hineinfallen.

Er blickte stur in das Feuer und begann seine Grübeleien von vorn. ‚Warum bringt mich dieses gryffindorsche Schlammblut nur so durcheinander? Sie ist weder das erste Mädchen, dass ich geküsst habe, noch das erste, dass ich nackt gesehen habe...ich hab schon ganz andere Sachen mit einigen Slytherin-Weibern gemacht...und manche davon sahen um Welten besser aus als Granger!' ‚Die Liebe geht seltsame Wege!' ‚Liebe? ...pah...das ist ja wohl lächerlich! Als ob ich mich in das kleine Schlammblut verlieben würde!' ‚ Und warum schaffst du es dann nicht, auch nur einen Gedanken ohne sie zu denken?' ‚Weil sie mich einfach tierisch nervt!' ‚Ja, ja, belüg dich ruhig weiterhin!' ‚Ach halt doch endlich die Klappe!'

Gerade als er seine zweite Stimme weiter beschimpfen wollte, hörte er wie eine Tür aufgerissen wurde. Da es nur Hermine sein konnte, er jedoch mit dem Rücken zu ihr saß, wusste er nicht, ob sie einfach nur hoffte er wäre nicht da, oder ob sie kam um ihn zu verhexen. In der Hoffnung, dass sie ihn nicht gleich entdecken würde, verhielt er sich ganz ruhig. Er konnte sie vor sich hin murmeln hören, verstand aber nicht, was sie sagte. Er lauschte weiterhin aufmerksam und vernahm so, wie sie laut an eine Tür klopfte. Vermutlich war es seine Zimmertüre...wen sollte sie hier wohl auch sonst meinen? Als von ihm allerdings keine Antwort kam, murmelte sie wieder etwas vor sich hin.

„Malfoy...verdammt...komm endlich da raus...wir haben hier Projekte, die wir fertig bekommen müssen, und das geht nur zusammen!" Wieder hämmerte sie gegen seine Tür.  
Inzwischen grinste er in seinem Sessel vor sich hin. ‚Die Kleine hat ja richtig Mut! Eben bin ich noch halb über sie hergefallen und nun klopft sie schon an meine Türe...ich bin wohl besser als gedacht!'

Allerdings gab er ihr auch weiterhin keine Antwort. Er wollte sehen, wie sie sich weiter benahm. Wieder begann sie ihre Selbstgespräche, diesmal allerdings deutlich lauter als vorher, so dass er verstehen konnte, was sie sprach.

„Blöder Slytherin-Idiot! Was bildet der sich eigentlich ein? Der glaubt wohl, ich renn ihm nach? Ich bekomme das mit dem Animagus zur Not auch ohne ihn hin...und das Zaubertrankprojekt ebenfalls...soll er doch sehen, wie er klar kommt...ich biete ihm sicherlich nicht noch einmal meine Hilfe an...der denkt wohl, nur weil er mich fast verführt hat, könnte er sich aufspielen als wäre er Gott? Merlin, wie arrogant kann man eigentlich sein? JETZT MACH ENDLICH DIE TÜR AUF, BEI MERLIN!"

Der letzte Satz galt eindeutig wieder ihm. Er amüsierte sich königlich, entschied sich aber, sie nicht länger hinzuhalten...nicht, dass sie seine Türe noch aus den Angeln hexte...zuzutrauen wäre es ihr schließlich, wie er wusste.  
„Granger...vielleicht kann ich diese Tür nicht aufmachen, weil ich schon längst nicht mehr in meinem Zimmer bin!?"  
Erschrocken drehte sie sich um und sah ihn jetzt auch in dem Sessel sitzen. Er konnte ihre Augen zornig funkeln sehen.

„Und warum hast du es nicht nötig, zu antworten...egal wo du dich gerade befindest, Malfoy?"  
Mit einem süffisanten Grinsen sah er sie an. „Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass du solche Sehnsucht nach mir hast...schließlich sah das vorhin im Bad noch ganz anders aus!"

Sie stöhnte genervt auf, allerdings schlich sich gleichzeitig eine verräterische Röte auf ihre Wangen.  
„Glaub mir...mir fällt weit Besseres ein, als mich ausgerechnet mit dir abzugeben...allerdings wäre es einfacher für uns beide, wenn wir wenigstens für die Projekte zusammen arbeiten würden!"

„Warum? Schaffst du das denn nicht alleine?" Er hatte wieder sein hochmütiges Gesicht aufgesetzt, um zu sehen, wie sie reagieren würde.  
„Glaub mir Malfoy...ich schaffe das mit Sicherheit auch alleine...bei dir bezweifle ich das allerdings...und es ist mit Sicherheit auch nicht Sinn dieser Projekte, sie alleine durchzuziehen!"  
„Ach Granger...warum gibst du nicht einfach zu, dass du nur in meiner Nähe sein möchtest?"  
„Träum ruhig weiter!" In diesem Moment hatte sie einen Geistesblitz. Wenn er dachte, er könne sie provozieren...dieses Spiel konnte man auch zu zweit spielen!

„Übrigens...Malfoy...dein nackter Körper war ja nicht schlecht anzusehen...allerdings hätte ich schon etwas mehr erwartet, so wie alle Weiber dir hier hinter her rennen...ich hab jedenfalls schon besseres gesehen!"  
Ihre Worte trafen augenscheinlich genau ins Schwarze, denn sein eben noch so hochnäsiger Ausdruck verschwand komplett, und sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einer wütenden Grimasse.

„Als ob du überhaupt schon mal einen nackten Mann gesehen hättest, Granger" zischte er zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hervor.  
„Tja Malfoy...das wird wohl immer mein Geheimnis bleiben" antworte sie ihm schulterzuckend, packte dann ihre Schulsachen auf den Tisch und begann mit ihrer Arbeit.

Draco musste erst noch ein paar Mal tief durchatmen, um sich zu beruhigen, dann setzte er sich zu ihr und begann ebenfalls mit den heutigen Aufgaben. In seinem Kopf wurde ein Gedanke allerdings immer beherrschender: ‚Granger, ich krieg dich...und dann zeig ich dir wie viel Mann in mir steckt...und es ist mir scheißegal, dass du ein Schlammblut bist! Einen Malfoy sollte man lieber nicht reizen!'

_**oooOOOooo**_

Als sie ihre Hausaufgaben erledigt hatten, war es schon wieder Zeit fürs Mittagessen. Inzwischen hatte Hermine sich schon total daran gewöhnt, immer bis mittags alle Aufgaben erledigt zu haben, da sie hier keiner ständig in ihrer Konzentration unterbrach. Es war sozusagen zu einer stillen Vereinbarung zwischen ihr und Draco geworden, die Hausaufgaben und den Schulstoff bis Mittags fertig zu haben, um sich am Nachmittag den Zusatzprojekten widmen zu können. Sie würde sich wieder ganz schön umstellen müssen, wenn sie hier endlich wieder raus konnte.

Und trotzdem sie heute so spät erst begonnen hatten durch ihren Streit, konnten sie ihren Zeitplan wieder einhalten. Allerdings waren heute nicht allzu viele Hausaufgaben verlangt gewesen. Dobby erschien mit dem Mittagessen und während sie aßen, übte Hermine nebenbei immer wieder praktisch die neuen Zaubersprüche und Verwandlung und Zauberkunst. Für Verwandlung sollten sie heute ihr Trinkglas in einen kleinen Vogel und wieder zurück verwandeln.

Dieser Stoff wurde erst im Abschlussjahr gefordert, da es viel schwieriger war, etwas Totem Leben einzuhauchen, als etwas Lebendiges in einen festen und „toten" Gegenstand zu verwandeln. Nach dem dritten Anlauf schaffte sie es endlich, dass sich ihr ehemals mit Kürbissaft gefülltes Glas in einen Kolibri verwandelte, der eine Runde um Dracos Kopf flog, ehe er wieder auf dem Tisch landete und sie ihn zurückverwandeln konnte. Draco schnaubte ärgerlich, denn er hatte es jetzt mindestens schon sieben Mal versucht und sein bestes Ergebnis war bisher ein fliegender Becher gewesen.

Nach zwei weiteren Versuchen gelang es endlich auch ihm.  
Als sie diese Übung für sich erfolgreich abgeschlossen hatten, begannen sie mit der Übung in Zauberkunst, die heute darin bestand, aus einer Flüssigkeit eine schwebende Kugel zu machen. Hermine hatte im Gegensatz zu Draco eine genauere Vorstellung davon, wie das aussehen sollte, da sie so eine Kugel schon einmal im Fernsehen bei den Astronauten gesehen hatte. Durch die Schwerelosigkeit im All, sahen die Flüssigkeiten dort in etwa genau so aus, wie das, was jetzt hier verlangt wurde. Da Draco keinen Schimmer hatte, wie es aussehen sollte, wartete er gespannt darauf, ob Hermine es schaffen würde, damit auch er es versuchen konnte.

Diese Art des Schweben Lassens war viel schwieriger als ein einfacher ‚Wingardium Leviosa' aus ihrem ersten Jahr. Flüssigkeiten konnte man nämlich nicht so einfach schweben lassen. Allerdings brauchte bei diesem schweren Spruch sogar Hermine fast zehn Anläufe, ehe sie es endlich geschafft hatte. Draco bestaunte die über dem Tisch schwebende Flüssigkeitskugel fasziniert. Als Hermine sie zurück in ihr Glas befördert hatte, begann auch er mit seinen Versuchen. Da er nun aber wusste, wie es aussehen sollte und natürlich auch genau aufgepasst hatte, wo Hermines Fehler lagen, als es nicht klappte, schaffte er es schon nach dem dritten Versuch, seine Flüssigkeitskugel zum Schweben zu bewegen. Hermine nickte ihm daraufhin anerkennend zu.

Dobby kam, um den Tisch wieder zu leeren und die Hausaufgaben abzuholen und staunte nicht schlecht, dass die beiden wieder einvernehmlich zusammen saßen, so als ob nie ein Streit geherrscht hätte. Er erkundigte sich noch kurz, ob sie noch etwas benötigen würden und verschwand nach einer Verneinung ebenso schnell und leise wie er gekommen war.  
Hermine streckte sich seufzend. „Wollen wir uns gleich an unsere Projekte setzen oder willst du erst noch etwas Pause machen?"

„Granger...ein Malfoy braucht keine Pause" grinste er leicht spöttisch. Sie grinste ebenso spöttisch zurück und kramte dann ihre Unterlagen für die Animagus-Verwandlung heraus.  
„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns erstmal einen Plan über die einzelnen Schritte erstellen, damit wir immer ein Ziel vor Augen haben, dass es als nächstes zu erreichen gilt?"  
„Ich denke, das ist eine gute Idee, Granger...was sollte denn unser erstes Ziel sein?"

„Hör bitte auf, mich Granger zu nennen, Draco! Unser erstes Ziel sollte wohl sein, uns zu entspannen und dann auf nichts anderes zu konzentrieren, als jedes einzelne Detail unserer Tiergestalt. Du musst vor deinem inneren Auge jedes Haar, bzw. in deinem Fall jede Feder, jede Zehe oder Kralle eben alles genau vor dir sehen."  
Also, Hermine, ich denke, dass ist relativ einfach und das sollten wir auf jeden Fall heute hinbekommen...und wie geht es weiter?"  
„Na, hoffentlich siehst du das nicht zu einfach...ich denke es ist ziemlich aufwändig, sich das so genau vorzustellen...aber egal...das nächste...gute Frage...was denkst du denn?"

„Vielleicht sollten wir uns dann einfach in Gedanken überlegen, wie es sich anfühlt, dieses Tier zu sein? Also, wie es sich bewegt, wie sich das Fell oder das Gefieder anfühlt, wie die Sinne funktionieren und solche Dinge!?"  
„Ziemlich gute Idee" meine die Gryffindor und notierte sich diesen Punkt als nächstes auf ihrem Pergament. „Und wie weiter?"  
„Hmm...eventuell könnten wir dann schon versuchen, einzelne Körperteile in den unseres Tieres zu verwandeln? Also zu erst nur eine Hand oder einen Fuß?"

„Meinst, du, dass wir das schon so schnell ausprobieren sollten?"  
„Na...irgendwann müssen wir doch damit beginnen, oder?"  
„Da hast du allerdings auch wieder Recht" grinste sie. „Ich denke, das reicht fürs erste! Wie machen wir das mit dem Bericht?"  
„Was schlägt denn unser wandelndes Lexikon vor?" Hermine wollte erst böse antworten, merkte aber nach einem Blick ins sein Gesicht, dass er es nur im Spaß gesagt hatte, und so ignorierte sie es einfach.

„Die Teile wie den Trank oder solche Sachen machen wir gemeinsam, ansonsten sollte jeder wohl seine eigenen Erfahrungen und Empfindungen beschreiben...wir sollten das auch immer abwechselnd versuchen, damit einer einschreiten kann, wenn etwas Unvorhergesehenes passiert und so kann der andere dann ja auch schildern, wie es für ihn ausgesehen hat, was der andere gemacht hat...oder?"

„Keine schlechte Idee für eine Gryffindor...wie war noch mal dieser Rückverwandlungs-Spruch?"  
„Corpus conformo retro"  
„Muss man dazu irgendeine bestimmte Bewegung machen?"  
„Keine Ahnung...McGonagall hat jedenfalls nichts dazu geschrieben...deshalb denke ich, dass es reicht, den Spruch zu sagen."  
„Gut...da wir das nun geklärt hätten...wer fängt an?"  
„Ich."

_

* * *

_

Euch noch mal an die 100-Reviews-Marke erinnere! ;)

_Der Button ist da unten links! g_


	12. Erste Versuche

_Hallo ihr lieben!_

_So ganz hat es das letzte Mal mit dem knacken der 100-Reviews-Marke ja nicht geklappt...aber das wird sich heute hoffentlich ändern! °zuversichtlichschau°_

_Einen ganz lieben Dank natürlich trotzdem an alle lieben Reviewer, auch an die beiden „anonymen" lovelyj87 und Dodger für ihre Reviews...ich hab mich wirklich sehr gefreut!_

_Heute am 1. Advent kommt also das neue Kapitel und ich wünsche Euch auf diesem Wege eine geruhsame Vorweihnachtszeit:)_

_Für alle, die nach diesem Kapitel sehr wahrscheinlich kritisch sind...es lief nicht alles so gut, wie ihr denkt! ;) Aber mehr verrate ich Euch noch nicht:P_

_Mein allerliebstes Dankeschön geht an meine Beta Claudia, die hier wie immer ganze Arbeit geleistet hat! Und an meine „Ersatz-Beta" Mariacharly die mir mit den Extras für Claudia ausgeholfen hat! °euch beide umarm°_

_Nun aber genug gelabert von meiner Seite! ;)_

_Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!_

_Eure Zauberfee_

**

* * *

Kapitel 12 – Erste Versuche**

Hermine zauberte wieder Platz auf dem Teppich vor dem Kamin und die beiden ließen sich im Schneidersitz darauf nieder. Während Hermine sich so gut wie möglich entspannte und schließlich ihre Augen schloss, um sich besser auf ihre Tiergestalt konzentrieren zu können, nahm sich Draco ein Pergament und ein Feder und begann, Notizen zu machen.

Als Oberstes schrieb er Datum und Uhrzeit und beschrieb dann kurz, was in diesem Schritt geplant war. Da er nicht dauernd schreiben wollte, dass Hermine die Augen schloss oder sie noch nicht wieder geöffnet hatte oder dass er noch immer keine Veränderung an ihr sehen konnte, überlegte er sich, dass er nur bei besonderen Vorkommnissen etwas protokollieren wollte. Außerdem fand er, dass er dann auch die Uhrzeit daneben schreiben konnte...so würde sie auch später noch einen genauen Ablauf der Übung rekonstruieren können.

_**oooOOOooo**_

Hermine konzentrierte sich erst ganz auf ihre Atmung. Das Kratzen von Dracos Feder auf dem Papier war ihr dabei im ersten Moment eine große Hilfe, so dass sie relativ schnell in einen tranceähnlichen Zustand fiel, in dem ihr Kopf absolut leer zu sein schien. Als sie das geschafft hatte, konzentrierte sie sich gänzlich auf ihre Tiergestalt.

Sie begann mit dem Fell, dann mit den groben Zeichnungen darauf und schließlich versuchte sie sogar sich jede einzelne Schattierung vorzustellen. Als sie mit diesem Ergebnis zufrieden war, stellte sie sich die Augen vor, die Nase, die Krallen, den Schwanz und jede noch so winzige Kleinigkeit. Als sie es geschafft hatte, ein wirklich unheimlich detailreiches Bild ihres Tieres vor ihrem geistigen Auge zu erschaffen, konnte sie schon ein leichtes Prickeln ihrer Haut spüren.

Schnell drängte sie dieses Gefühl in den Hintergrund und versuchte stattdessen ihre Sinne darauf zu konzentrieren wie ein Waschbär zu riechen, zu sehen und sich wie einer zu bewegen. Auch dies gelang ihr relativ einfach und sie fühlte sich wirklich gut dabei. Immer weiter intensivierte sie ihre Wahrnehmung auf ihr Tier und mit einem Mal schreckte sie ein entsetztes Keuchen aus ihrer Konzentration auf.

Völlig überrumpelt öffnet sie die Augen und blickte Draco an, der ihr genau gegenüber saß. Sie brauchte einen Moment, um sich darüber klar zu werden, dass irgendetwas hier nicht stimmte. Der Slytherin war auf einmal viel größer als vorher und sie konnte ihn auch nur noch in schwarz-weiß sehen. Außerdem war es um sie herum ungewöhnlich laut.

Selbst das sonst so angenehme Knacken des Feuers im Kamin dröhnte in ihren Ohren. Und wie es hier roch...der Rauch des Kaminfeuers brannte in ihrer Nase und löste ein Gefühl der Panik in ihr aus. Ihr kam es so vor, als ob alle ihre Instinkte plötzlich auf Hochtouren arbeiten würden und eine inzwischen sehr laute Stimme in ihrem Kopf schrie sie an, sie solle laufen.

Flucht! Einfach nur weg von dieser bedrohlichen Situation. Der blonde junge Mann vor ihr sah sie noch immer mit vor Entsetzen geweiteten Augen an und brachte kein Wort über seine Lippen. Er erwachte erst aus seiner Starre, als er realisierte, dass Hermine einfach wegrannte.

**_oooOOOooo_**

Draco hatte die ganze Zeit zu Hermine gestarrt und spürte, wie seine Augenlieder langsam schwer wurden. Immer wieder blickte er auf die Uhr, doch seit ihrem Beginn war erst eine knappe dreiviertel Stunde vergangen. Für das schwierige Projekt das sie vor sich hatten, war das wie ein einziges Körnchen Sand in einer riesigen Sanduhr. Gerade als er am eindösen war, stellte er erste Veränderungen an Hermine fest. Zu Beginn veränderte sie ihre Hautfarbe. Sie wurde an vielen Stellen dunkler und bekam eine Art Muster. Schnell schrieb er die Uhrzeit und die Veränderung auf sein Pergament.

Dann ging mit einem Mal alles sehr schnell. Zuerst sprossen aus Hermines Haut an allen Stellen, die er sehen konnte, unzählige kleine Haare und bedeckten sie wie ein Fell. Dann schien sie in sich zusammenzuschrumpfen und ihr Gesicht wurde länger und spitzer. Als nächstes wuchsen lange Barthaare rechts und links ihrer inzwischen rosafarbenen Nase und ihre Augen wurden zu kleinen schwarzen Knöpfen.

Noch ehe er wusste, wie er diese ganzen Veränderungen so schnell aufschreiben sollte, saß zu seinen Füßen ein vollständiger Waschbär. Würde er nicht wissen, dass dies Hermine war, er hätte keinen Unterschied zu einem normalen Tier feststellen können, so allerdings fiel ihm auf, dass das Fell dieses Exemplars etwas dichter und buschiger aussah.  
Der Waschbär blickte ihn erst verwirrt, dann neugierig, ängstlich und schließlich panisch an.

**_oooOOOooo_**

Draco fühlte sich wie mit einer Ganzkörperklammer belegt und war unfähig sich zu bewegen oder etwas zu sagen. Gerade als er sich soweit wieder beruhigt hatte, um Hermine zu ihrem Erfolg zu beglückwünschen, stürmte das kleine Tier an ihm vorbei in Hermines Zimmer und verschwand dort unter ihrem Bett.

Bis jetzt war ihm nicht einmal aufgefallen, dass ihre Zimmertüre überhaupt offen stand. Oder hatte sie sie in ihrer Panik aufgehext, wie es ein kleines Kind in Angstsituationen manchmal ohne Zauberstab tat?  
Er wusste darauf keine Antwort.

Er wusste nur, er musste ihr sagen, dass sie sich beruhigen sollte, um sich zurückverwandeln zu können. Während seiner Recherchen hatte er des Öfteren gelesen, dass manche Zauberer nach ihrer ersten Verwandlung so panisch sind, dass ihnen gar nicht bewusst wird, dass es geklappt hatte und so das Tier die Herrschaft über den Körper übernahm.

**_oooOOOooo_**

Schnell sprang er auf seine Füße und wollte dem possierlichen Tierchen hinterher rennen, als er sich eines Besseren besann. Dadurch würde es nur noch mehr Panik bekommen, und er müsste Hermine Gewalt antun, um sie zurückverwandeln zu können, doch das wollte er nach Möglichkeit vermeiden.

Also ging er leise in den finsteren Raum sprechend, so langsam wie möglich voran. Als er die Tür passiert hatte, entzündete er mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabes die Kerzen in Hermines Zimmer und sah die ängstlichen Augen unter dem Bett gefährlich funkeln. Er hatte damals bei seinem Zoobesuch auf einem Schild gelesen, dass ein Waschbär zwar die Flucht dem Kampf vorzog, doch sollte er sich in die Enge getrieben fühlen, würde er sich wehren bis zum Tod.  
Wie sollte er also vorgehen?

Er sah sich kurz um und überlegte dann, dass es wohl sinnvoll wäre, als erstes einmal die Türe zu schließen, um dem Tier nicht so viele Fluchtmöglichkeiten zu lassen. Als dies erledigt war, ließ er sich langsam, um das Tier nicht zu erschrecken, an der Wand, die dem Bett gegenüber lag, hinunter sinken und sprach dabei weiterhin beruhigend auf das Tier ein.  
Da es bis jetzt keine Anstalten gemacht hatte, ihn anzugreifen, beschloss er, nun zu versuchen, mit Hermine in Kontakt zu treten.

„Hermine? Kannst du mich verstehen?"  
Der Waschbär legte fragend den Kopf schief und betrachtete ihn nun äußerst aufmerksam. Er deutete dies als gutes Zeichen.  
„Hermine, hör mir jetzt genau zu! Du hast es geschafft! Viel schneller als ich das jemals erwartet hätte! Du hast dich verwandelt...und zwar vollständig! Hast du das verstanden?"

Die Augen des Tieres wurden riesig, als der Sinn der eben gesprochenen Worte zu ihm durchdrang, und schließlich nickte es leicht mit dem Kopf.

„Wenn du dich so weit beruhigt hast, dann solltest du unter dem Bett hervorkommen und versuchen, dich zurückzuverwandeln." Wieder nickte Hermine und trippelte langsam auf den Slytherin zu. Er hielt ihr die Hand hin und Hermine schnupperte instinktiv daran.

Draco konnte der Versuchung nicht widerstehen und streichelte sanft über ihr Fell. Entgegen seiner Vermutung, dass es bei dem buschigen Aussehen fürchterlich kratzen müsse, war es seidig und weich. Etwas überrascht war er, als er spürte, wie ein kleiner Kopf sich behaglich an seiner Hand rieb. Diese Geste zauberte ein seltenes ehrliches Lächeln auf seine Lippen.

„Möchtest du es zu erst alleine versuchen?" Auch dieses Mal nickte Hermine.  
Sie setzte sich wieder ihm gegenüber hin und schloss die Augen, was ihn als Geste dieses kleinen Tieres leicht schmunzeln ließ. Ihm fiel wieder der Bericht ein und so blickte er kurz auf die Uhr. Sein Schreibzeug lag zwar im Gemeinschaftsraum, doch er konnte diese Punkte ja nachtragen, solange er sich nur die Uhrzeit merkte.

Eine ganze Zeit lang schien rein gar nichts zu passieren, dann aber wurde das Fell kürzer und die Gestalt größer. Wenige Sekunden später, die er mit angehaltenem Atem staunend verbrachte, saß Hermine wieder vor ihm und seufzte erleichtert auf.  
„Danke" flüsterte sie sehr leise, doch trotzdem konnte er die Erleichterung deutlich heraushören.

„Nichts zu danken" erwiderte er mit einer gespielt angedeuteten Verbeugung, und Hermine brach in Gelächter aus. Zufrieden, dass sein Plan, sie aufzuheitern, gelungen war, lächelte er sie an.  
„So...und nun erzähl mir ganz genau wie es war" drängte er und seine Augen leuchteten vor Begeisterung.

**_oooOOOooo_**

Hermine erzählte ihm also in allen Einzelheiten wie es so war als Tier, und Draco staunte nicht schlecht, dass sie zwar gemerkt hatte, wie verändert ihre Umgebung war, sie aber nicht im Traum daran gedacht hätte, sich schon verwandelt zu haben. Und auch wie sie nur noch die nackte Panik in sich spürte, was, wie sie inzwischen vermutete, einfach nur an den tierischen Instinkten gelegen hatte.

Nach ihrem Gespräch, das sehr entspannt und fröhlich vonstatten ging, war Draco allerdings zu müde, um es noch am gleichen Abend selbst zu versuchen. Gut gelaunt gingen die beiden jeder in ihr Bett. Hermine plumpste völlig ausgelaugt, aber glücklich in ihre Kissen und starrte nachdenklich auf ihren Betthimmel. Draco war ihr heute so ganz anders vorgekommen. Fast wie ein guter Freund, den sie schon jahrelang kannte.

Auch wenn ihr dieses Gefühl total abwegig vorkam, war es doch ein ziemlich gutes Gefühl. Sie konnte sich allerdings nicht ausmalen, ob dieser Zustand auf Dauer anhalten würde, oder ob er nur aus den verwirrenden Emotionen dieses Abends entstanden war. Tief in ihrem Inneren hoffte sie allerdings, dass nun eine gute Basis für eine dauerhafte Freundschaft geschaffen war.

Sie machte sich nichts vor. Es würde sicherlich nicht einfach sein, sich dauerhaft mit Draco zu verstehen, aber auch mit Ron geriet sie ständig aneinander und sie waren schließlich trotzdem Freunde. Über diesen Grübeleien schlief sie schließlich irgendwann ein.  
Sie sank in tiefe Schwärze und konnte erst gar nichts um sich herum richtig erkennen. Plötzlich saß vor ihr auf dem Boden ein wunderschöner silberner Adler, welcher sie aufmerksam beobachtete.

Er kam ihr riesig vor und eine Stimme in ihrem Inneren sagte ihr, dass sie wohl gerade in ihrer Tiergestalt unterwegs war. Doch sie fühlte keine Angst, obwohl der stolze Vogel sie mit einer kleinen Bewegung seiner scharfen Krallen und seines Schnabels sicherlich hätte töten können. Nein, ganz im Gegenteil! Sie fühlte sich geradezu magisch von ihm angezogen und ging sicheren Schrittes näher an ihn heran.

Auf einmal fühlte sie, wie sich ihre Nackenhaare aufstellten und ihr Gefahr ankündigten, doch diese ging nicht von dem Tier vor ihr aus, da war sie sich sicher. Auch der Adler blickte jetzt sehr misstrauisch auf einen Punkt hinter ihr. Sie konnte seine Unruhe fast so deutlich wie ihre eigene spüren. Irgendetwas war hier ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung! Der Adler stieß einen spitzen warnenden Schrei aus, der ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ.

Dann erhob er sich majestätisch in die Lüfte und schoss in Angriffshaltung auf etwas hinter ihrem Rücken zu. Sie hörte einen überraschten Schrei hinter sich, konnte sich allerdings nicht mehr umdrehen, um zu erkennen, wer da geschrieen hatte, denn soeben fühlte sie sich leicht hochgehoben. Sie blickte nach oben und sah nun, wie der Adler sie vorsichtig, so als wäre sie zerbrechlich, zwischen seinen scharfen Krallen hielt und sie fort von der Gefahr trug. Obwohl sie und der Adler eigentlich Todfeinde waren, fühlte sie sich in seinen Krallen so sicher wie noch nirgendwo zuvor.

Sie öffnete die Augen, um sicherzugehen, dass dies eben nur ein Traum war. Als sie erleichtert feststellte, dass sie immer noch in ihrem Bett lag, schnaufte sie erst einmal tief durch.

‚Was hatte das nur zu bedeuten?' ‚Tja, hättest du Wahrsagen nicht abgewählt, dann wüsstest du es vielleicht!' ‚Als ob Trelawney irgendetwas anderes als meinen Tod daraus erfunden hätte!' ‚...' ‚Der Adler kam mir so bekannt vor...dabei bin ich mir sicher, noch nie zuvor einen silbernen Alder gesehen zu haben!' ‚Gesehen noch nicht...aber du weißt, wessen Tiergestalt das ist!' ‚Malfoy...aber...das kann unmöglich sein...wieso sollte ich von seinem Tier träumen?' ‚Wer weiß...'

Hermine schnaubte ärgerlich über ihre seltsamen Gedanken, beschloss aber, erst einmal weiterzuschlafen...den Kopf konnte sie sich morgen auch noch zerbrechen!

_

* * *

_

Und...wie war's? Schreibt es mir mit einem Review! °liebschau° Auf das wir die 100 endlich knacken! ;)


	13. Eine haarige Angelegenheit

_Hallo ihr Lieben!_

_Wow...ihr seid so spitze...ihr habt es tatsächlich geschafft, die 100er-Schallmauer zu durchbrechen! °megafreu°_

_Wegen der Reviews möchte ich gleich noch ein paar Worte an Euch richten:_

_Natürlich beantworte ich die Reviews auch weiterhin, allerdings war es die letzten Male etwas schwierig, da ich zuerst keine Zeit hatte (natürlich wollte ich Euch aber das neue Kapitel trotzdem nicht vorenthalten!) Und dann gab es Probleme mit den Funktionen von was leider auch die Reply-Funktion mit einschloss:(_

_Inzwischen sollten aber alle beantwortet sein! Falls noch jemand eine Antwort auf sein Review vermisst, der möge sich bitte nochmals bei mir melden, dann schreibe ich das Reply zu dem entsprechenden Kapitel gerne noch einmal:)_

_Mit den Replys zum letzten Kapitel müsst ihr Euch leider noch etwas gedulden, da mich eine Erkältung danieder gestreckt hat und ich schon froh bin, Euch das neue Kapitel trotzdem zum Lesen geben zu können!_

_Sobald es mir wieder besser geht hole ich die Antworten aber sofort nach!_

_So nun aber genug geschwafelt! Euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und ich packe mich jetzt wieder ins Bett und hoffe, ich werde bald wieder gesund!_

_Eure Zauberfee_

**

* * *

Kapitel 13 – Haarige Angelegenheiten**

Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen endlich den Weg aus ihrem warmen und weichen Bett gefunden hatte, war es schon weit nach neun Uhr, was sie entsetzt aufkeuchen ließ. ‚Warum um alles in der Welt hat Draco mich nicht geweckt?' So sprang sie nur schnell in frische Klamotten und stürmte in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo der Slytherin sie mit einer verwundert hochgezogenen Augenbraue aufmerksam musterte.

„Mann, Draco...warum hast du nicht geklopft?"  
„Dir auch einen guten Morgen! Welcher Fluch hat dich denn getroffen? Und warum hätte ich klopfen sollen?"  
„Ja, ja...morgen...wie...welcher Fluch? Und du hättest klopfen sollen, um mich zu wecken natürlich."

„Ich meinte den Fluch, der deine Haare verwüstet haben muss...oder siehst du nach dem Aufstehen immer so aus? Und warum sollte ich dich am Sonntag bitte nicht ausschlafen lassen?"

„Heute ist Sonntag? Welch ein Glück! ...was ist denn mit meinen Haaren?" Draco konnte deutlich die Verwirrung auf ihrem Gesicht sehen. Schnell zog er seinen Zauberstab und murmelte mit einer Kreisbewegung ein paar Worte, die Hermine noch nie zuvor gehört hatte. Zu ihrer Überraschung tauchte ein kleiner Spiegel vor ihr auf. Allerdings wusste sie im ersten Moment nicht, ob Draco diesen fürchterlichen Anblick ihres Selbst darauf gezaubert hatte, oder ob sie wirklich SO rum lief.

Als durch ihre vom Schlafen noch vernebelten Gedanken aber endlich durchgedrungen war, dass der Spiegel sie wirklich so zeigte, wie sie gerade aussah, flüchtete sie mit einem entsetzten Aufschrei ins Badezimmer, um ihre Mähne zu bändigen.

‚Hermine, Hermine...du bist nicht wegen deines Mutes in Gryffindor, sondern definitiv wegen deiner Haare, die jedem Löwen echte Konkurrenz machen würden' seufzte sie innerlich, während sie ihre Haare erst hektisch bürstete, sie dann mit einem Zauber zu entwirren versuchte und sie schließlich mit einem genervten Stöhnen aufgab. Ihr war nicht einmal bewusst, dass die Türe noch offen war, ihr Mitbewohner schon seit einiger Zeit an den Rahmen gelehnt dastand und ihre Bemühungen begutachtete.

Dementsprechend erschrak sie, als plötzlich jemand ihre Bürste vom Waschtisch nahm und ihre Haare bürstete. Sie brauchte ein paar Augenblicke um zu realisieren, dass es sich um Draco handelte, der da hinter ihr stand.

„Ich kämm´ meiner Mutter auch öfter die Haare" erklärte er nur mit einem Schulterzucken als Antwort auf ihre großen, fragenden Augen. Was Hermine jedoch noch mehr überraschte war, dass er es tatsächlich schaffte, ihre Haare zu bändigen! Ganz ohne Magie, einfach nur mit Geduld und viel Gefühl.

Mit seiner linken Hand hielt er fast zärtlich eine Strähne in den Händen und bearbeitete sie ausdauernd mit der Bürste, die er in der rechten Hand hatte. Er hatte einen konzentrierten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht und war so einfühlsam, dass Hermine eine wohlige Gänsehaut bekam, die durch seinen Atem an ihrem Nacken noch verstärkt wurde.

_**oooOOOooo**_

Draco war ihr eigentlich hinterher gegangen, um ihr zu sagen, dass er es mit der Aussage über ihre Haare nicht böse gemeint hatte, sondern sie nur necken wollte, doch als er dann ihre verzweifelten und vor allem erfolglosen Versuche beobachtete, Ordnung in das Chaos auf ihrem Kopf zu bringen, bekam er Mitleid.

Ehe er selbst noch verstand, was er gerade im Begriff zu tun war, hatte er auch schon ihre Bürste und eine Strähne ihres Haares in der Hand und kämmte gewissenhaft Knoten um Knoten aus ihren braunen Locken. Diese Arbeit war ihm nicht neu, da ihn seine Mutter schon des Öfteren gebeten hatte, ihr zu helfen, weil sie oft Probleme hatte, ihre langen Haare, die ihr bis auf die Hüfte reichten, selbst zu kämmen.

Sie hätte sich zwar durchaus auch mit einem Zauber helfen können, aber sie war der festen Überzeugung, dass Magie auf Dauer schlecht für die Haare war, und so war das dann meistens Dracos Aufgabe.

Als er die erste Strähne in der Hand hielt, war er überrascht, dass es sich genauso, wie am Abend vorher das Fell, statt kratzig und rau, ganz weich und seidig anfühlte. ‚Das traut man diesem wirren Vogelnest gar nicht zu' überlegte er.

Er genoss es nach einiger Zeit regelrecht, Hermines Haare zu bürsten und empfand es in diesem Augenblick als geradezu erotisch. ‚Ich werde nie mehr ohne Hintergedanken Mutters Haare kämmen können' dachte er sarkastisch, hörte aber nicht auf in seinem Tun.  
Als er bemerkte, dass Hermine von seinen Berührungen und seinem Atem dicht an ihrem Nacken eine Gänsehaut bekam, grinste er innerlich. ‚Scheinbar bin ich nicht der einzige, der diese Situation genießt!'

Eigentlich hätte er noch Stunden so weiter machen können, aber irgendwann, fand er, wurde es albern, und so betrachtete er abschließend sein Werk noch einmal genau. Als er zufrieden war, legte er die Bürste beiseite und sah Hermine im Spiegel in die Augen. Sie strahlte ihn an und lächelte.

„Danke Draco. So schön haben meine Haare noch nie ausgesehen."  
Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch, musste sich dann aber eingestehen, dass sie Recht hatte. Es glänzte jetzt viel intensiver als jemals zuvor und war nun nicht mehr wild und struppig, sondern sanft gewellt.

Am liebsten hätte er sich hineingekrallt und es gleich wieder auf eine äußerst unanständige Art und Weise durcheinander gebracht, während er sie leidenschaftlich küsste. Im nächsten Moment fluchte er innerlich allerdings über seine wirren Gedanken.

**_oooOOOooo_**

Hermine blickte ihn verwirrt an. Erst kämmte er ihre Haare, als hätte er noch nie etwas anderes getan, als wären sie nicht die letzten sechs Jahre Todfeinde gewesen, sondern schon immer beste Freunde, dann sah er sie mit einem Blick an, der ihre Knie ganz weich werden ließ und seine Augen waren von seinem sonst so hellen Sturmgrau zu einem wesentlich dunkleren Anthrazit gewechselt.

Schließlich konnte sie für einen kurzen Moment sogar ehrliche Verwirrung in seinen Augen lesen, ehe er sich abwandte und dabei seine übliche kühle Fassade wieder aufbaute. Allerdings hielt sie es für äußerst unklug, ihn jetzt darauf anzusprechen, da sie sich sicher war, dass er ihr sowieso nicht die Wahrheit sagen würde.

Fieberhaft überlegte sie, wie sie die nun unangenehme Stille zwischen ihnen brechen konnte und entschied sich dann dafür, mit ihm den heutigen Tagesablauf durchzugehen.

„Hast du heute überhaupt Lust, dich mit deiner Tiergestalt zu beschäftigen, oder willst du einen Tag Pause?"  
„Was? Unsere kleine Schulstreberin fragt mich wirklich, ob ich einen freien Tag möchte?" Er klang ehrlich erstaunt und kein bisschen spöttisch, was die Gryffindor doch sehr verunsicherte.

„Na ja...ich meinte ja nur...weil...wir haben hier ja im Prinzip eh nichts großartig anderes zu tun als zu lernen...und ich habe mich noch nie so fit für den Schulstoff gefühlt wie momentan...das liegt wahrscheinlich daran, dass mich einmal niemand beim Lernen und Hausaufgabenmachen stört..."

„Hey, Hermine...das war ein Spaß, ok? Ich würde heute wirklich gerne ein wenig abschalten...und ich würde mich wirklich freuen, wenn du mir dabei Gesellschaft leistest."

Hermine sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen ungläubig an. Hatte sie das wirklich gerade aus Malfoys Mund gehört? So wie er sie ansah, musste es wohl so gewesen sein. Sie überlegte einige Sekunden, ob man da auch etwas daran falsch verstehen konnte, oder ob er ihr damit eine Falle stellen wollte, musste sich dann aber eingestehen, dass ihre Weltanschauung heute wohl nicht zum Tragen kam...sie konnte jedenfalls nicht sehen, dass er auch nur eine Silbe nicht so gemeint hatte, wir er sie sagte.

„Und was möchtest du stattdessen tun?" fragte sie daher zaghaft.  
Draco schien einen Moment zu überlegen, ehe sich ein breites Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete, welches schon böse Ahnungen in Hermine wach werden ließ.

„Du könntest mir zeigen, wo du den Zauberspruch her hattest, der mich an unserem ersten Schultag hat nackt durch die Gegend laufen lassen."

Hermine wurde erst sehr blass und dann knallrot im Gesicht und überlegte schon panisch, wo sie ihren Zauberstab gelassen hatte, als sie sah, wie Draco gut gelaunt abwinkte.

„Keine Sorge...ich bin dir nicht mehr böse deshalb...auch wenn ich tierisch sauer deshalb war...ich denke, wir sind da quitt...also...zeigst du mir woher? Da stehen doch sicherlich noch andere amüsante Dinge drin, oder?"

Hermine spürte zwar noch immer das Adrenalin heiß durch ihre Adern pumpen, aber so langsam beruhigte sich wenigstens ihr Herzschlag, und sie konnte leicht mit dem Kopf nicken. Draco grinste nun noch breiter und steuerte die Türe zu ihrem Zimmer zielstrebig an. Gerade als er die Klinke runterdrücken wollte, ging ein lautes Heulen los und ließ ihn vor Schreck zusammenfahren.

„Hermine...bitte schalt das ab...das hält ja kein Mensch aus" stöhnte er mit auf die Ohren gepressten Händen, doch Hermine konnte nur die Schultern zucken...sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie man das wieder abschaltete...das stand in ihrem Buch nicht drin.

Sie überlegte, dass es vielleicht aufhören würde, wenn sie selbst ins Zimmer ging, doch das Heulen hielt an. Also schloss sie die Türe wieder, doch wieder änderte sich nichts...sie wandt einen Zauber nach dem anderen auf ihre Türe an, doch es schien alles nichts zu helfen.

Panisch suchte sie nun in ihrem Regal nach dem Buch, doch wie immer in solchen Situationen, fand sie es nicht. Irgendwann schrie sie gegen das Heulen genervt ein „Es ist ja gut" in das Zimmer, und mit einem Mal war Ruhe. Zuerst war sie so überrascht, dass sie sich gar nicht sicher war, ob es tatsächlich aufgehört hatte, doch nach den ersten Sekunden Stille konnte sie auch Draco im Bad erleichtert ein „Na endlich" stöhnen hören.

Da der Slytherin natürlich neugierig war und wissen wollte, was sie jetzt dagegen getan hatte, griff er wieder nach der Türklinke und erneut brach das Heulen los. Diesmal reagierte Hermine allerdings schneller und rief sofort ein weiteres Mal „Es ist gut" und wieder verstummte die Sirene.

„Er darf eintreten" sagte sie laut und deutlich in den Raum hinein.  
„Draco, versuch es jetzt noch einmal" und der junge Mann tat wie ihm geheißen. Nun allerdings sehr zögerlich griff er erneut nach dem Türgriff und diesmal blieb es still. Erleichtert öffnete der die Türe und kam mit kreidebleichem Gesicht in Hermines Zimmer an.  
„Was zur Hölle war das denn?"

„Ein Alarm-Zauber, den hab ich gleich an unserem ersten Abend gesprochen und ihn total vergessen."  
„Ah ja...und warum konnte ich dann gestern Abend in dein Zimmer?" Das ließ Hermine allerdings einen Moment stutzen.  
„Vielleicht, weil die Türe da offen stand? Ich hab ehrlich keine Ahnung."

„Na, Hauptsache, du weißt jetzt, wie man mit dem Zauber umgeht" erwiderte er mit zuckenden Schultern und setzte sich auf Hermines Bett. Hermine drehte sich wieder zu ihrem Bücherregal und diesmal fand sie natürlich auf Anhieb das gesuchte Buch.

Es stand genau da, wo sie dachte, es hingestellt zu haben. Sie seufzte laut, was ihr einen komischen Blick von Draco einbrachte und ließ sich dann neben Draco auf das Bett plumpsen. Wortlos reichte sie ihm das Buch.

Der Slytherin begann sofort darin zu blättern, und von Seite zu Seite wurden seine Augen größer.  
„Wow...wo hast du das denn her? Das Buch ist einfach klasse! Was da alles drin steht...wie man jemandem einen Ringelschwanz wachsen lässt...und hier...da steht ein Spruch, mit dem man jemandem die Haare färben kann...in jeder beliebigen Farbe...und da...das glaub ich ja nicht...da steht sogar, wie man sich selbst so biegsam wie Gummi hext...wozu braucht man denn bitte so was?" lachte er jetzt. Selbst Hermine konnte sich bei diesem Gedanken ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Vielleicht musst du ja mal durch eine extrem enge Türe kriechen...oder so" sagte sie sarkastisch und Draco lachte jetzt so sehr, dass er sich ein paar Lachtränen abwischen musste.

„Ja klar...ich hab auch zu Hause nur Türen, durch die außer unseren Hauselfen keiner durchpasst." Nun musste sogar Hermine lachen. Als der junge Mann endlich wieder Luft bekam und sein Lachanfall halbwegs vorbei war, grinste er: „Vielleicht sollten wir den Haarfärbezauber mal an Weasley testen...blau steht ihm sicherlich auch nicht schlechter als rot."

Obwohl Hermine dieser Witz gar nicht gefiel, stellte sie sich Ron mit blauen Haaren vor und schaffte es nicht, ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken.  
„Woher hast du das Buch überhaupt?"

„Ron hat es mir geschenkt..."  
„Oh...hattest du erst Geburtstag?"  
„Nein...ich hab in 10 Tagen...am 19. um genau zu sein...er hat es gesehen und dachte sich, es könnte mir gefallen...da hat er es mir gekauft."

„Er muss dich ziemlich gerne haben, wenn er dir solche Geschenke ohne jeglichen Anlass macht" sagte Draco daraufhin ernst und wunderte sich, warum ihm dieser Gedanke so einen heftigen Stich verpasste.  
„Es ist nicht, wie du denkst...wir sind nur Freunde."

„Und sieht er das auch so?"  
„Ich hab keine Ahnung...so intensiv hab ich darüber noch nie nachgedacht." Draco hatte keine Ahnung, warum ihm dieser Satz so eine Erleichterung verschaffte, aber irgendetwas in ihm war sehr glücklich darüber, dass Hermine nicht mit dem rothaarigen Gryffindor zusammen war.

_

* * *

_

So...dieses Kapitel war mal ein wenig anders und es interessiert mich deshalb umso mehr, wie ihr es fandet:)

_Bitte hinterlasst mir ein kleines Review mit Eurer Meinung dazu, ja? °extraliebschau°_


	14. Freunde?

_Hallo ihr Lieben!_

_Erst einmal vielen, vielen Dank für Eure Geduld, was die Reviews und auch das neue Kapitel angeht:) Danke Grippe und anschließendem Stress klappt es erst heute! °traurigschau° ich hoffe aber, ihr lest und reviewt trotzdem fleißig weiter! ;)_

_So...zu erst einmal einen Knuddler an Dodger, der den magischen 100. Beitrag bei den Reviews geschrieben hat:)_

_Des Weiteren auch einen Dank an die anonymen Reviewer, an alle die mich auf ihren Alert und Favo - Listen haben und an alle Schwarzleser:)_

_Und als nächstes kommt mal kurz eine Erklärung für alle, da die Frage immer wieder auftauchte! ;)_

_**Warum konnten Draco und Hermine sich so viel schneller in ihre Tiergestalt verwandeln als z.B. die Marauder, die dafür ja Jahre gebraucht haben?**_

_Ich habe hier für mich zwei gewichtige Punkte, warum ich das so und nicht anders geschrieben habe:_

_Die Marauder waren damals viel jünger als Draco und Hermine, also auch weniger gut im Zaubern! ;) Außerdem mussten die drei im Geheimen agieren, da es ja niemand wissen durfte...unsere Beiden hier werden ja aber sogar unterstützt mit allen Mitteln, die den Lehrern zur Verfügung stehen!_

_Hermine und Draco hatten in meiner Geschichte den Charakter-Trank zur Verfügung und konnten sich so gleich auf die richtige Tiergestalt konzentrieren, während die Marauder ja erst noch herausfinden mussten, in was sie sich eigentlich verwandeln._

_Ich hoffe, nun ist es etwas verständlicher! ;) Außerdem kommen auch auf Hermine noch unerwartete Probleme zu, doch zu viel möchte ich an dieser Stelle noch nicht verraten! ;)_

_So...jetzt hab ich für heute genug gequasselt! °g°_

_Viel Spaß beim neuen Kapitel!_

_Eure Zauberfee_

**

* * *

Kapitel 14 – Freunde? **

Der Tag verging für die beiden wie im Flug. Nachdem sie das Buch genau inspiziert hatten, war es schon Zeit für das Mittagessen gewesen. Fröhlich unterhielten sie sich während ihrer Mahlzeit über die unmöglichsten Sprüche aus dem Buch.

Nach dem Essen bettelte Draco sie regelrecht an, doch eine Runde Zauberschach mit ihm zu spielen. Ehe er jedoch nicht ganz ernst gemeint vor ihr auf die Knie gehen konnte, erbarmte sie sich und sagte zu. Eigentlich konnte sie dieses barbarische Spiel nicht ausstehen, doch Draco war nicht nur ein ziemlich guter Spieler, er war auch ein geduldiger Lehrer, der ihr genau erklärte, wann sie lieber einen anderen Zug machen sollte und sie immer wieder auf Fehler hinwies.

Nach fünf Spielen, die Draco alle gewonnen hatte, schaffte sie es tatsächlich, ihn auch einmal Schachmatt zu setzten, allerdings war sie sich nicht sicher, ob er sie nicht hatte gewinnen lassen.

Die beiden realisierten erst, dass es schon wieder Zeit für das Abendessen war, als Dobby mit einem Knall erschien und den Tisch mit einem Schwung seiner Hand deckte. Nach dem Abendessen spielten sie noch eine kleine Runde Snape explodiert und machten es sich dann vor dem Kamin gemütlich.

Draco hatte eine Packung Bertie Botts Bohnen aus seinem Zimmer geholt und Hermine stiftete ein paar Schokofrösche. Sie teilten beides brüderlich und unterhielten sich angeregt über ihre Familien und Hobbys, denen sie nachgingen, wenn sie zu Hause waren.

Hierbei erfuhr Hermine, dass Draco nicht besonders gut mit seinem Vater auskam, sondern er ihn eigentlich nur fürchtete, da er ein ziemlich herrschsüchtiger und brutaler Tyrann war. Nur mit seiner Mutter verband ihn Zuneigung und Liebe. Während er von ihr sprach, glitzerten seine Augen eigentümlich und zogen Hermine total in ihren Bann.

Außerdem erzählte er ihr von seinem Hobby. Er war ein leidenschaftlicher Sammler von mehreren Dingen. Er sammelte einerseits Schnatze aus berüchtigten Spielen, des Weiteren hatte er eine Leidenschaft für Schwerter aus allen Teilen der Welt und er konnte sich auch für Trinkpokale berühmter Persönlichkeiten begeistern.

Hermine musste ihm auch erzählen, wie es sich so unter Muggeln lebte und wie diese es schafften, ihren Alltag gänzlich ohne Magie zu meistern. Die Gryffindor hätte sich nie träumen lassen, dass ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy sich für so etwas interessieren könnte, doch auch hierfür bekam sie eine Erklärung.

Sein Vater hatte ihm unter Androhung des Cruciatus-Fluchs verboten, sich über Muggel zu informieren.

Auch wollte er alles über ihre Hobbys wissen, die sich eigentlich nur um Bücher drehten, doch Draco konnte nicht glauben, dass dies ihre einzige Leidenschaft war. So kitzelte er irgendwann doch aus ihr heraus, dass sie frenetischer Sammler war, wenn es um magische Wesen ging.

Diese Leidenschaft hatte sie entdeckt, als sie sich in ihrem dritten Schuljahr für B.Elfe.R eingesetzt hatte. Seit dem hatte sie natürlich eine ganze Reihe Bücher über alle möglichen Wesen zusammengetragen, allerdings zierten ihre Sammlung auch ein paar besondere Glanzstücke, wie ein paar Schweifhaare eines Einhorns, eine Feder von Fawkes und ein Zahn sowie eine Schuppe eines Drachens, auf die sie besonders stolz war.

Draco staunte nicht schlecht, als sie ihm schließlich gestand, dass dies bisher noch nicht einmal ihre Freunde wussten.

Kurz vor Mitternacht sah Hermine das erste Mal wieder auf die Uhr und war entsetzt, dass es schon so spät war. Also verabschiedete sie sich von Draco, wünschte ihm eine gute Nacht, putzte sich noch schnell die Zähne und ging in ihr Bett.

Allerdings konnte sie lange Zeit nicht einschlafen. Andauernd kreisten ihre Gedanken um den vergangenen Tag und damit natürlich um Draco. So alleine in ihrem Bett konnte sie sich endlich eingestehen, dass sie sich mit ihm fast besser unterhalten hatte als jemals mit Harry oder Ron. Er war ihr von der Intelligenz einfach ebenbürtig und so konnte sie mit ihm ganz anders reden.

Nicht, dass sie jetzt sagen wollte, Harry oder Ron wären dumm...das ganz sicher nicht...aber ihre Interessen waren einfach anders gelagert als ihre. Mit ihnen konnte sie sich nicht über Bücher oder Arithmantik unterhalten, und wenn die beiden über Quidditch sprachen, kam sie sich immer ausgeschlossen vor.

Draco war da anders. Er verstand ebenso viel von Arithmantik wie sie selbst und er wollte sich nicht ständig nur über Quidditch unterhalten, auch wenn er das Thema als Spieler der Hausmannschaft natürlich interessant fand, aber er wusste eben auch andere Dinge und sprach über diese. Es dauerte lange, bis Hermine endlich Schlaf fand, und selbst dann träumte sie ständig von platinblonden Haaren und silbergrauen Augen.

**_oooOOOooo_**

Draco erging es in der Nacht nicht besser. Er war schon mehrmals wieder aufgestanden und unruhig durch sein Zimmer getigert, hatte versucht mit einem Blick auf die Ländereien Ruhe zu finden und fand trotz allem einfach keinen Schlaf. Legte er sich einfach hin und schloss die Augen, so sah er ständig Hermines Gesicht vor sich und spürte ihre weichen Haare wieder zwischen seinen Fingern.

Nie zuvor hatte ihm ein Mädchen bisher so den Schlaf geraubt. Allerdings fand er bisher auch keines so interessant wie Hermine. Die Gryffindor mit ihrer Intelligenz und ihrer ruhigen Art, die nicht ständig albern herumkicherte, erschien ihm so viel reifer als alle anderen Mädchen in Hogwarts.

‚Sie hat also bald Geburtstag...vielleicht sollte ich ihr eine Kleinigkeit schenken?' ‚Sie lacht dich bestimmt aus, wenn du das tust.' ‚Das tut sie sicherlich nicht. Aber was würde ihr gefallen?' ‚Warum willst du dem kleinen Schlammblut denn etwas schenken...du entwickelst doch wohl hoffentlich keine Gefühle für sie?'

‚Nein...nicht direkt...ich mag sie...und sie ist ganz anders als die anderen dummen Hühner in Hogwarts.' ‚Junge, Junge, dich hat's ja schwer erwischt.' ‚Blödsinn...ich will nur mit ihr befreundet sein...das ist alles. Also, was könnte ihr gefallen?' ‚Na...ein Buch...sonst hat sie doch keine Hobbys!' ‚Doch...hat sie wohl...das ist es!' In Gedanken jubelte er sich selber zu...er hatte soeben das perfekte Geschenk für sie gefunden. Durch diesen Gedanken beruhigt konnte auch er endlich ins Land der Träume verschwinden.

**_oooOOOooo_**

Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen schwerfällig aus dem Bett gekrabbelt war, sich angezogen und gewaschen hatte und schließlich im Gemeinschaftsraum ankam, war von Draco noch nichts zu sehen. Mit einem Gähnen setzte sich die Gryffindor an den bereits gedeckten Frühstückstisch und schenkte sich erstmal eine Tasse Kaffee ein, um richtig wach zu werden.

Genießerisch trank sie Schlückchen für Schlückchen und genoss das warme Gefühl in ihrem Bauch. Als ihre Tasse nach etwa einer halben Stunde leer war, rührte sich bei Draco noch immer nichts. Nachdenklich blickte Hermine auf die Uhr und stellte fest, dass es schon fast neun Uhr war.

Einerseits war sie schockiert, dass sie selbst heute so lange geschlafen hatte, andererseits begann sie sich langsam Sorgen zu machen, weil der Slytherin noch immer nicht aufgestanden war. ‚10 Minuten gebe ich ihm noch, dann geh ich ihn wecken' nahm sie sich vor. Als auch diese Frist verstrichen war stand sie auf und klopfte zaghaft an seine Tür.

Sie bekam keine Antwort, und so klopfte sie wieder, diesmal allerdings schon lauter. ‚Der schläft ja wie ein Stein' dachte sie, ehe sie erneut an seine Tür schlug. Doch auch dieses Mal blieb alles still auf der anderen Seite. ‚Was mach ich denn jetzt? Wenn ihm nun was passiert ist?' ‚Hermine...ihr seid hier eingeschlossen...was bitte sollte ihm denn passieren?' ‚Vielleicht ist er gestürzt...oder er ist krank...'

‚Tja...um das raus zu finden bleibt dir nur eins...geh rein.' ‚Ich kann doch da nicht einfach so reingehen...was...wenn er...nackt ist?' ‚Du würdest nichts Neues sehen, oder?' Hermine blieben bei ihrer eigenen Art von Sarkasmus glatt weitere Einsprüche weg.

Sie nahm also allen Mut zusammen und drückte vorsichtig die Klinke hinunter, öffnete die Türe ein kleines Stück, um durch den Spalt zu blicken. Es war ziemlich dämmrig in dem Raum und so brauchte sie einen Moment ehe sich ihre Augen daran gewöhnt hatten und sie sehen konnte, dass Draco in seinem Bett lag und wirklich noch immer schlief.  
„Draco?"

Sie erschrak darüber wie leise und heiser ihre Stimme in diesem Moment klang. Als er keine Reaktion zeigte, räusperte sie sich und sprach dann erneut, diesmal aber deutlich sicherer.  
„Draco? Du hast verschlafen!"

Doch auch diesmal erzielte sie keine Wirkung. Also atmete sie tief durch und ging bis zu seinem Bett, um ihn an der Schulter zu rütteln.  
„Draco? Wach auf!"

Ehe sie wusste wie ihr geschah, hatte der Slytherin plötzlich ihr Handgelenk gepackt, sie auf sein Bett gezogen und hielt ihr mit der anderen Hand seinen Zauberstab an die Kehle. Mehr als einen entsetzten Schrei konnte sie nicht mehr hervorbringen, doch es schien zu genügen, denn Draco blinzelte und sein Blick klärte sich.

„Verdammt Hermine...ich hätte dich töten können! Was zum Teufel machst du hier?"  
Hermine starrte ihn nur mit großen Augen an und begann erbärmlich zu zittern. Erst jetzt bemerkte der Zauberer, dass er noch immer ihren Arm umklammert hielt und mit dem Zauberstab auf sie zielte. Schnell ließ er sie los und nahm den Stab runter.

**_oooOOOooo_**

„Es tut mir Leid, wenn ich dich erschreckt habe...aber was machst du denn hier?" wollte er zerknirscht von ihr wissen. In Hermines bleiches Gesicht kam langsam wieder etwas Farbe und sie atmete ruhiger, doch sie brauchte noch einen Moment, ehe sie ihm antworten konnte.

„Du hast verschlafen...ich wollte dich nur wecken" krächzte sie und war dabei selbst erschrocken, wie brüchig ihre Stimme klang.  
„Das nächste Mal, hex´ mir lieber eine Portion Wasser auf den Kopf" flüsterte er leise und lächelte sie dabei entschuldigend an. Auch Hermine versuchte ein Lächeln, aber noch wollte es ihr nicht so recht gelingen.

„Wo lernt man denn solche Reflexe?" fragte sie ihn schüchtern. Wenigstens klang ihre Stimme langsam wieder fester.  
„Das gewöhnt man sich wohl an, wenn man einen Todesser zum Vater hat" erwiderte er mit kalter Stimme. Er starrte nur still vor sich hin und tat der Hexe in dem Moment unwahrscheinlich leid.

Sanft legte sie ihm eine Hand auf seinen Arm, den er neben ihr auf dem Bett aufgestützt hatte und schenkte ihm ein warmes Lächeln. Draco sah sie erst erstaunt, dann aber dankbar an.

Nach einem kurzen Moment versuchte er seinen Humor zurück zu bekommen und sagte im Spaß:  
„Ich hätte ja nie gedacht, dass mal eine Gryffindor in meinem Bett liegt...vor allem wenn ich nur Boxershorts anhab." Dieser Umstand wurde Hermine erst jetzt bewusst. Schnell sprang sie auf und lief mit hochrotem Kopf zur Tür. Draco lachte leise.

Als sie zur Tür draußen war und dieselbige geschlossen hatte, schüttelte Draco ein weiteres Mal über sich selbst den Kopf. Noch vor zwei Wochen hättest du sie in genau derselben Situation wahrscheinlich umgebracht...und jetzt wünscht du sie dir dahin zurück wo sie eben lag...und das um unanständige Dinge mit ihr zu tun...du bist echt unmöglich Draco Malfoy!"

_

* * *

_

So...das war's leider schon wieder! Ich hoffe, dass ich Euch noch ein neues Kapitel vor Weihnachten geben kann...aber ich verspreche mal lieber nichts! Spätestens jedoch zwischen den Feiertagen:)

_Vorsichtshalber deshalb Frohe Weihnachten und einen fleißigen Weihnachtsmann:)_

_Auf meinem Wunschzettel gaaanz oben stehen viele neue Reviews! ;) °mit dem Gartenzaun wink°_


	15. Dracos erste Versuche

_Hallo ihr Lieben:)_

_So...dies wird wohl das letzte Kapitel für dieses Jahr werden...aber keine Angst! Im nächsten Jahr geht es ja weiter! ;)_

_Diesmal gibt es den für viele lange erwarteten ersten Versuch von Draco sich zu verwandeln:D_

_Bin ja mal gespannt, was ihr dazu sagt!_

_Einen Dank an dieser Stelle an meine Beta Claudia und an Mariacharly, die mir immer wieder über Denkblockaden hinweg hilft._

_Ebenso einen Dank an alle fleißigen Reviewer (bei denen hoffentlich die Replys heil angekommen sind), an alle, die mich auf die Favo und Alert-Listen gesetzt haben und an alle Leser!_

_**An dieser Stelle möchte ich zum Jahresabschluss allen, die hier vorbei schauen einen guten Rutsch und viel Glück für 2007 wünschen. Lasst die Korken knallen und hoffentlich lese ich alle gesund und munter im neuen Jahr wieder!**_

_Eure Zauberfee_

_

* * *

_

An dieser Stelle noch kurz Werbung!

_Es sind heute noch ein paar andere Storys online gegangen, die die Unterschiedlichsten Themen haben. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr dort einmal vorbeischaut und mir einen Kommentar hinterlasst!_

**

* * *

Kapitel 15 – Dracos erste Versuche**

Irgendwann hatte es Draco dann geschafft, sich anzuziehen und zu kultivieren, so dass er langsam wieder das Gefühl bekam, ein ganzer Mensch zu sein. Als er sich dann schließlich zu Hermine an den Frühstückstisch setzte, stellte er mit einem kleinen Schmunzeln fest, dass sich ihre Wangen wieder rosa färbten. ‚Na, da scheine ich ja einen bleibenden Eindruck hinterlassen zu haben' scherzte er mit sich selbst.  
Nach einiger Zeit des Schweigens räusperte Hermine sich, und der Slytherin sah sie fragend an.

„Konntest du heute Nacht nicht schlafen? Ich hatte dich ja vorhin schon mehrmals gerufen und die Türe hätte ich auch fast eingeschlagen, aber du hast geschlafen wie tot."

„Hmm...es war wohl etwas spät letzte Nacht, und ich konnte wirklich nicht sofort einschlafen...aber normalerweise wache ich trotzdem immer bei der kleinsten Störung auf...ich hab keine Ahnung, warum das heute nicht der Fall war" antwortete er nach einiger Zeit schulterzuckend.

Hermine sah ihn nur zweifelnd an. Sie konnte es sich zwar nicht erklären, aber sie hatte so ein Gefühl, dass er ihr nicht die ganze Wahrheit gesagt hatte.

Draco wollte ihr natürlich nicht sagen, dass er noch sehr lange über sie und ihren nahenden Geburtstag gegrübelt hatte. Deshalb lächelte er nur unschuldig und widmete sich wieder dem Frühstück.  
„Hast du schon auf unseren Tagesplan geschaut?" sprach er Hermine an, nachdem er sich das letzte Stückchen Toast in den Mund geschoben hatte.

„Ähm...ehrlich gesagt hab ich das vorhin total vergessen."  
Draco grinste nur, denn der Gryffindor war es offensichtlich ziemlich peinlich, so etwas einem anderen zu gestehen. Schließlich wusste doch jeder, dass die Schule bei Hermine Granger an erster Stelle stand.

Immer noch leicht verlegen nahm sie sich also die gewohnte Pergamentrolle, öffnete diese und begann zu lesen.  
„Also...für Verwandlung sollen wir heute das nächste Objekt zum Leben erwecken. Diesmal ist es ein Stuhl, der zu einem Hund werden soll...Zaubertränke...da sollen wir heute den Trank der Lebenden Toten beschreiben...und dann sollen wir in Arithmantik noch ein paar Berechnungen machen...das war's dann auch schon...denkst du, wir werden heute trotz der Verspätung bis Mittags fertig?"

„Wenn wir uns ranhalten und uns gegenseitig helfen...vielleicht machen wir heute zu erst den Schreibkram, dann kann Dobby den auf alle Fälle pünktlich mitnehmen...die praktischen Übungen machen wir anschließend. Was meinst du?"  
„Finde ich gut" antwortete Hermine. Just in diesem Moment erschien Dobby, um den Tisch zu leeren und anschließend wieder zu verschwinden.  
Mit neuer Motivation begannen die beiden umgehend zu arbeiten und dachten gemeinsam über die Zubereitung des Trankes der Lebenden Toten nach.

**_oooOOOooo_**

Da dieser Trank ziemlich aufwändig war, wurden ihre Aufsätze auch dementsprechend lang und ausführlich. Schließlich war es nicht nur ein sehr starkes Gift, sondern außerdem auch noch vom Ministerium verboten, und all diese Umstände mussten sie ja in ihre Aufsätze mit einbauen. Nach zwei Stunden legte als erste Hermine ihre Feder stöhnend beiseite und knappe zehn Minuten später war auch Draco fertig und rieb sich sein Handgelenk.

„Wir sollten Snape darum bitten, uns nach dem Abschluss unsere Aufsätze wiederzugeben...vielleicht können wir ein Buch veröffentlichen" spottete Draco, denn wahrscheinlich hatte noch niemand vor ihnen diese ganzen Tränke so ausführlich beschreiben müssen.  
„Keine schlechte Idee...was hältst du von "Zaubertränke inspiriert von der Folter durch Snape" als Titel?" grinste Hermine sarkastisch zurück. Draco lachte laut los.

„Keine schlechte Idee! ...allerdings glaube ich, haben wir vorher noch etliches für Arithmantik zu tun, wenn wir noch bis um halb eins fertig werden wollen..."

Hermine seufzte nur und nickte ergeben. Beide widmeten sich ihren Berechnungen in denen es heute um die Zahlengleichung ging, auf der alle Lähmflüche aufbauten. Unter ihnen auch der Petrificus Totalus und der Stupor.  
Beide waren so in die Faszination vertieft, dass diese beiden doch so unterschiedlichen Flüche auf derselben Grundlage basierten, dass Dobby sich erst räuspern musste, ehe sie ihn wahrnahmen.

„Hallo Dobby...kannst du noch zehn Minuten warten, dann wären ich fertig, und ich glaube Draco braucht auch nicht mehr länger..."  
Draco nickte nur zur Bestätigung und arbeitete sofort weiter. Dobby sah erstaunt von einem zum anderen, zuckte dann nur die Schultern und mit einem „Kein Problem, Miss" verschwand er wieder.

Tatsächlich schafften es beide in dieser Zeit fertig zu werden und als Dobby das nächste Mal erschien, strahlten ihn alle beide stolz an und hielten ihm die Pergamente entgegen. Wenigstens verzichtete McGonagall heute auf einen Aufsatz. Dobby grinste, als er die Hausarbeiten entgegennahm, schnippte dann mit dem Finger, um das Mittagessen herbeizuzaubern und verschwand anschließend erneut.

Während des Essens unterhielten sich die beiden angeregt über Arithmantik und welche Sprüche wohl noch auf den gleichen Grundlagen aufbauten. Kaum hatten sie ihr Mittagsmahl beendet, als Hermine ihren Zauberstab zückte und die Verwandlungsübungen begann. Draco beobachtete dies mit einem Schmunzeln, ehe auch er anfing, seine Übungen zu machen. Diesmal tat Hermine sich unheimlich schwer mit der korrekten Ausführung. Ihr bisher bestes Ergebnis war ein Stuhl mit Ohren, der schwanzwedelnd und bellend um den Tisch rannte.

**_oooOOOooo_**

Gerade, als Hermine zu der Überzeugung kam, dass an dem Spruch wohl etwas nicht stimmen konnte, schaffte Draco es, einen wunderschönen braunen Jagdhund zu zaubern, was Hermine noch mehr frustrierte. Draco wiederholte den Zauber noch zwei weitere Male, um sicher zu gehen, dass er ihn nun beherrschte, ehe er Hermines weiterhin erfolglosen Versuchen zusah.

Er hatte die Gryffindor noch nie so verbissen gesehen. Nachdem es nun schon wieder der fünfte Versuch war, der schief lief – insgesamt hatte sie es inzwischen bestimmt zwanzig Mal versucht – fiel dem Slytherin auf, wo ihr Fehler lag.  
„Hermine...du musst die Kreisbewegung zweimal und nicht nur einmal machen..."

„Was? ...wieso zwei Mal...wo steht das denn?" Draco deutete auf die entsprechende Stelle in ihrem Verwandlungsbuch und Hermine schlug sich entnervt an die Stirn.  
„Oh Mann...wie konnte ich das denn überlesen? Da kann das ja nicht klappen...ich bin so dumm..." Draco war entsetzt, wie hart sie mit sich selbst ins Gericht wegen so einer Kleinigkeit ging. Wie konnte ein so intelligenter Mensch so ausrasten, nur weil ihm einmal ein Fehler unterlaufen war?

„Hermine...das ist doch nicht so tragisch...das kann doch passieren...jetzt weißt du es doch und kannst es richtig machen" versuchte er sie zu beschwichtigen.  
„Nein...du verstehst das nicht...ich darf keine Fehler machen...nicht wenn ich Harry helfen will...da kann ein kleiner Fehler mein letzter sein..." Sie hatte jetzt Tränen in den Augen und Draco verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

„Was hat denn bitte Potter damit zu tun?" fragte er sie mit gerunzelter Stirn, während er aufstand und zu ihr um den Tisch ging.  
„Er verlässt sich auf mich im Kampf gegen Voldemort...verstehst du...es hängt so viel davon ab, dass wir besser sind als er...ich...ich weiß nicht, wie ich dir das erklären soll..." Inzwischen schluchzte sie laut und verbarg ihr Gesicht in den Händen. Er legte ihr sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Warum muss es eigentlich ausgerechnet Potter sein, der den Dunklen Lord besiegt?"  
„Wegen der Prophezeiung...er ist der einzige, der es kann..." Draco hatte seinen Vater schon einmal von dieser mysteriösen Prophezeiung reden hören, aber dass sie so wichtig ist, war ihm nie bewusst gewesen. Viele Dinge aus der Vergangenheit bekamen plötzlich eine ganz andere Bedeutung.

Er realisierte das erste Mal in seinem Leben, dass Harry viele Dinge wohl anders gemacht hätte, wenn er es gekonnt hätte...die Art von Ruhm, wegen der er den Jungen der Lebt bisher immer beneidet hatte, erschien ihm nun doch recht zweifelhaft, und er glaubte nicht mehr, dass Harry das wirklich so sehr genoss, wie er es bisher immer gedacht hatte. Sanft zog er Hermine in seine Arme und wiegte sie tröstend hin und her. Mit leiser Stimme sprach er auf sie ein.

„Hermine...du bist auch nur ein Mensch...und glaub mir, Potter weiß das...ich bin mir sicher, dass er dir sehr dankbar für alles ist, was du für ihn tust und dir einen Fehler nicht übel nimmt...niemand kann alles können...das Wichtigste ist, dass du immer dein Bestes gibst, und das tust du...Potter wäre nicht dein Freund, wenn er etwas anderes behaupten würde."

„Danke Draco" flüsterte sie leise. Sie hatte sich wirklich immer verrückt gemacht, aber der Slytherin hatte Recht. Sie konnte nur immer weiter ihr Bestes geben und hoffen, dass es reichte. Der junge Zauberer hielt sie noch immer im Arm und sie genoss seine Berührungen.

Sie atmete seinen Geruch nach teuerem Aftershave und Zitrone tief ein und fühlte sich so geborgen wie noch nirgendwo zu vor.  
Eine kleine Ewigkeit später ließ er sie zärtlich los und sie lächelte ihn dankbar an.  
„Also...willst du es jetzt noch einmal versuchen? Ich bin sicher, dass du es jetzt kannst."

Die Gryffindor nickte und schwang erneut ihren Zauberstab. Draco hatte Recht gehabt. Diesmal klappte es auf Anhieb perfekt, und sie verwandelte ihren Stuhl in einen wunderschönen Dalmatiner.

„So...wo wir das nun also hätten...ich würde ganz gerne heute mal ein wenig an meiner Animagus-Verwandlung arbeiten" grinste er und schob mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabes die Sofas auf die Seite. Anschließend ließ er sich auf dem Teppich nieder und wartete darauf, dass Hermine ihm folgte. Das Mädchen nahm sich nur noch ihre Schreibsachen und setzte sich dann ihm gegenüber.

**_oooOOOooo_**

Draco schloss die Augen und atmete ruhig, um sich zu entspannen. Er stellte sich vor, wie seine Glieder immer schwerer wurden und wie er sich nur noch auf sich konzentrierte. Bald schon nahm er weder das Knistern des Kamins, noch Hermines ruhigen Atem weiterhin wahr. Als er sich wirklich gut und vollkommen konzentriert fühlte, begann er sich seine Tiergestalt vorzustellen.

Er begann mit dem kleinen Kopf, an dem sich der scharfe gelbe Schnabel befand und der ihn mit kleinen schwarzen Knopfaugen aufmerksam ansah. Seine bildliche Vorstellung wanderte dann am Hals des Vogels entlang, über die kräftige Brust zu den gefiederten Beinen mit den spitzen Krallen. Weiter stellte er sich detailliert die muskulösen großen Schwingen und den Schwanz des Vogels vor.

Als er das grobe Bild in seinem Kopf fertig hatte, begann er mit der Feinarbeit. Er rief sich jede einzelne Feder mit ihren Schattierungen ins Gedächtnis und malte sich schließlich aus, wie die Federn in der Sonne silbrig glänzten und der Wind leicht in ihnen spielte. Damit kam er auch schon zu seinem nächsten Schritt.

Er konzentrierte sich darauf, den Wind auch zu spüren, ebenso, wie den Boden unter den Krallen. Er versuchte zu riechen wie ein Vogel und schärfte seinen Blick, bis er fühlte, wie seine Perspektive in Gedanken wechselte und er der Vogel war. Seine Haut begann zu prickeln und er hörte Hermine keuchen, was ihn augenblicklich aus seiner Konzentration riss.

Als er die Augen öffnete, sah er Hermine geschocktes Gesicht und er blickte an sich hinunter. Jetzt konnte er den Blick der Gryffindor nur zu gut verstehen. Er war zwar immer noch Draco, allerdings hatte er am ganzen Körper silberne Federn bekommen.

Erst war er ein wenig sauer darüber, dass Hermine ihn gestört hatte, allerdings erinnerte er sich daran, wie schnell es nach diesem Schritt bei dem Mädchen gegangen war, ehe sie vollständig verwandelt war, und so schnell wollte er es nun auch wieder nicht haben.

„Draco...das ist wirklich gut...McGonagall wird begeistert sein, wie schnell wir beide Fortschritte machen." Der angesprochene nickte nur.  
„Und wie bekomme ich diese Fusseln hier jetzt wieder weg?"  
Hermine kicherte, schluckte dann aber kräftig, ehe sie ihm in fast normalem Tonfall eine Antwort geben konnte.

„Versetzt dich zurück an die Stelle, an der ich dich unterbrochen habe und geh die Schritte dann rückwärts. Stell dir vor, wie sich dein eigener Körper anfühlt und wie er aussieht...so hat es zumindest bei mir geklappt." Draco nickte und schloss abermals die Augen.  
Er konzentrierte sich und machte alles so, wie Hermine es ihm geraten hatte, doch das Prickeln, das den Rückgang des Gefieders anzeigen sollte, blieb aus. Irgendwann öffnete er entnervt die Augen.

„Es klappt nicht...verdammt...ich kann ja wohl nicht ewig so rum rennen."  
Die Hexe sah ihn mit vor Entsetzen großen Augen an, ehe es in ihrem Kopf klick machte und sie ihren Zauberstab zog, um damit auf ihn zu zielen.

Draco verstand im ersten Moment nicht, was sie vorhatte, da er viel zu aufgewühlt von der Situation war. Dann allerdings nickte er ihr aufmunternd zu.

„Corpus conformo retro" sprach Hermine laut und deutlich, doch nichts tat sich. Sie sprach ihn erneut und auch ein drittes Mal...aber es geschah weiterhin nichts. Verzweifelt sah sie zu Draco, der ihr aber auch ratlos erschien.

‚Ganz ruhig Hermine...erinnere dich an vorhin, als der Zauber nicht klappte...da war es auch nur eine Kleinigkeit...vielleicht muss ich ihn einfach anderes betonen, oder ich sollte doch eine Handbewegung dazu machen...ganz egal...ich versuche es einfach weiter...irgendwann klappt es schon.'

Sie atmete tief ein, sah Draco zuversichtlich an und sprach dann erneut den Zauberspruch, wobei sie die Betonung dieses Mal statt auf Corpus auf conformo legte. Ein silberner Strahl brach aus ihrem Zauberstab hervor und hüllte Draco in helles Licht. Als das Licht verschwand, waren auch Dracos Federn verschwunden und er fiel ihr dankbar um den Hals.

„Ich wusste, du kannst das."  
„Ohne dich hätte ich das nie geschafft...ich hätte wohl auch jetzt die Nerven verloren!" jubelte sie in sein Ohr und erwiderte seine Umarmung.

_

* * *

_

So...das war's also für dieses Jahr!

_Wie fandet ihr es? Hat es Euch gefallen???_

_Erzählt es doch dem kleinen Button links unten! ;)_


	16. Hermines Ängste

_Hallo Ihr Lieben!_

_Ach ja...irgendwie schaffe ich es momentan nie, meinen Zeitplan einzuhalten! °schnief° Aber, ich hoffe, das wird bald wieder besser!_

_Heute mal ein Kapitel, das Euch höchstwahrscheinlich ein wenig verwirren wird! ;) Aber die Aufklärung kommt sofort! °gg°_

_Ja...ich hatte Euch ja von Anfang an versprochen, dass die Verwandlung bei Hermine einfacher ausgesehen hat, als sie es war! ;)_

_Wem Draco hier zu „weichgespült" vorkommt, der sei beruhigt...das ändert sich auch wieder! °evilgrinz°_

_Nun aber genug gelabert für heute! _

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

_Eure Zauberfee_

_P.S.: Die Review-Antworten folgen die nächsten Tage...heute schaffe ich das einfach nicht mehr:(_

**

* * *

Kapitel 16 – Hermines Ängste**

„Willst du es jetzt noch mal versuchen? Immerhin müssen wir ja üben" grinste Draco Hermine an. Diese nickte mit dem Kopf und beide setzten sich wieder ordentlich hin.

Diesmal schloss Hermine die Augen und versuchte, wie bei ihrer ersten Verwandlung, sich alles genau vorzustellen. Es gelang ihr nun schon wesentlich schneller, das genaue Bild ihres Tieres abzurufen, und auch das Hineinversetzen in die Empfindungen fiel ihr erheblich leichter. So dauerte es diesmal nur wenige Minuten, bis das Kribbeln auf ihrer Haut wieder einsetzte. Und mit ihm kam die Panik zurück.

Sie fühlte wieder, wie verängstigt sie war in ihrer Tierform und ihre Konzentration war augenblicklich verschwunden.

Stattdessen begann sie am ganzen Körper unkontrolliert zu zittern und die Härchen in ihrem Nacken stellten sich auf.

„Hermine? Alles OK bei dir?"

Sie konnte ihm nicht einmal eine Antwort geben. In ihrem Kopf war kein Platz mehr für logische Gedanken oder gar ganze Worte. Da war nur noch Angst.

Sie hatte ihre Augen inzwischen geöffnet und starrte Draco an. Diesem kam sie vor wie ein panisches Tier. Ihre Pupillen waren riesig und sie begann schon die Augen so zu verdrehen, dass fast nur noch das Weiße darin zu sehen war.

„Hermine? So beruhig dich doch! Es ist nichts passiert" versuchte der Slytherin es wieder. Doch es half nichts. Zur Bekräftigung seiner Worte legte er ihr nun eine Hand auf den Arm, doch die bewirkte nur, dass Hermine aufsprang und sich in einer Ecke des Raumes zusammenkauerte, immer mit misstrauischen Blicken in seine Richtung.

‚Verdammt! Was ist denn jetzt los?' ‚Sie benimmt sich wie ein Tier im Angesicht eines Feindes!' ‚Wenn ich es nicht schaffe, sie zu beruhigen, dann tut sie sich noch etwas an!'

„Verdammt...Hermine...ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll! Du bist doch der kluge Kopf von uns beiden." Doch auch dies half nicht.

‚Fast so hat sie mich das letzte Mal als Waschbär angeblickt...vielleicht...ja...schaden kann es ja nicht." Mit diesem Gedankenblitz zog er seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die Gryffindor, welche sich darauf hin noch mehr in die Ecke drückte.

„Corpus conformo retro!" rief Draco. Da er ja gehört hatte, wie Hermine die Betonung gelegt hatte, gelang es ihm auf Anhieb und aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes brach das gleiche silberne Licht und hüllte diesmal Hermine ein.

Kaum war es verschwunden, sah die Hexe sich verwirrt im Raum um.

„Warum bin ich denn hier in der Ecke?"

„Geht's dir wieder gut?" Draco klang sehr besorgt. Als er sich auch noch neben sie kniete und ihre Hand nahm, wusste Hermine, dass etwas geschehen sein musste.

„Draco...was ist denn passiert?" Erst jetzt bemerkte Hermine, dass sie noch immer am ganzen Körper zitterte und ihre Stirn ganz nass geschwitzt war.

„So genau weiß ich das ehrlich gesagt auch nicht...ich kann nur vermuten...du warst plötzlich total in Panik und ich konnte dich nicht mehr beruhigen..."

„Und was vermutest du? Ich hatte mich doch nicht verwandelt, oder?"

„Nein...zumindest nicht körperlich...ich denke, dass du diesmal nur die Panik sozusagen verwandelt hast...wahrscheinlich war diese Erinnerung vom letzten Mal einfach zu stark...der Spruch hat jedenfalls gewirkt...genau weiß ich es allerdings auch nicht...vielleicht sollten wir mal mit McGonagall darüber sprechen...nicht, dass dir das nun immer passiert."

Hermine nickte nur und ließ den Kopf auf Dracos Schulter sinken, da er inzwischen neben ihr saß. Draco war allerdings so erleichtert, dass er dies in dem Moment gar nicht so richtig wahrnahm.

„Dobby?"

Mit einem leisen Plopp erschien der Hauself.

„Sir? Wie kann Dobby helfen?"

„Dobby...könntest du Professor McGonagall bitte ausrichten, dass wir sie dringend sprechen müssen...inzwischen sollte ihr Unterricht ja beendet sein."

„Natürlich Sir. Dobby geht sofort, Sir" und schon war er wieder verschwunden.

Kaum zwei Minuten später knackte es laut im Kamin und kurz darauf erschien der Kopf der Professorin in einer grünen Flamme. Als sie die beiden so eng nebeneinander auf dem Boden sitzen sah, wunderte sie sich doch sehr, beschloss aber, dies vorerst einmal zu ignorieren, da es sicherlich Wichtigeres gab, wenn sie deshalb extra Dobby schickten.

„Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy...ist etwas passiert?"

„Wie man es nimmt Professor" antwortete Draco und berichtete, was soeben vorgefallen war. Mit jedem Wort bildete sich eine tiefere Falte auf der Stirn der Lehrerin. Als der Slytherin seinen Bericht abgeschlossen hatte, dauerte es etwas, bis sie eine Antwort bekamen.

„Das ist in der Tat recht ungewöhnlich, Mister Malfoy. Allerdings ist es noch ungewöhnlicher, dass beim ersten Versuch eine vollständige Verwandlung geschieht...ich kann Ihnen nur raten, es gleich wieder zu versuchen...je länger Sie warten, umso größer wird die negative Erinnerung bei Ihnen, Miss Granger. Das ist wie beim Fliegen. Wenn man vom Besen fällt, sollte man auch gleich wieder aufsteigen, da es sonst passieren könnte, dass man es nie wieder tut! Ich werde allerdings Severus bitten, Ihnen einen angstschwächenden Trank zu brauen...falls es also heute gar nicht mehr klappen mag, dann sollten Sie mit diesem Trank die Angst soweit unter Kontrolle bekommen, dass Sie wieder positive Erfahrungen mit Ihrer Tiergestalt sammeln können, Miss Granger. Ansonsten muss ich sagen, bin ich sehr stolz über Ihre Fortschritte. Falls noch mal etwas sein sollte, scheuen Sie sich nicht, Dobby erneut zu schicken! Auf Wiedersehen!"

Mit diesen Worten war McGonagalls Kopf aus dem Kamin verschwunden und das Feuer brannte wieder normal.

„Was denkst du? Willst du es gleich noch mal versuchen, oder brauchst du noch ein paar Minuten?"

Hermine überlegte einen Moment, dann nickte sie zaghaft.

„Ich versuche es...allerdings...denkst du...es wäre schrecklich für dich...wenn wir...so sitzen bleiben könnten?"

Erst jetzt kam Draco richtig in den Sinn, dass Hermine eng an ihn geschmiegt da saß und er inzwischen sogar den Arm um ihre Schultern gelegt hatte. ‚Das hat die alte McGonagall sicherlich ganz schön irritiert' grinste er innerlich.

„Wenn du dich so besser fühlst, dann bleiben wir so, ok?"

Wieder nickte die Gryffindor und er spürte, wie sie begann tief und gleichmäßig zu atmen und schließlich sogar, wie sie sich entspannte.

Wenige Minuten später sah er, wie auf ihrem Arm wieder leichtes Fell spross, kurz darauf begann Hermine allerdings wieder zu zittern und er unterbrach ihre Trance lieber, ehe sie wieder nur mit dem Rückverwandlungsspruch beruhigt werden konnte.

Hermine begann verzweifelt zu schluchzen und er streichelte beruhigend ihr Haar und flüsterte ihr leise Worte zu.

„Ich werde es wohl nie mehr schaffen, mich zu verwandeln...kaum spüre ich das Kribbeln, so ist sofort die Panik wieder da" schniefte sie.

„Hey...mach dir einfach keinen Stress...ok? ...dann warten wir eben, bis Snape den Trank fertig hat. Du wirst sehen, dann klappt das schon."

Er legte ihr noch den anderen Arm um und zog sie eng an seine Brust. Er spürte, wie sie unter seinen Händen immer noch vom Weinen bebte und er wollte in diesem Moment nur noch ihr Trost und Halt sein. Ihre Haare kitzelten ihn leicht in der Nase und er atmete tief ihren Geruch ein, der ihn an Vanille und exotische Früchte erinnerte. Sein Herz klopfte schnell und hart gegen seine Brust und in seinem Bauch kribbelte alles.

‚Was passiert nur mit mir?' konnte er nur noch denken. Nie zu vor hatte er solche Gefühle gespürt.

**_oooOOOooo_**

Irgendwann war Hermine in dieser Position eingeschlafen und er hatte nicht das Bedürfnis, diesen intimen Moment mit ihr zu unterbrechen. Auch wenn er noch immer mehr als verwirrt war, so war das Verlangen, sie so zu halten, einfach viel zu stark in ihm.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange sie schon so saßen, als Dobby erschien und den Tisch deckte. Der Hauself hatte sie erst gar nicht sitzen sehen und sich deshalb ziemlich erschreckt. Dachte er doch, sie wären auf ihren Zimmern, weil es so ruhig war. Bei diesem Anblick konnte er sich ein Schmunzeln allerdings nicht verkneifen.

Dobby hatte zwar im Haus der Malfoys immer leiden müssen, allerdings war Draco nie so brutal mit ihm umgegangen wie sein Vater, und Dobby war sich sicher, dass er dies auch nur getan hatte, weil er es eben nicht besser wusste. Innerlich freute sich der Hauself für seinen ehemaligen Meister, dass er nun scheinbar eine liebevolle Gefährtin gefunden hatte. Da diese noch dazu mehr als klug war und sich auch mal traute, zu sagen, was sie dachte, konnte sich der junge Malfoy ja nur zum Besseren verändern.

„Sir...soll Dobby helfen, die Miss in ihr Bett zu bringen?" Draco schüttelte als Antwort den Kopf.

„Nein Dobby...ich werde sie gleich wecken, damit wir essen können...nur ein paar Minuten noch."

Dobby nickte lächelnd und war auch schon verschwunden.

Als Draco schließlich merkte, dass ihm alles begann weh zu tun, und er einfach nicht mehr in dieser Position sitzen bleiben konnte, so gern er es auch wollte, streichelte er zärtlich über die Locken der Gryffindor.

„Hermine? Wach auf...es gibt Abendessen." Er hatte zwar nur ganz leise gesprochen, doch durch die Berührungen und das Vibrieren seiner Brust unter ihrem Ohr, öffnete die Angesprochene langsam die Augen.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie sich erinnerte, wo sie eigentlich war, und auch daran, was geschehen war. Dann richtete sie sich abrupt auf und sah auf Draco, der sie jedoch freundlich anlächelte. Als ihr Gehirn verarbeitete hatte, dass sie auf der Brust des Slytherins geschlafen hatte wie ein Baby, bekam sie einen hochroten Kopf.

„Oh Merlin, ist mir das peinlich" murmelte sie verlegen, doch Draco schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Das muss dir nicht peinlich sein...ich hätte dich ja schließlich auch wecken können."

Schwerfällig erhob sich der Slytherin nun und streckte erst einmal seine schmerzenden Glieder, ehe er Hermine die Hand hinhielt, um ihr aufzuhelfen. Als sie sicher auf ihren Beinen stand, grinste er sie schelmisch zwinkernd an.

„Ich hoffe, Madam hat angenehm geruht."

Hermine lächelte und wurde erneut leicht rot.

„Bestens der Herr."

Sie nahmen am Tisch platz und genossen ihr Abendessen schweigend. Allerdings war es kein unangenehmes Schweigen. Immer wieder sahen sie sich an, lächelten sich zu und aßen weiter.

Nach dem Essen kamen sie ohne große Worte zu der Übereinkunft, noch ein wenig Schach zu spielen, um den Abend ausklingen zu lassen. Kurz vor Mitternacht fielen beide in ihre Betten, konnten aber nicht einschlafen, da ihre Gedanken noch viel zu sehr um den anderen kreisten. Irgendwas hatte sich an dem heutigen Tag verändert, das war beiden bewusst. Nur was genau dies war, wollten sich weder Hermine noch Draco eingestehen.

_

* * *

_

Und...wie hat es Euch gefallen??? °neugier° Erzählt es doch wieder meinem kleinen, eckigen Freund da unten links! ;)


	17. Basistrank

_Hallo ihr Lieben!_

_Seht mich bitte bildlich vor Euch im Staub kriechen! °anfleh°_

_Ich hab es letzte Woche einfach nicht geschafft meinen Update - Rhythmus beizubehalten! °schnief°_

_Denkt ihr, ihr könnt mir noch mal verzeihen???_

_Auch mit den Review - Antworten muss ich Euch noch ein wenig vertrösten...ich hoffe aber, ich schaffe sie morgen!_

_Abschließend wollte ich noch einmal ganz laut DANKE sagen! An meine Beta Claudia und an alle meine lieben Reviewer! Auch an alle, die mich auf ihre Favoriten- oder Alertliste setzen und allen, die meine Geschichte sonst noch lesen! Ihr seid wirklich die besten!_

_Eure Zauberfee_

_P.S.: Hiermit erinnere ich Euch alle noch mal an meine kleineren Oneshots, die das letzte mal ebenfalls online gegangen sind...durch die fehlenden Alerts war das ja leider etwas unter gegangen! °seufz°_

**

* * *

Kapitel 17 – Basistrank**

Als die beiden am nächsten Morgen noch ziemlich verschlafen am Frühstückstisch saßen erschien plötzlich Dobby erneut auf der Bildfläche. Verwundert, aber auch neugierig sahen ihn beide an.  
„Dobby soll dies hier für die Miss von Professor Snape bringen. Dobby soll außerdem dieses Pergament an die beiden Schulsprecher übergeben."

Damit verneigte er sich und verschwand wieder. Draco hatte fragend eine Augenbraue erhoben und blickte nun zu Hermine, die ihn ebenso fragend anblickte. Wofür der Trank war, den Dobby in einer kleinen Phiole gebracht hatte, konnte sie sich schon denken, doch was stand in dem Brief?

Fast ängstlich nahm sie an sich und öffnete ihn.  
„Lies vor" murmelte Draco von der anderen Seite des Tisches und Hermine konnte die brennende Neugier aus seiner Stimme deutlich heraus hören.

„_Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy, _

da Sie dieses Jahr ja Schulsprecher sind, wird Ihnen die ehrenvolle Aufgabe zuteil, die Organisation des Abschlussballes der siebten Klassen zu übernehmen.

_Auch wenn es Ihnen derzeit nicht möglich ist, Ihren Turm zu verlassen, sind wir doch alle zuversichtlich, dass Sie persönlich an diesem Ball teilnehmen können. _

Falls Sie sich nun wundern, dass wir diese Aufgabe schon zu Beginn des Schuljahres vergeben, so lassen Sie sich gesagt sein, dass so ein Ball sehr viel Vorbereitung erfordert und Sie daher nicht allzu spät mit Ihren Planungen beginnen sollten.

Es würde Ihnen die Arbeit sicherlich erleichtern, wenn Sie den Ball unter ein bestimmtes Motto stellen, dies ist aber nicht zwingend erforderlich.

Da die Vertrauensschüler normalerweise bei Planungen sowie den Vorbereitungen helfen, dies in Ihrer Situation jedoch etwas schwierig ist, bitte ich Sie, den Vertrauensschülern jedes Hauses bestimmte Aufgaben zuzuteilen, welche Sie bitte schriftlich von Dobby überbringen lassen.

Sollten Sie noch Fragen haben, so scheuen Sie sich nicht, diese zu stellen.

Hochachtungsvoll  
Minerva McGonagall  
(Stellvertretende Schulleiterin) "

„Mann...fällt denen dieses Jahr nix gescheites ein oder sind die der Meinung, wir hätten hier zu viel Freizeit?" machte Draco seinem Ärger Luft.

Auch Hermine war nicht begeistert darüber, noch mehr Aufgaben aufgehalst zu bekommen. Das konnte ja ein heiteres Jahr werden. Es waren noch nicht einmal drei Wochen des Schuljahres vergangen, und schon wussten sie vor Arbeit nicht, wo ihnen der Kopf stand. Als ob zwei so komplizierte und umfangreiche Projekte nicht genug wären.

Wenn das so weiter ging, würden sie einen Zeitumkehrer benötigen, damit sie das Pensum schaffen konnten.  
„Draco...da hilft wohl alles nichts...wir müssen mehr üben und arbeiten...ich schlage vor, wir machen uns heute an die Versuchsreihe für den Orientierungstrank, und während wir da auf Fortschritte warten, üben wir weiter an unseren Tiergestalten. Die Sonntagnachmittage halten wir uns vorläufig einmal für die Ballplanungen frei. Das ist immer noch entspannender als der Rest."

Draco seufzte nur genervt, nickte aber mit dem Kopf. Wenn sie das alles schaffen wollten, mussten sie mehr arbeiten. Schließlich wusste keiner, was die Lehrer noch so alles für sie parat hielten.

_**oooOOOooo**_

So kam es, dass sie heute noch verbissener ihre Hausarbeiten erledigten. Sie halfen sich, wo es nur ging und während Hermine die Aufsätze vorarbeitete, machte Draco zuerst die praktischen Übungen, um sie nachher Hermine beizubringen. So schafften sie es tatsächlich zu ihrem eigenen Erstaunen schon um kurz vor elf mit allem fertig zu sein.

„So...jetzt können wir also erarbeiten, wie wir am besten unsere Versuchsreihe aufbauen...ich hab ja schon ein paar Tränke zusammen gesucht, auf denen wir aufbauen können. Du hattest dich doch um die anderen möglichen Zutaten gekümmert, oder?"  
Draco nickte stumm und kramte in seinen Schulsachen nach seinen Notizen. Schließlich hielt er Hermine den Zettel mit den von ihm herausgesuchten Zutaten hin.

_Moosbeere  
Rauschbeere  
Bachbunge  
Engelwurz  
Pestwurz  
Adlerfarn  
Nachtkerze  
Salzkraut  
Portulak  
Himmelsbrot  
Barbarakraut  
Venuskamm  
Teufelskralle  
Zinnkraut  
Katzenkraut_

Hermine starrte eine Zeit lang auf die Zutatenliste und kräuselte nachdenklich ihre Stirn. Schließlich nickte sie anerkennend.  
„Ich denke, wir sollten nicht mehr als drei dieser Zutaten auf einmal zu unseren anderen Vorgegebenen hinzufügen...sonst verlieren wir sehr schnell den Überblick über die einzelnen Wirkungen. In einem der Bücher, die ich gelesen habe, stand, dass ein Orientierungstrank abschließend immer eine Farbe zwischen dunklem Violett und Nachtblau erreichen sollte. Also haben wir schon mal einen Anhaltspunkt, ob es funktionieren könnte...prüfen muss das wohl allerdings Professor Snape..."

Der Slytherin nickte erneut.  
„Welche drei Zutaten schlägst du also für den Anfang vor?"  
„Gute Frage...also in einem der Tränke aus den Büchern war jedenfalls Salzkraut...vielleicht sollten wir es auch damit versuchen?"  
Draco legte einen Moment überlegend den Kopf schief und stimmte ihr dann zu.

„Und als zweites...hmm...vielleicht Teufelskralle?"  
„Nein...auf keinen Fall...hast du vergessen, wie Salzkraut mit Teufelskralle reagiert? Wir würden nur noch schleimigen Brei übrig behalten."  
„Ups...da hast du auch wieder Recht." Hermine schien ehrlich verlegen, dass sie so etwas Essentielles vergessen konnte.  
„Ich denke, wir sollten stattdessen lieber das Katzenkraut versuchen..."

„Nein...das Katzenkraut verträgt sich nicht mit dem Affodil...da brauchst du was zum Neutralisieren, wie z.B. Nachtkerze...das geht also auch nicht...tja...was nehmen wir denn da? ...Die Moosbeere sollte funktionieren. Sie harmoniert zwar nicht so gut mit dem Wolfswurz, aber durch Himmelsbrot könnten wir das neutralisieren, dann sollte es gehen und wir hätten unsere ersten drei Zutaten zusammen...oder?"  
Draco sah sie verblüfft an, kramte dann in seinem Gedächtnis, konnte aber nichts Gegenteiliges finden und nickte anerkennend. Hermine setzte ein überlegenes Grinsen auf, aber der Slytherin verstand den Scherz, der dahinter lag und nahm es deshalb nicht persönlich.

„Jetzt haben wir nur noch das Problem mit ein paar von den vorgegebenen Zutaten...erstens die Reihenfolge und zweitens die Verarbeitung einiger davon...sollen wir es beim Wolfswurz erst mit geriebenem oder mit in Scheiben geschnittenem versuchen?"  
„Also, durch die Verwendung der Moosbeere würde ich nichts riskieren und ihn lieber in Scheiben schneiden...sonst könnte er in seiner Wirkung vielleicht zu stark für den Ausgleich durch das Himmelsbrot werden."

Hermine staunte nicht schlecht. Da hatte der Zauberer natürlich voll und ganz Recht.  
„Und was meinst du zu den Skarabäus-Flügeln...in einem Stück lassen oder zerstoßen?"  
„Auf keinen Fall am Stück ...da reicht ihre Wirkung nicht aus...die müssen wir zerstoßen!"  
„OK...haben wir sonst noch etwas, das unklar ist außer der Reihenfolge?"  
Kritisch beäugte der Slytherin die bisher zusammengestellten Zutaten.

„Was machen wir mit dem Amanita? Kochen wir einen Sud davon, oder schneiden wir ihn klein und geben ihn direkt in den Trank?"  
„Ich würde zu dem Sud tendieren, da er sonst seine verwirrende Wirkung zu sehr entfalten könnte."  
Diesmal stimmte der Slytherin ihrem Vorschlag zu, und Hermine notierte das wieder auf ihrem Zettel.

„Wegen der Reihenfolge...ich würde sagen, wir machen aus den vorgegebenen Sachen eine Art Basistrank, den wir nur bei bestimmten Wechselwirkungen dementsprechend variieren, damit wir eine Vergleichsmöglichkeit erhalten. Zum Abschluss fügen wir dann jeweils die fremden Bestandteile hinzu."

„Hermine, Hermine...Snape hat dir bisher ganz schön unrecht getan mit seinen Boshaftigkeiten...du bist wirklich gut in Zaubertränke."  
Bei so viel Lob von Draco flammten Hermines Wangen in einem tiefen Rot auf. Aus dem Mund des Lieblingsschülers von Snape sollte das schon was heißen. Vor allem, da er es gänzlich ohne Spott gesagt hatte.

Die Gryffindor blickte auf die Uhr und stellte erfreut fest, dass sie zumindest den Basistrank noch vor dem Mittagessen schaffen konnten, wenn sie sich ranhielten. Draco hatte wohl den gleichen Gedanken, denn beide griffen nach dem Kessel, der unter einem der Schreibtische im Gemeinschaftsraum stand und ihre Hände berührten sich.

Sowohl Draco als auch Hermine durchfuhr ein Stromstoß und überrascht sahen sie sich in die Augen. Während Hermines Knie bei diesem Blick ganz weich wurden, spürte der Slytherin, wie er ein kribbelndes Gefühl im Magen bekam. Schnell ließen beide den Kessel los, der daraufhin krachend zu Boden fiel. Draco fand als erstes seine Selbstbeherrschung wieder.  
„Ähm...ich nehme den Kessel...holst du die Zutaten?"

Noch immer peinlich berührt nickte Hermine, sah ihn dabei jedoch nicht wieder an, sondern drehte sich sofort auf dem Absatz um und nahm den Korb mit den Ingredienzien vom Schreibtisch herunter. Die zusätzlichen Bestandteile hatten sie noch nicht hier, aber nichts davon war schwer zu beschaffen, und beim Mittagessen konnte sie die Liste Dobby mitgeben, damit er Professor Snape darum bitten konnte.

Draco hatten den Kessel inzwischen im Kamin positioniert und sofort ertönte ein lautes Rauschen aus selbigem, was den beiden anzeigte, dass Dobbys Veränderung gut arbeitete.

Mit seinem Zauberstab befüllte der Zauberer den Kessel mit Wasser, damit dieses schon kochen konnte und gesellte sich dann zu Hermine an den Tisch, wo beide begannen, die Zutaten vorzubreiten.

Als letztes war Hermine dabei, die Skarabäus-Flügel zu zerstoßen, während Draco inzwischen die Passionsblüten und den in Scheiben geschnittenen Wolfswurz rührte. In einem weiteren kleineren Kessel bereitete er nebenbei den Sud des Amanita zu.  
Als Hermine mit den Flügeln fertig war, ging sie ins Bad um sich die Hände zu waschen und fing anschließend sofort an, jeden ihrer bisherigen Schritte und jede Überlegung in Reinform auf ein Pergament zu schreiben.

_

* * *

_

So...das war's also wieder für heute...nicht sehr spannend, das gebe ich zu...aber auch so etwas muss halt gelegentlich sein! ;)

_Sagt ihr mir wieder, wie es war??? °liebschau°_


	18. Der Waschbär

_Hallo Ihr Lieben!_

_Erstmal ein großes Danke, an alle meine lieben Reviewer...ich war einfach nur platt! Einen besonderen Dank an diejenigen, die anonym und ohne Email-Adresse reviewt haben, da ich denen kein Reply schreiben konnte!_

_Und dann noch das größte Dankeschön an Draco's Coffee Girl! Die hat mir so ein großes Kompliment in ihrem Review gemacht, dass ich so motiviert war, dass ich sofort 1,5 neue Kapitel geschrieben habe! _

_Danke Nina! °knuff°_

_Des Weiteren einen großen Dank an meine liebe Beta Claudia, die mir immer wieder gnadenlos meine Fehler vor Augen führt (nur so kann ich was lernen! ;) ) und ein Dank geht auch an Mariacharly, die mir in Schaffenskrisen immer zur Seite steht und mir neue Denkanstöße gibt! °knuddel euch beide°_

_So...nun aber zum Kapitel! °gg°_

_Heute gibt es von jedem etwas. Etwas Zaubertrankbrauen, etwas Animagusverwandlung und etwas...Zwischenmenschliches! _

_Bin schon mal gespannt, was ihr dazu sagt...allerdings erfahrt ihr erst genau, was passiert, wenn ihr bis zum Ende des Kapitel durchgehalten habt:D_

_Nun aber genug gequasselt für heute! ;)_

_Viel Spaß!_

_Eure Zauberfee_

**

* * *

Kapitel 18 – Der Waschbär**

Sie hatten es tatsächlich geschafft, den Basistrank vor dem Mittagessen so weit fertig zu stellen, dass er jetzt noch etwa eine Stunde einkochen musste, ehe er die richtige Konsistenz zur Weiterverarbeitung hatte. Diese Zeit nutzten die beiden zum Essen.  
Danach hatte der Basistrank eine ziemlich giftig anmutende grüne Färbung angenommen, was Hermine auch gleich wieder in ihren Aufzeichnungen notierte, um einen Ausgangspunkt für weitere Vergleiche zu haben.

Sie entnahmen eine Menge, die für den ersten Test ausreichend war und gaben diese in einen neuen Kessel, während sie den übrigen Trank mit einem Anti-verschütt- und einem Zeitblockier-Zauber belegten. Den zweiten Zauber brauchten sie, damit der Trank in der Zwischenzeit nicht verdarb oder sich weiterentwickelte.

Die Flüssigkeit, mit der sie nun weiterarbeiten würden, befand sich schon wieder über dem Feuer und wurde auf die richtige Temperatur gebracht.

„Draco...was meinst du...welche Zutat wäre jetzt am sinnvollsten?"  
Der Slytherin überlegte einen kurzen Moment.

„Ich denke, wir müssen mit dem Himmelsbrot anfangen...erstens muss es mindestens zwei Stunden gekocht haben, ehe die neutralisierende Wirkung für die Moosbeere stark genug ist, und zweitens ist das Salzkraut am aggressivsten, wenn die anderen Zutaten zu kurz danach hinzugefügt werden, also sollte das lieber zum Schluss rein...oder was denkst du?"

„Hmm...ich hätte zwar mit dem Salzkraut angefangen...aber du hast schon auch Recht...es ist wirklich die sensibelste Zutat...ich denke, wir versuchen es so, wie du es gesagt hast."

Draco grinste zufrieden und fügte das Himmelsbrot, eine zähe honigartige Flüssigkeit, langsam hinzu, bis sich der Trank in ein freundliches Gelb verwandelt hatte. Dann regulierte er mit seinem Zauberstab die Temperatur und wirkte einen Zauber auf den Kessel, der sie nach zwei Stunden durch ein Signal erinnern sollte.

„Gut...das dauert jetzt...ich würde sagen, du nimmst deinen Beruhigungstrank und dann versuchst du das mit der Verwandlung noch einmal."

Obwohl Hermine inzwischen gar nicht mehr wohl war, wenn sie an die Panikattacke vom Abend zuvor dachte, konnte sie an Dracos Stimme deutlich hören, dass er keinen Widerspruch dulden würde. Aber sie war ihm auch dankbar, dass er ihr den nötigen Druck machte. Alleine hätte sie wahrscheinlich hingeschmissen und sich nicht mehr weiter mit der Verwandlung beschäftigt. So nickte sie ergeben, was der Slytherin nur aus dem Augenwinkel mitbekam, da er gerade mit dem Verrücken der Möbel beschäftigt war.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzer setzte sich Hermine im Schneidersitz auf den Boden und wartete, bis Draco ebenfalls saß. Dieser nickte ihr aufmunternd zu, und sie gab sich schließlich einen Ruck und entkorkte die Phiole mit dem Beruhigungsmittel. Wie schon bei dem Charaktertrank schnupperte sie erst einmal daran. Allerdings hätte sie das wohl lieber bleiben lassen, denn die Flüssigkeit hatte eine stechend-sauere Note und brannte in der Nase. Mit einem dementsprechend angeekeltem Gesicht setzte sie das Glas an die Lippen und stürzte den Inhalt auf einen Satz hinunter. Draco musste bei ihrem anschließenden Minenspiel herzlich lachen.

„So schlimm?" fragte er immer noch kichernd.  
„Wäh...widerlich...igitt...das war so...eklig...hoffentlich verwendet Madam Pomfrey den nicht auch...derjenige, der den nehmen muss, tut mir jetzt schon leid."

Als sie den Geschmack halbwegs hinuntergewürgt hatte, nahm sie wieder eine bequeme Stellung ein und schloss die Augen. Inzwischen gelangte sie sehr schnell an den Punkt, bei dem ihre Haut anfing zu kribbeln und die nahende Verwandlung ankündigte. Auch diesmal spürte sie die aufkeimende Panik, die heiß durch ihre Adern kroch und ihr die Luft zum Atmen nahm. Gerade als sie wieder abbrechen wollte, fühlte sie, wie der Trank zu wirken begann.

Erst wurde es in ihrem Magen ganz warm und dann breitete sich dieses Gefühl gleichmäßig in ihrem Körper aus. Die angenehme Wärme entspannte ihre verkrampften Muskeln und sie konnte wieder besser atmen, wodurch auch das Panikgefühl nachließ. Also überwand sie sich und ließ das Kribbeln zu, hieß es willkommen und es wurde stärker.

Diesmal fühlte sie bewusst, wie die Verwandlung vonstatten ging, wie ihre Nase zu wachsen begann und ihre Gestalt kleiner wurde. Wie die Haare sprossen und sich ihre Sinne schärften. Als das prickelnde Gefühl auf ihrer Haut nachgelassen hatte, öffnete sie wieder ihre Augen und sah Draco an. Dieser grinste breit.

„Du hast es geschafft. Fühlt es sich gut an?"  
Sie nickte und sah sich dann neugierig die Umgebung an. Bei ihrer ersten Verwandlung hatte sie kaum etwas wahrgenommen, da sie ja nicht wusste, dass sie sich verwandelt hatte. Heute war das anders und es fühlte sich toll an. Vor Freude und Euphorie machte sie einen Luftsprung und blickte dann verlegen Draco an, der vor sich hinkicherte.

Allerdings zeigte er ihr deutlich, dass er sich ebenso sehr freut wie sie, indem er sie auf seinen Schoß zog und sie hinter den Ohren kraulte. Erst wollte Hermine ihn protestierend in den Finger beißen, aber seine Hände auf ihrem Fell fühlten sich so gut an, dass sie genießerisch die Augen schloss und sich gegen seine Hand drückte. Allerdings gönnte sie sich keine lange Genusspause. Sie wollte ihre Fähigkeiten testen.

Deshalb sprang sie von seinem Schoß und versuchte auf das Sofa zu klettern. Schnell stellte sie jedoch fest, dass dies einfacher gedacht war als getan, denn sie hatte noch keine richtige Kontrolle über ihre Krallen und so landete sie unsanft auf dem Rücken.  
Wieder hörte sie ihren Mitbewohner kichern und so sprang sie auf ihre vier Pfoten, stellte zornig die Nackenhaare auf und fauchte ihn einmal laut an, ehe sie es erneut versuchte.

Diesmal schaffte sie es mit Müh und Not, aber das war ihr in dem Moment, als sie oben ankam, völlig egal. Sie hob prüfend ihre Nase, welche ihr verriet, dass der Trank nicht mehr allzu lange brauchen würde, dass Draco nach dem Mittagessen auf seinem Zimmer noch ein paar Bertie Botts Bohnen gegessen hatte, und wenn sie sich konzentrierte, konnte sie sogar noch die Geschmacksrichtungen wahrnehmen, die diese hatten.

Eines davon meinte sie als Stinkesocken zu identifizieren und sie rümpfte angewidert die Nase. Sie kletterte weiter auf die Lehne des Sofas, was nun schon relativ gut klappte, und genoss den Überblick, den sie hier hatte. Plötzlich spürte sie ein gefährliches Kribbeln und ihre Nackenhaare stellten sich auf. Sie konzentrierte all ihre Sinne auf ihre Umgebung ohne auch nur einen Muskel zu bewegen und versuchte zu erkennen, woher dieses plötzliche Gefühl kam. Dass es ein Rückfall war, bezweifelte sie. Dies fühlte sich ganz anders an. Eher so, als drohe ihr wirklich Gefahr.

Da...war da nicht ein leises Knirschen hinter ihr? Ja...ganz deutlich konnte sie es diesmal hören, und jetzt spürte sie auch einen leichten Luftzug auf ihrem Fell. Es fühlte sich an wie...Atem. ‚Draco! Der Mistkerl meint wohl, er kann mich erschrecken? ...Das Spiel kann man auch zu zweit spielen' dachte sie hämisch und stellte ihre Sinne auf ihn ein. Als er nur noch einen Schritt von ihr entfernt war, sprang sie in die Luft, drehte sich und landete genau auf seiner Brust, wo sie ihn einmal kräftig anfauchte. Der Slytherin war so perplex, dass er sich schmerzhaft auf sein Hinterteil setzte und laut fluchte.

„Aua...Hermine...musste das sein?"  
Als Antwort bekam er nur ein Brummen, was ebenso gut Entschuldigung als auch Bestätigung sein konnte. Draco zog deshalb nur unentschieden die Stirn kraus, ehe sich ein kleines fieses Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete.

„Hermine...jedes Tierchen braucht einen Namen...Potters Vater hatte ja schließlich auch einen...auch wenn ich jetzt nicht mehr weiß, wie der war...und auch wenn es ein blöder Vergleich ist...Pettigrew hat auch einen...und da du nun auch in den Kreis der Animagi aufgenommen bist...zumindest fast...braucht dein Tier auch einen." Dies sagte er mit so viel Überzeugung, aber auch mit einem fiesen Unterton, dass sich unwillkürlich Hermines Nackenfell sträubte. Sie ahnte, dass da nichts Gutes kommen würde. Oder besser gesagt...es würde ihr zumindest nicht gefallen.

Der Slytherin blickte sie eine ganze Zeit lang nachdenklich an. Man konnte regelrecht die Räder hinter seiner Stirn arbeiten sehen. Plötzlich grinste er breit.

„Ich hab's! Ich nenne Dich in Zukunft...Wuschel."  
Er sah deutlich, wie der Waschbär erst ungläubig die Augen aufriss und ihn mit einem Blick ansah, der ihn fragte, ob das sein ernst war. Schließlich knurrte sie ihn gefährlich an und er hatte Mühe, drei große Schritte nach hinten zu machen, damit sie ihn nicht in die Wade beißen konnte. In seiner ‚Not' flüchtete er sich auf einen Stuhl und lachte frech auf sie runter.

Von dort aus sah er auch, wie der Waschbär die Augen schloss und kurz darauf die Rückverwandlung einsetzte.  
‚Oh, oh...jetzt aber schnell Malfoy' sagte er zu sich selbst und flüchtete lachend vor einer so eben wütend aufspringenden Hermine in sein Zimmer. Es gelang ihm jedoch nicht, die Türe zu schließen, ehe sie ebenfalls in dem Raum war. So rannte er hinter sein Bett, in der Hoffnung, er könnte da vor ihr flüchten, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Gerade als er über sein Bett wieder zurück zur Tür hechten wollte, stolperte er über seine Bettdecke und landete auf dem Bett.

Er schaffte es gerade noch so, sich auf den Rücken zu drehen. Sekundenbruchteile später saß Hermine auf ihm und funkelte ihn zornig an.  
„Sag sofort, dass das nur ein dummer Scherz war, Malfoy." Der Slytherin kicherte noch immer vor sich hin, sah aber durchaus, dass die Sache für Hermine todernst war.

„Immer langsam mit den jungen Hippogreifen, Hermine. Ich finde, der Name passt zu dir" grinste er breit.  
„Argh...Draco...das ist nicht witzig."  
„Was bist du denn so empfindlich?"

„Das...das verstehst du nicht" war ihre einfache Antwort. Er spürte, wie sie die Kraft verließ, die ihn eben noch ans Bett genagelt hatte. Doch gerade dieser Umstand weckte die Neugier des Slytherins.

„Versuch es doch einfach mal...ich versteh mehr als man denkt." Er blickte sie nun ernst und aufrichtig an.  
„Niemand versteht das..." Zu seinem Entsetzen füllten sich ihre Augen jetzt mit Tränen. Sanft zog er sie in seine Arme und streichelte ihr beruhigend über den Rücken.

„Hey...so schlimm kann das doch nicht sein...bitte...sag mir, was los ist...erstens bin ich nicht ‚niemand' und zweitens...hey...ich bin Draco Malfoy...du weißt schon, der mit dem riesigen Charme, dem besten Aussehen und dem brillantesten Verstand...ich verstehe alles."  
Zu ihrem herzerweichenden Schluchzen kam nun auch noch ein belustigtes Kichern, was eine ziemlich seltsame Mischung abgab.  
„Bitte...erzähl es mir, ja?"

Hermine war verunsichert. Sie hatte noch nie jemandem von ihrem Problem erzählt. Und gerade Draco war ja eigentlich einer derjenigen gewesen, der sie all die Jahre gerade deshalb aufgezogen hatte. Außerdem kam sie sich albern vor, weil sie wegen so einer Kleinigkeit so einen Aufstand machte...es gab schließlich viel wichtigere und schrecklichere Dinge auf der Welt. Doch irgendwie hatte sie in diesem Moment auch das Bedürfnis, sich endlich jemandem anzuvertrauen. Auch wenn es Draco Malfoy war. So holte sie also tief Luft und nickte dann zaghaft. Noch immer auf seiner Brust in seinen Armen liegend begann sie stockend zu erzählen.

„Wahrscheinlich hältst du mich für total bescheuert, weil ich wegen so einer Kleinigkeit total ausgerastet bin..."  
„Wenn es dich so sehr aufregt, wird es schon einen Grund haben" antwortete er ihr mit ruhiger Stimme und ermunterte sie dadurch weiter zu erzählen.

„Es...es ist...wegen...meiner Haare. Wehe du lachst jetzt." Doch Draco schüttelte nur den Kopf und gab ihr durch einen aufmunternden Duck auf ihren Rücken zu verstehen, sie solle weiter sprechen.

„Es ist für mich einfach schrecklich, ständig wegen meiner Haare von jedem verspottet zu werden. Egal ob sie nun zu mir sagen, ich hätte ein Vogelnest auf dem Kopf oder mein eines Elternteil wäre wohl ein Wischmopp gewesen...es tut weh! Und dieser Spitzname zielte wieder auf meine Haare...deshalb bin ich so wütend geworden...es tut mir leid" Zum Schluss hin war ihr Schluchzen wieder lauter geworden. Draco hatte begonnen, ihr nun auch noch über den Kopf zu streicheln. Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe er sprach.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es für dich schlimmer ist, wegen deiner Haare etwas zu sagen, als dich Schlammblut zu nennen...nein...lass mich bitte ausreden! Ich weiß, ich war wohl ein ziemlicher Idiot die letzten Jahre...und wahrscheinlich bin ich es auch heute noch...aber...ich wollte dich nie wirklich verletzen. Auch in all den Jahren zuvor nicht. Das klingt jetzt vielleicht doof...aber ich war immer neidisch auf dich. Deshalb wollte ich dich verunsichern...deshalb hab ich all diese Dinge zu dir gesagt...inzwischen tut es mir leid...sehr sogar...aber ich kann es nicht ungeschehen machen...so sehr ich es auch will. Ja...der Name war auf deine Haare bezogen...aber er war netter gemeint, als du ihn aufgefasst hast. Mir ist schon bei deiner ersten Verwandlung aufgefallen, dass du viel mehr Fell hast, als für einen Waschbären üblich. Das sah so niedlich verwuschelt aus, deshalb kam ich auf diesen Namen."  
„Meinst du das ehrlich?"

„ So ernst, wie noch nichts zuvor in meinem Leben. Hermine...du hast wunderschöne Haare. Sie sind seidig und einzigartig...auch wenn sie manchmal etwas wirr aussehen...du wärst nicht du, würdest du etwas daran ändern...und wer das nicht sehen kann, der hat die wahre Hermine nicht verdient."

Überrascht sah sie auf und ihm direkt in die Augen, nicht fähig etwas zu erwidern. Beiden kam dieser Moment endlos vor. Ihre Gesichter waren sich ganz nah. Hinterher konnte keiner mehr genau sagen, wer es nun war, der den letzten Abstand überwunden hatte, doch es fühlte sich für beide fantastisch an, als sich ihre Lippen zu einem scheuen Kuss trafen.

_

* * *

_

Und...wie war es? °unsicher um die Ecke schaut° Wäre schön, wenn ihr mit Eure Meinung mit Hilfe des kleinen Knöpfchens da unten links zukommen lasst:)


	19. Gefühle und Briefe

_Hallo Ihr Lieben!_

_Ich bin wirklich untröstlich, dass es sooo lange gedauert hat mit dem neuen Kapitel! °alle um Verzeihung anfleh°_

_Bei mir war privat einfach so viel (Schlimmes) los, dass ich mich nicht auf raffen konnte das neue Kapitel hoch zu laden oder Eure Reviews zu beantworten! Tut mir wirklich Leid!_

_Nun aber zu etwas erfreulicherem: Ich knuddel Euch alle wie wild durch die Gegend! Ihr habt mir für das letzte Kapitel ganze **19**! Reviews geschrieben! Ich bin wirklich platt!_

_Ich hoffe, ich habe sie alle beantwortet, zumindest die Reviews derjenigen, die nicht anonym reviewt haben, und habe niemanden vergessen._

_Den anonymen Reviewern möchte ich danken, indem ich sie hier namentlich erwähne:_

_**ttt, Sandra, Sundancer, emma w. und Cassandra (ich schreibe auf alle Fälle weiter, auch wenn es vielleicht mal etwas länger dauert! ;)** _

_Außerdem geht natürlich, wie immer, ein ganz großes Danke an meine Beta Claudia! Ich drück dich mal ganz feste:)_

_So...nun aber genug gequasselt für heute...sonst wird mein Gelaber noch länger als das ganze Kapitel! ;) _

_Viel Spaß!_

_Eure Zauberfee_

**

* * *

Kapitel 19 – Gefühle und Briefe**

Nach diesem Kuss war Hermine aufgesprungen, hatte ihn noch einmal verwirrt angeblickt und sich anschließend in ihrem Zimmer verbarrikadiert. Dies war nun schon mehr als zwei Stunden her. Seit dem saß Draco auf einem der Sessel in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum und starrte in die Flammen des Kamins.

‚Warum hab ich sie nur geküsst...oder hat sie mich geküsst?' ‚Das ist doch völlig egal...es ist einfach schrecklich, dass wir uns geküsst haben...egal, wer da mit angefangen hat.' ‚Aber es fühlte sich so gut an...zwar völlig anders als mit Pansy oder sonst einem anderen Mädchen...aber gut...viel besser sogar, als ich jemals für Möglich gehalten hätte.' ‚Sie ist ein Schlammblut...eine Besserwissern...eine tierische Nervensäge...es kann dir doch nicht ernsthaft gefallen haben.' ‚Doch, das hat es...und ich würde es am liebsten sofort wiederholen. Ich sehne mich nach ihr...mit jeder Faser meines Herzens...was ist das nur, was mit mir passiert?'

‚Draco Malfoy...sag mir jetzt nicht, du hättest dich in diesen hässlichen Lockenkopf verliebt.' ‚Sie ist nicht hässlich.' ‚Das ist keine Antwort auf meine Frage...liebst du sie?' ‚Ich hab keine Ahnung...ich weiß nicht, wie es sich anfühlt, jemanden zu lieben...' ‚Vielleicht solltest du jemanden fragen, der sich damit auskennt...' ‚Und wer soll das bitte sein? Ist ja nicht so, dass ich Freunde habe...' ‚Vergisst du da nicht jemanden...ihr seid vielleicht keine ‚richtigen' Freunde...aber er würde dich nicht verpfeifen...und er gibt dir sicherlich einen Rat, wenn du ihn darum bittest...' ‚Blaise!?' ‚Genau der.'

Damit verstummte das Gespräch in seinem Inneren. Er starrte gedankenverloren noch einen Moment in die Flammen, stand dann aber entschlossen auf, um sich in seinem Zimmer an den Schreibtisch zu setzen und Blaise Zabini einen Brief zu schreiben.

_Hallo Blaise, _

sicherlich wunderst Du Dich, warum Du ausgerechnet von mir einen Brief bekommst...aber ich muss unbedingt mit jemandem reden, und Du bist der Einzige, bei dem ich mir sicher bin, dass es hintennach nicht ganz Hogwarts weiß.  
Ich weiß eigentlich gar nicht so recht, wie ich beginnen soll, was über meine derzeitige Verfassung sicherlich schon einiges aussagt. Also komm ich wohl gleich zum wichtigsten Teil meines Briefes:

Wie fühlt sich Liebe an? Wann weiß man, dass man verliebt ist? Und wie kann man sich sicher sein, dass es richtig ist, dies zu empfinden? Oder kann man es wieder abstellen?

Wahrscheinlich amüsierst Du Dich gerade, dass ausgerechnet ich von Liebe spreche, und das noch dazu, wo ich doch gerade im Schulsprecherturm eingeschlossen festsitze...vielleicht ist auch gerade das mein Problem, und ich bilde mir alles nur auf Grund von Langeweile ein?

Ich hab echt keine Ahnung...vor allem, weil ich diese seltsamen, mir völlig neuen Gefühle auch noch gegenüber von Hermine Granger empfinde...deshalb ist es mir auch so wichtig mit jemandem darüber zu reden.

Ich habe noch nie in meinem Leben irgendjemanden um etwas gebeten...dies ist somit das erste Mal. Ich liege sozusagen vor Dir im Staub und flehe Dich kniend an, mir aus meiner misslichen Lage zu helfen, oder mir zumindest ein paar Antworten zukommen zu lassen.

Draco Malfoy

Argwöhnisch betrachtete er sein soeben Geschriebenes noch einmal, befand es dann aber für gut und rollte das Pergament zusammen. Anschließend band er es mit einem dunkelgrünen Band zusammen und versiegelte es mit dem Malfoy-Siegel. Den Brief in seiner Robe verborgen ging er zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo er sich vorsichtig umblickte.

Er konnte Hermine aber nirgends entdecken und so nahm er vorsichtig das kleine Glöckchen, welches Dobby rief in die Hand und klingelte damit nach dem Hauself. Mit einem leisen Plopp erschien dieser nur Sekunden später und sah ihn einerseits überrascht und andererseits auch fragend an.

„Wie kann Dobby Mister Malfoy helfen?"  
„Dobby...ich habe hier einen Brief für Blaise Zabini in Slytherin. Ich möchte dass du ihm diesen bringst...nur ihm...niemand anderes darf davon erfahren...auch Hermine nicht...es ist wirklich wichtig!"  
Dobby blickte ihn einige Momente nachdenklich und misstrauisch an.  
„Master Draco hat nicht vor Miss Hermine etwas Böses anzutun?"

Draco sah ihn überrascht an. Er hätte niemals daran gedacht, dass ein Brief von dem niemand wissen darf, so ein seltsames Licht auf ihn warf...doch andererseits...was hatte er schon erwartet?  
„Nein, Dobby...das habe ich nicht vor."  
Dobby sah ihn noch immer ungläubig an. Plötzlich hatte Draco noch einen Gedankenblitz.

„Dobby...ich habe noch eine Bitte an dich...könntest du mit deinem Nachfolger in Malfoy Manor Kontakt aufnehmen? Er soll dir ohne das Wissen meines Vaters aus meinem Zimmer eine kleine Schwarze Schachtel, die in dem Geheimfach in meinem Schreibtisch versteckt ist, für mich bringen. Er weiß dann schon, was ich meine...es soll eine Geburtstagsüberraschung für Hermine werden." Den letzten Teil hatte er mit vorsichtigen Blicken auf Hermine Zimmertüre geflüstert.

Augenblicklich wurde Dobbys Gesicht freundlicher. Wenn Draco Hermine etwas schenken wollte, und das noch ohne dass sein Vater etwas davon erfuhr, dann konnte er in dem Brief auch nichts böses geschrieben haben. Da war sich der Hauself sicher. So nickte er Draco also zu, nahm ihm den Brief ab und verschwand wieder.

Nachdem Dobby fort war, nahm Draco wieder auf dem Sessel vor dem Kamin platz. ‚Hoffentlich beeilt Blaise sich mit einer Antwort' dachte er noch, ehe seine Gedanken abschweiften und er wieder auf die Flammen starrte.

_**oooOOOooo**_

Hermine erging es derweil kaum besser als Draco. Sie hatte es sich auf ihrem Bett gemütlich gemacht, gedankenverloren Krummbein auf ihrem Schoß gekrault, der heute ausnahmsweise mal wieder im Turm war. Wahrscheinlich war es ihm draußen heute zu ungemütlich, da es schon seit dem Morgen regnete, wie sie nach einem Blick aus dem Fenster festgestellt hatte. Eine der Hauselfen hatte ihn dann wohl wieder in den Turm gebracht. So saß sie da, starrte auf die gegenüberliegende Wand und dachte nach.

‚Seine Lippen waren so weich...' ‚Du solltest gar nicht solche Gedanken haben...das war Draco Malfoy, den du da geküsst hast.' ‚Das weiß ich selber...aber es fühlte sich so gut an...so...so richtig...ich weiß auch nicht...er ist ja nicht der erste, den ich küsse...aber so war es noch nie.' ‚Hermine Jane Granger...wenn du mir jetzt sagst, dass du dabei bist dich in dieses Ekel zu verlieben...dann...dann...' ‚Ja...was denn dann? Ich kann es doch nicht abschalten.'

‚Nennt man so etwas nicht ‚Stockholm-Syndrom'? Wenn man sich in einer misslichen Lage in jemanden verliebt, mit dem man sonst nicht das Geringste angefangen hätte?' ‚Spinnst du? ...er hat mich doch nicht entführt.' ‚Das nicht...aber ihr seid hier gemeinsam eingesperrt...so viel Unterschied sehe ich da jedenfalls nicht.' ‚Quatsch...ich lerne hier nur eine Seite an ihm kennen, die ich unter normalen Umständen nie zu Gesicht bekommen habe...und die gefällt mir äußerst gut.'

‚Na...wenn du meinst...ich halte es jedenfalls nicht für gesund, was du da denkst und fühlst.' ‚Ach, wenn Ginny doch nur hier wäre.' ‚Schreib ihr doch einen Brief.' ‚Das ist der beste Gedanke, den du heute hattest.'

Damit sprang sie auf und hinterließ einen beleidigt fauchenden Krummbein, der unsanft aus seinem Schlaf gerissen wurde. Sie kramte Pergament und Feder aus ihrem Schreibtisch heraus und nahm dann auf dem Stuhl platz um einen Brief an ihre beste Freundin Ginny Weasley zu schreiben.

_Hallo Ginny, _

entschuldige bitte, dass ich Dir erst jetzt schreibe. Da Du mich einfach viel zu gut kennst, will ich auch nicht lange um den heißen Brei herumreden, denn Du hast dir sicherlich schon gedacht, dass mich irgendetwas bedrückt, wenn ich nur an Dich schreibe und nicht an Dich und die beiden Jungs gemeinsam.

Um es gleich beim Namen zu nennen...es geht um Draco Malfoy.  
Aber ehe Du jetzt aufspringst und Harry bittest einen Fluch zu finden, den man durch verschlossene Portraits jagen kann, lies bitte zu Ende!

Ja...wo fange ich an, ohne dass ich Dir ein Buch schreibe?

Draco ist hier ganz anders, als wir ihn in den letzten Jahren kennen gelernt haben. Nein...er ist auch hier nicht immer nett zu mir...manchmal kommt eben der Slytherin und vor allem natürlich seine Erziehung in ihm durch...aber doch...ich fürchte, ich hab mich in ihn verliebt!

Wenn Du nun also wieder sitzt und weiter liest, dann will ich dir das Ganze noch etwas näher erklären.

Bisher hab ich die Gefühle, die mich in seiner Gegenwart immer häufiger überfallen haben, einfach als mögen abgetan. Auch nach jeder Nacht, in der ich bisher von ihm träumte, hab ich mich hinterher auf unsere angespannte Situation hier rausgeredet. Doch seit vorhin geht das einfach nicht mehr...wir haben uns geküsst!

Setz Dich wieder hin, damit ich weiter erzählen kann!

Ja...ich weiß nicht mehr genau, wer damit angefangen hat...und es war auch nur ein sehr kurzer und zarter Kuss...aber seitdem sehne ich mich nach mehr!

Der Gedanke daran macht mich selber ganz krank...denn sind wir doch mal ehrlich...das ist Malfoy, von dem wir da reden. Aber es ist so...und ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich jetzt machen soll.

Ich weiß genau, was jetzt Dein erster Gedanke ist: Vergiss den Schwachkopf, der spielt nur mit Dir.  
Doch genau, das ist der Punkt...ich weiß in meinem Inneren, nach allem was ich bisher hier mit ihm erlebt habe, dass genau dies nicht der Fall ist!

Er war hinterher mindestens ebenso verwirrt wie ich.

Ginny...was mach ich denn jetzt nur? Selbst wenn ich wirklich mit Draco zusammen komme...was sag ich denn dann zu Ron und Harry? Die beiden werden mich umbringen...oder zumindest Draco!

Bitte sag den beiden also noch nichts, ja?  
Und bitte schreib mir bald zurück...ich verzweifle hier.

Liebe Grüße von Hermine

Aufmerksam las sie sich alles noch einmal durch, sprach dann einen Zauber auf die Tinte, so dass sie nur von Ginny gelesen werden konnte...für alle anderen sollten nur so eine Art unentzifferbare Runen darauf zu erkennen sein. Man wusste ja schließlich nie, wer so einen Brief alles in die Finger bekam. Und bei dem brisanten Inhalt, wollte sie lieber kein Risiko eingehen. Dann rollte sie das Pergament zusammen und band ihn mit einer roten Schleife zusammen.

„Dobby?" fragte sie halblaut in den stillen Raum hinein. Es dauerte einen Moment, und Hermine wollte schon erneut rufen, als der Hauself vor ihr erschien.  
„Wie kann Dobby der Miss helfen?"

„Dobby...ich habe hier einen Brief für Ginny Weasley...könntest du ihn ihr bringen...aber so, dass Harry und Ron es nicht mitbekommen?"  
Dobby nickte nur als Antwort. Dann verschwand er, doch Hermine könnte schwören, er hätte etwas, das schwer nach ‚Warum er heute keine Eule geworden war' klang gemurmelt.

Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was das bedeuten sollte. Sie war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob sie es auch richtig verstanden hatte, aber es war ihr in dem Moment auch egal, da sie wieder den Platz auf ihrem Bett einnahm. Diesmal griff sie sich allerdings ein Buch und versuchte mehr schlecht als recht darin zu lesen. Irgendwann schlief sie über den Seiten ein.

_

* * *

_

So...das war heute mal wieder nur ein Zwischenkapitel...aber ich denke, es war trotzdem wichtig, um ein paar Dinge zu klären und auch endlich mal ein wenig den Kontakt nach außen zu zeigen, den ich ja bisher ziemlich vernachlässigt hatte! °schäm°

_Hinterlasst ihr mir wieder ein Review? °liebschau°_


	20. Flugübungen

_Hallo Ihr Lieben :)_

_Ich weiß, ihr musstet schon wieder so lange auf das neue Kapitel warten, und das tut mir wirklich wahnsinnig leid! Allerdings wird es mit meiner Zeit wohl auch demnächst nicht besser werden, so dass ich Euch hier schon einmal ankündige, dass ich den eine-Woche-Rhythmus nicht beibehalten kann! _

_Es wird bis auf weiteres immer mindestens zwei Wochen dauern :(_

_Ich hoffe, ihr nehmt mir das nicht allzu krum und lest trotzdem so fleißig weiter! °anfleh°_

_Für alle, die noch auf Review-Antworten warten: Die kommen die nächsten Tage Stück für Stück...aber ich wollte Euch nicht noch länger mit dem neuen Kapitel warten lassen!_

_Ehe es nun weiter geht, mit dem Kapitel, noch ne kleine Werbung:_

_Ich werde heute, bzw. morgen noch Moony-Blues updaten und ein kleines Drabble hoch laden, vielleicht liest ja der eine oder andere mal rein und sagt mir seine Meinung!? °liebschau° _

_Eure Zauberfee_

**

* * *

Kapitel 20 – Flugübungen**

Nachdem Hermine bis nach dem Abendessen ihr Zimmer nicht verlassen hatte, entschloss sich Draco dazu, an seiner Animagus-Verwandlung weiter zu üben. Notfalls würde er eben an Hermines Zimmertüre klopfen, damit sie ihm half, wenn es Probleme gab. Er wusste nicht so genau, warum er sie nicht sofort fragen wollte, doch irgendwie fühlte er sich unangenehm berührt bei dem Gedanken, ihr jetzt unter die Augen zu treten.

So warf er nochmals einen prüfenden Blick auf den inzwischen mit einem Zauberspruch eingefrorenen Zaubertrank auf dem Feuer. Er wollte einfach nicht ohne Hermine daran weiter arbeiten. Anschließend machte er sich mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabes etwas Platz vor dem Kamin und setzte sich bequem auf dem Boden zurecht.

Entschlossen machte er die Augen zu und begann mit seinen Entspannungsübungen, ehe er sich wieder seine Tiergestalt in die Gedanken rief und damit anfing sich in sie hinein zu versetzen.

Wie schon bei Hermine ging es diesmal auch bei ihm wesentlich schneller, bis sich das leichte Kribbeln auf seiner Haut einstellte. Doch dieses Mal stoppte er nicht an dieser Stelle und das Kribbeln wurde noch stärker, er konnte nun auch deutlich die größeren Veränderungen an seinem Körper spüren. Sein Kopf wurde immer kleiner und seine Beine kürzer. Als das prickelnde Gefühl aufhörte, öffnete er gespannt die Augen und sah an sich herunter.

Er hatte es tatsächlich geschafft. Er hatte sich vollkommen in seine Tiergestalt verwandelt. Überglücklich hüpfte er auf der Stelle. Nach wenigen Augenblicken ließ er das aber wieder sein, da er sich überlegte, dass dies absolut unter der Würde eines Malfoys war, außerdem wollte er nicht riskieren, dass Hermine ausgerechnet in diesem Moment hereinkam und einen silbernen Alder erblickte, der wie geistesgestört auf der Stelle hopste.

Also setzte er sich still hin und sah sich erst einmal interessiert in seiner nun so anders wirkenden Umgebung um. Sein Blick war nun viel schärfer und so entdeckte er sogar eine winzig kleine Spinne weit über ihm in einer Ecke nahe einem der Fenster. ‚Wird Zeit, dass ich mich im Fliegen übe' beschloss er zielgerichtet und schüttelte seine Flügel.

Er versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie der Wind sich unter den Schwungfedern anfühlte und als er davon eine genaue Vorstellung hatte, schlug er mit den Flügeln. Zuerst war das ganze noch sinnlos und unkoordiniert, doch schließlich schaffte er es genau dieses Gefühl zu haben und in dem Moment hob er auch schon ab. Kaum in der Luft, begann er zu torkeln.

‚Oh je...das ist aber ganz anders als auf einem Besen' dachte er sich, während er wankend durch das Zimmer kreiste. Nach einigen weiteren Runden wurde er darin allerdings geübter und sein Flug somit sicherer.

‚Hm...und wie komm ich jetzt hier wieder runter?' Das war allerdings ein weitaus größeres Problem als das Abheben. Nach einem kurzen Moment des Nachdenkens beschloss er, seinen ersten Landeversuch auf der Couch zu unternehmen, denn wenn es da nicht klappen sollte, würde er wenigstens weich fallen.

Entschlossen nahm er seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und peilte die Lehne des Sitzmöbels mit den Krallen an. Als er spürte, wie seine Füße den Stoff berührten, nahm er augenblicklich den Schwung der Flügel weg. Dies war jedoch wohl einen Moment zu spät, denn er fiel ziemlich unelegant auf die Sitzfläche des Sofas und überschlug sich einmal. Missmutig schüttelte er danach sein Gefieder. ‚Das muss ich wohl noch üben' grummelte er in Gedanken.

Allerdings wollte er sein Glück jetzt endlich mit irgendjemandem teilen und so hüpfte er mit gespannten Flügeln vom Sofa und anschließend auf die Tür der Schulsprecherin zu. Dort angekommen hackte er mit seinem Schnabel so kräftig wie möglich dagegen.  
Erst konnte er nicht viel aus dem Raum hören, und so beschloss er noch einmal zu klopfen. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, doch dann sagte ihm sein nun sehr feines Gehör, dass sich im Zimmer etwas rührte. Also klopfte er noch einmal und wirklich...diesmal kamen Schritte auf ihn zu.

_**oooOOOooo**_

Hermine erwachte von einem leisen Klopfen an ihrer Tür. Zuerst war sie sich nicht sicher, ob sie wirklich etwas gehört hatte, doch als es dann erneut erklang, stand sie schwerfällig auf und schlurfte zur Tür. Sie war in einer ziemlich ungemütlichen Position auf ihrem Buch eingeschlafen und nun tat ihr einfach alles weh. Außerdem wusste sie nicht, wie sie gleich auf Draco reagieren sollte, da es schließlich nur er sein konnte, der da vor ihrem Zimmer wartete.

Sie atmete noch einmal kräftig durch und öffnete dann zaghaft die Tür. Doch da war niemand. Verschlafen blickte sie in den leeren Gemeinschaftsraum, doch sie konnte den Slytherin nirgendwo entdecken. „Verarschen kann ich mich alleine" murmelte sie säuerlich und war gerade im Begriff ihre Türe wieder zu schließen, als sie ein lautes Kreischen vernahm.

Irritiert sah sie in Richtung des Fußbodens, von wo das Geräusch kam, und was sie da sah, brauchte einen Moment, um von ihrem Gehirn verarbeitet zu werden. Vor ihr saß ein großer silberner Adler, der sich jetzt stolz das Gefieder aufschüttelte und sie leicht arrogant ansah, so als wolle er sagen, ‚bin ich nicht schön?'

Als es in ihrem müden Kopf schließlich "Klick" machte, kam ihr ein kleiner Freudenschrei über die Lippen.  
„Du hast es geschafft!" Zu mehr war sie nicht fähig. Der Vogel vor ihr nickte zur Bestätigung und flatterte aufgeregt mit den Flügeln. Dann zog er mit dem Schnabel an ihrer Hose und deutete ihr somit an, ihm in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu folgen. Dort angekommen, flatterte er auf das Sofa und gab Hermine zu verstehen, dass sie sich zu ihm setzen solle.

Zögerlich tat die Gryffindor, was Draco von ihr wollte. Die Überraschung war soeben etwas in ihr abgeflaut und damit kamen die verworrenen Gefühle in ihrem Inneren zurück. Als sie saß stupste der Adler sie mit dem Schnabel an. Erst verstand Hermine nicht so genau, was er denn von ihr wollte, doch schließlich begriff sie, dass er der Meinung war, sie solle sich ebenfalls verwandeln.

„Meinst du wirklich?" Als Antwort kreischte der Vogel wieder. Sie bedachte ihn noch mit einem skeptischen Blick, konzentrierte sich dann allerdings und verwandelte sich ebenfalls, was ihr diesmal schon nach nur wenigen Augenblicken gelang. Für einen kurzen Moment spürte sie wieder das Pochen der Angst in ihrem Inneren, doch in diesem Moment pickte Draco zärtlich nach ihrem Ohr und der Moment war vorbei.

Aus Reflex brummte sie, was einem Danke gleichkam und zu ihrer Überraschung kreischte der Vogel als Antwort. Zwar verstand sie nicht den direkten Wortlaut, aber doch so viel, dass es wohl etwas in der Richtung wie ‚keine Ursache' gewesen sein musste. Als beide realisiert hatten, dass sie zwar nicht direkt Worte miteinander wechseln konnten, aber durchaus auf eine merkwürdig tierische Art und Weise untereinander kommunizieren konnten, sahen sich beide verblüfft an.

Hermine kletterte auf die Lehne des Sofas und gab Draco zu verstehen, dass sie ihn gerne einmal fliegen sehen würde. Dieser gab ihr zur Antwort, dass er mit der Landung noch Schwierigkeiten hatte. Der Waschbär machte ein Geräusch, was nur unschwer als amüsiertes Kichern zu deuten war worauf Draco beleidigt mit dem Schnabel klackerte.

Natürlich verbot ihm sein Stolz, dies einfach so auf sich sitzen zu lassen und er erhob sich majestätisch in die Lüfte. Hermine beobachtete ihn bewundernd von unten.

Nach einigen Runden durch den Gemeinschaftsraum merkte Draco deutlich, wie ihn die Kräfte nach und nach verließen. Das Fliegen war einfach noch zu ungewohnt und dadurch kräftezehrend für ihn. Es blieb ihm also nichts anderes übrig, als es erneut mit einer Landung zu versuchen. Allerdings hatte er diesmal einen Zuschauer, und er setzte sich selbst unter Druck es schaffen zu müssen, da er sich vor Hermine auf keinen Fall blamieren wollte.

Äußerst konzentriert peilte er wieder die Lehne des Sofas an und nahm kurz bevor er den Stoff unter seinen Krallen spürte, den Schwung mit seinen Flügeln zurück. Sobald er die Lehne berührte, krallte er sich eisern fest. Zwar schwankte er noch einen kurzen Moment, doch wenigstens war er nicht wieder hinunter gefallen, sondern saß nun stolz auf der Lehne und sah Hermine an.

Diese hopste von der Lehne zurück auf die Sitzfläche und Sekunden später verwandelte sie sich zurück. Dann zog sie den Adler in eine innige Umarmung und war einfach nur glücklich.

Draco hingegen war leicht peinlich berührt, aber in dieser Form konnte er ihr dies ja schlecht sagen. Also konzentrierte er sich und verwandelte sich ebenfalls. Allerdings hatte er nicht bedacht, dass er nun auf Hermines Schoß saß. Diese sah ihm nun erstaunt direkt in die Augen und keiner von beiden war mehr fähig, den Blick abzuwenden. Weder Hermine noch Draco fiel in diesem Moment auf, dass sie ihn noch immer im Arm hielt. Alles was jetzt zählte, war der Blick in die Augen des anderen.  
Die Zeit schien still zu stehen und keiner von beiden war in der Lage sich zu bewegen.

**_oooOOOooo_**

Sie wussten nicht, wie lange sie so da saßen, gefangen in den Augen des anderen, als ein leises Plopp sie aus ihrer Erstarrung riss. Dobby sah erstaunt zwischen den beiden hin und her und konnte sich keinen rechten Reim darauf machen, was da vor sich ging. Draco sprang schon fast von Hermines Schoß und diese blickte verlegen zu Boden.

„Was gibt es denn, Dobby?" gab Draco mit krächzender Stimme von sich.  
„Dobby hat Post für die beiden Herrschaften." erwiderte dieser noch immer sichtlich verwirrt.  
„Für uns beide?" beteiligte sich nun auch Hermine an dem Gespräch. Der Hauself nickte nur.

Zielstrebig ging er zu erst zu der Gryffindor und reichte ihr eine Rolle Pergament. Die Schulsprecherin sah anhand der verwendeten Schleife, dass dies die Antwort von Ginny sein musste. Aus diesem Grund verabschiedete sie sich schnell von Dobby und Draco und verschwand in ihrem Zimmer.

Kaum war die Tür hinter Hermine ins Schloss gefallen, reichte Dobby ein kleines schwarzes Kästchen an Draco und anschließend noch einen Brief, der das Wappen der Zabinis als Siegel trug.  
„Danke Dobby. Würdest du mir helfen, eine kleine Party für Hermine zu organisieren?"  
„Dobby hilft sehr gerne der Miss eine Freude zu machen, wenn er kann."

„Sie hat am 19. diesen Monats Geburtstag und da sie schon nicht mit ihren Freunden feiern kann, wäre es doch schön, wenn sie zur Feier des Tages vielleicht eine Karte, auf der alle ihre Glückwünsche für sie hinterlassen haben, bekommen würde...was hältst du davon?"  
„Dobby findet dies eine wunderbare Idee, Sir!"

„Würdest du es also übernehmen, diese Karte vielleicht mit Hilfe von der kleinen Weasley zu organisieren? Und das Essen an diesem Tag sollte natürlich auch etwas besonderes sein, wenn das nicht zu schwer ist?"  
„Ganz und gar nicht Sir. Dobby wird sich um alles kümmern."

„Danke Dobby." Mit einem freundlichen Nicken verschwand der Hauself und ließ Draco alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum stehen.  
Prüfend öffnete der Slytherin die kleine schwarze Schachtel, die er wie einen Schatz in Malfoy Manor versteckt hatte, damit sie sein Vater nicht finden konnte, und besah sich den Inhalt noch einmal ganz genau.

Er war glücklicherweise unbeschädigt und mit Sicherheit genau das Richtige für Hermine.  
‚Auf ihr Gesicht, wenn sie sieht, was das ist, bin ich jetzt schon gespannt' grinste er in sich hinein, machte sich dann aber ebenfalls auf in sein Zimmer, um sich in Ruhe mit dem Brief von Blaise zu beschäftigen.

Der Orientierungstrank und die Versuchsreihen waren für heute in Vergessenheit geraten.

_

* * *

_

So...wie ihr sicherlich bereits entdeckt habt gibt es die Antwort-Briefe im nächsten Kapitel:D

_Ich würde mich allerdings trotzdem tierisch freuen, wenn ihr mir verratet, wie euch dieses Kapitel gefallen hat:)_


	21. Ratschläge

_Hallo Ihr Lieben:)_

_°vorsichtig um die Ecke schiel° ok...keine Tomaten oder fliegende Messer! _

_Es tut mir SOOOOO Leid, dass ihr bis jetzt auf dieses Kapitel warten musstet! Es kam so viel zusammen...aber ich bin mir sicher, das wollt ihr gar nicht alles wissen! ;) _

_Deshalb quäle ich Euch heute auch gar nicht lange mit endlosen Vorreden, sondern bedanken mich nur ganz schnell bei allen Lesern und Reviewern für ihre Geduld und bei meiner Beta Claudia für ihre fantastische Arbeit, die sie immer leistet:)_

_Und nun viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel, in dem ihr endlich, endlich die Antworten von Ginny und Blaise zu lesen bekommt:)_

_Eure Zauberfee_

**

* * *

Kapitel 21 – Ratschläge**

Hermine hatte sich sogleich auf ihr Bett plumpsen lassen und den Brief mit zittrigen Fingern geöffnet. Wie würde Ginny wohl reagieren? Wäre sie sauer? Oder konnte sie Hermine verstehen? Mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen begann die Gryffindor zu lesen:

_Meine liebe Hermine! _

Du hast Recht! Ich hatte den Braten sozusagen schon gerochen, als Du nur mir geschrieben hast.  
Und da Du mich wirklich sehr gut kennst, kann ich Dir auch gestehen, dass ich wirklich schon im Begriff war, aufzuspringen, als Du den Namen Draco Malfoy erwähnt hast.  
Ehrlich gesagt kann ich mir nicht so recht vorstellen, dass Malfoy sich so sehr verändert haben soll. Sogar so sehr verändert, dass Du Dich in ihn verliebst!?

Merlin, Hermine! Ist das wirklich Dein Ernst?  
(Woher wusstest du, dass ich aufgesprungen bin?)

Und was noch viel schlimmer ist:  
Du hast ihn geküsst!  
(Kannst Du Hellsehen, oder wie kamst Du darauf, dass ich schon wieder aufgesprungen war?)

Hermine, das kannst Du doch nicht ehrlich meinen?  
Wir reden hier immerhin über Draco Malfoy!  
Der Typ, der Dich die letzten sechs Jahre schikaniert hat, wo es nur ging.

Und Du hast Recht! Das Erste, was ich Dir raten wollte, war wirklich: Vergiss ihn!  
(So langsam wirst Du mir unheimlich!)  
Allerdings habe ich Deinen Brief dann noch einmal in Ruhe gelesen und dabei ist mir klar geworden, dass Du dir diese Gedanken wohl alle schon selbst gemacht hast.

Deshalb nun mein Rat, nachdem ich mich etwas beruhigt habe:  
Versuch erst einmal vorsichtig heraus zu bekommen, was er denkt und fühlt.

Wenn er genauso empfindet wie Du, dann wünsche ich Dir viel Glück, denn einfach wird es mit einem Menschen wie ihm sicherlich nie sein.  
Natürlich kannst Du aber auf meine Unterstützung zählen.  
Und sollte er es anders sehen, dann verrate ihm nur nicht zu viel von Dir und Deinen Gefühlen für ihn, sonst wirst Du dafür im Nachhinein bitter bezahlen.

Harry und Ron sage ich natürlich noch nichts...ich bin ja nicht lebensmüde.  
Das darfst Du schon selbst erledigen, für den Fall, bei Euch wird was Ernstes daraus.  
Ansonsten müssen sie ja nichts davon wissen.

Fühl Dich von mir umarmt und halt mich auf dem Laufenden, ja?

Deine Ginny

Ein wenig leichter war der Gryffindor ums Herz, als sie die liebevoll gemeinten Zeilen von Ginny gelesen hatte. Das rothaarige Mädchen hatte zwar manchmal ein unberechenbares Temperament, aber bisher konnte Hermine sich immer hundertprozentig auf sie verlassen. Die Lebensfreude, die die junge Weasley ausstrahlte, fehlte der Schulsprecherin. Seufzend stand Hermine von ihrem Bett auf und nahm an ihrem Schreibtisch Platz, um ihrer liebsten Freundin sofort wieder eine Antwort zukommen zu lassen.

_Liebste Ginny, _

ich begreife ja selbst nicht, warum er sich so verändert hat und Du darfst mir glauben, ich war am Anfang mehr als misstrauisch deswegen, aber wir sitzen hier 24 Stunden jeden Tag so dicht aufeinander, so lange und so gut kann einfach niemand schauspielern.

Allerdings halte ich Deine Idee für sehr gut, zuerst einmal vorsichtig herauszufinden, wie er denn zu mir steht. Ansonsten wird das wirklich die Blamage meines Lebens.

Danke, dass Du Harry und Ron nichts davon erzählst...es wird schon schwierig genug werden, wenn wir wirklich ein Paar werden sollten...nicht auszudenken, wenn ich es ihnen erzählen würde, und dann serviert Draco mich ab. Das kann ich mir dann noch bis zur Rente anhören, dass sie mir das ja gleich gesagt haben.

Und woher ich immer weiß, wann Du aufgesprungen bist? Ich kenn Dich eben!

Ich umarme Dich ebenfalls! Du fehlst mir hier so sehr!

Liebe Grüße von Hermine

Sie rollte das Pergament wieder sorgfältig zusammen und sicherte es wiederum mit dem Zauber gegen unbefugtes Lesen. Anschließend ging sie nochmals kurz in den verlassenen Gemeinschaftsraum und rief Dobby mit Hilfe des kleinen Glöckchens, um ihm den Brief für Ginny zu geben.

**_oooOOOooo_**

Währenddessen suchte Draco in seinem Zimmer zu allererst eine sicheres Versteck für Hermines Geburtstagsgeschenk. Er versiegelte die kleine Schatulle sorgfältig mit einigen Zaubersprüchen und legte sie dann in eine seiner Schreibtischschubladen. Darüber beschwor er ein Brett, welches genauso aussah wieder Boden der Schublade und schuf somit eine Art Geheimfach.

Auf diesem Boden verteilte er nun wieder seine Schreibsachen und verschloss anschließend die Schublade ebenfalls mit ein paar Zaubern. Erst jetzt erlaubte er es sich selbst auf dem Bett Platz und seinen Brief von Blaise in Augenschein zu nehmen. Mit geübten Fingern brach er das Siegel der Zabinis und entrollte das Pergament. Er war erstaunt, wie viel Blaise ihm geantwortet hatte und so begann er begierig zu lesen.

_Hallo Draco, _

wie Du Dir sicher denken kannst, war ich mehr als erstaunt, einen Brief von Dir zu bekommen.

Allerdings versichere ich Dir sogleich, dass Du Dich auf meine Verschwiegenheit verlassen kannst, denn schließlich ehrt mich Dein Vertrauen.

Nun aber zu Deinem „Problem":  
Wie fühlt sich Liebe an?  
Ja, das ist eine wirklich gute Frage und sehr schwer zu erklären, da dies wohl jeder etwas anders empfindet. Die bekanntesten und wohl am weitesten verbreiteten Sympthome sind aber wohl:

- starkes Herzklopfen,  
- ein Kribbeln in der Magengegend,  
- schwitzige Hände,  
- Hitzewallungen  
- und zu guter Letzt: mangelnde Konzentration.

Diese Anzeichen treten natürlich hauptsächlich in Gegenwart der angebeteten Person auf, manchmal reichen aber auch schon Gedanken an dieselbe oder Träume über sie.  
So viel zur Theorie.

Wann weiß man, dass man verliebt ist?  
Einerseits natürlich, wenn man vorher beschriebene Anzeichen bei sich feststellen kann, aber auch, wenn man einfach nicht aufhören kann, an diese Person zu denken, man das Verlangen hat, sie ständig zu sehen, zu berühren, zu küssen, ohne dafür eine Gegenleistung zu erwarten.

Wenn man das Gefühl hat, ohne den anderen nicht vollständig zu sein; ohne ihn nicht leben zu können.  
Wenn man sterben würde, um den anderen zu schützen; handeln, ohne an die Konsequenzen zu denken.

Wie kann man sich sicher sein, dass es richtig ist?  
Eigentlich gar nicht! Die Liebe ist immer ein Spiel mit dem Feuer, aber man lässt sich trotzdem darauf ein, da ein „Gewinn" so viel zurückgibt, dass man einfach weiß, dass es sich lohnt.

Und man kann diese Gefühle definitiv nicht abstellen!

Draco, Draco, lass Dir von mir versichert sein, dass Du Dir das sicherlich nicht alles nur einbildest! Wie ich darauf komme? Das kann ich Dir sagen:

Erstens weil es schon extrem sein muss, wenn Du freiwillig meinen Rat suchst und  
Zweitens weil diese Spannung zwischen Dir und Granger schon die letzten Jahre über stetig zugenommen hat.  
Wenn Du meine Meinung wissen willst, war es nur eine Frage der Zeit.  
Allerdings will ich nicht abstreiten, dass es unter weniger extremen Bedingungen nicht wesentlich länger gedauert hätte.

Deshalb mein ehrlich gemeinter Rat an Dich:  
Rede mit ihr darüber. Auch wenn es dir schwer fällt. Du wärst vielleicht über ihre Antwort freudig überrascht. Und selbst wenn nicht...Granger ist zumindest nicht der Typ, der sich deshalb über Dich lustig macht.

Scheue Dich nicht, mir wieder zu schreiben, falls Du wieder jemanden zum Reden brauchst.

Freundschaftliche Grüße von  
Blaise Zabini

Draco schnaubte. War da wirklich schon die letzten Jahre etwas zwischen ihm und Hermine? Wenn er so darüber nachdachte, dann stimmte das wohl auf eine merkwürdige Art und Weise. Sie war immer in seinen Gedanken gewesen.

Auch wenn es ihm da hauptsächlich darum ging, sich zu überlegen, wie er sie als nächstes fertig machen könnte. Aber war da wirklich schon immer mehr gewesen? Er wusste darauf einfach keine Antwort. Allerdings trafen die Symptome, die Blaise ihm beschrieben hatte zumindest jetzt alle voll zu. Er musste sich wohl oder übel damit abfinden. Er hatte sich in Hermine verliebt!

_

* * *

_

Und...wie fandet ihr es? Fandet ihr Blaise' Erklärung zu Umständlich? Würde mich über eine kleine Meinungsbekanntgabe freuen:)


End file.
